Heaven's Lost Property (Seitenkan)
by MrWii000
Summary: A perverted teenage girl's peaceful life comes to an abrupt end when she becomes the master of a group of angel aliens sent from a young man who keeps invading the girl's dreams. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Fallen (1-1)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Greeting, ladies and gentleman. My name is Sugata Eshiko, and welcome to the first chapter of "Heaven's Lost Property (Seitenkan)".

For those who are asking, "What is 'Heaven's Lost Property (Seitenkan)'?": "Heaven's Lost Property (Seitenkan) is a fanfic genderbent remake of the comedy-harem-ecchi manga series "Heaven's Lost Property" by Minazuki Suu; the story revolves a perverted teenage boy whose desired life of "peace & quiet" is severely disrupted when he becomes the master of a busty alien angel.

The series is notable for its female fanservice to satisfy the male readers. Therefore, the purpose of this series is to take the characters and elements from the series and change it to satisfy the female demographic this series was made for.

So be warned, this series will have lots of male fanservice ahead.

Also, keep in mind that "HLP" and its characters are owned by Minazuki-san. Thus, the author, MrWii000, claims no ownership to "HLP" or its characters (except MOST of the genderbent counterparts).

And finally, before you read this series, I suggest you read each chapter of the manga first because there will be spoilers ahead if you DIDN'T.

Thank you, and enjoy.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

**Volume 1**

Opening her eyes, Tomoko Sakurai found herself laying in a grassy field; the same field she always awoke in whenever she fell asleep.

Tomoko looked around, dazed and confused. Where is she? How did she get here?

As she pondered those two questions...

*SHINE*

The light above her began to grow lighter. "NNN!" Tomoko held a hand above her hand to hide the light from covering her eyes. When the light dimmed, Tomoko moved her hand and widened her eyes at the discovery of her vision: upon the end of a cliff stood a young man looking over the horizon; he had long light-blue hair, and wore a white t-shirt and shorts of the same color. The man turned around to Tomoko, the front of his hair covering his eyes, and smiled as he held out his hand.

Tomoko smiled back as she stepped forward and reached out to—

*WHOOSH*

*FLAP*

Wings sprouted out from behind the man as wind blew him into the sky. Tears filled Tomoko's eyes as the last thing she could hear was the man crying, "Tomo-chan! Tomo-chan! Tomo-chan! Tomo...

* * *

"...chan! Tomo-chan! Tomo-chan! Tomo-chan! Wake up! We're gonna be late if you don't get up!" yelled a boy a who pushed Tomoko in her futon to wake her up; the boy wore a regular school outfit and had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail by a yellow ribbon. Despite his pushing, Tomoko didn't wake up. "Dammit, Tomo-chan! GET—*MRPH*"

Suddenly, Tomoko pulled the boy in, holding his head in between her breasts.

"MMMM-MMMM! MMMM MMM MMM MMMMM!"

"*GROAN* Huh?" Tooko finally woke up. "What's going on?" Dazed and confused, she looked and saw a brown-haired ponytail boy with his face in her cleavage. "Wha—EEK! SORA?!" She angrily pushed Sora back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

"YOU'RE the one who pulled ME in, Tomo-chan!"

"I AM...Oh, I get it," Tomoko said as his forehead turned blue and her eyelids narrowed. "If you wanted to SLEEP with me THAT badly, all you had to do is—"

*CHOP*

* * *

"SORA! DON'T you know how to take a joke?" Tomoko furiously asked as she walked to school some time later.

"Don't YOU know how to TELL a joke, Tomo-chan?" responded her embarrassed friend, Sora, who walked right next to him. "Seriously, you need to GROW UP already!"

* * *

In class, the lesson of the day went by like normal, but Tomoki looked out the window, admiring the birds as they went by. "_Ah, nothing beats peace and quiet in Sorami_," she thought. "_I know this town isn't really THAT well known, but that's what I love about it. It's just so peaceful. So quiet. So...So...So...…ZZZ...ZZZ...ZZZ..._"

* * *

**(Tomoko's Dream)**

_"Help me..."_

_Tomoko's eyes widened as he found herself in the same grassy field as in the dream she had earlier. She looked up and saw the man hovering over him, whispering, "The sky has taken me..."_

**(End of Tomoko's Dream)**

* * *

"Tomo-chan!" Sora yelled as he stood in front of Tomoko's desk, glaring down at the sleepy girl. "You just slept through the entire class!" But then his angry face turned to shock as Tomoko's head arose with tears within her eyes. "Please don't tell me you had that dream again."

"What?" Tomoko asked as she wiped away her eyes. "Oh, no, I didn't, it's just..."

"Don't LIE to me," Sora said with concern in his tone. "You've been having that dream since your grandmother died, haven't you? I think you need some help."

"Help? No, I'm fine! I don't need medical treatment. And even if I DID, I don't think it would help." Tomoko gave a smile, but Sora instantly knew the smile was forced. "Yes, but I don't know who else can help y...wait! THAT'S IT! Let's ask Sugata-senpai!"

"NO WAY!" Tomoko screamed while arising from her desk. "That bitch can't help in the slightest! I refuse to get ANY—"

"HEY! SOMEBODY'S ABOUT TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!"

* * *

Outside the school, a bunch of students looked up at the rooftop, noticing a teenage girl standing on the edge of the roof with a hang-glider in hand; the girl had long white hair and wore rectangular glasses over her green eyes.

"STOP!"

"DON'T DO IT!"

"IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

"YOU'LL DIE!"

"WHERE'S THE JUMPER?!" Sora cried as she and Tomoko managed to reach the front of the crowd.

One of the students pointed jump to her.

"S-Sugata-senpai?!" cried Sora. "What are you DOING up there?!"

"Don't worry, everybody," Sugata called down to the crowd down below. "I have calculated direction and mass of the blowing wind. The launch WILL be a success. HERE I GO!"

*FLAP*

Sugata leapt.

"WHOA!"

"SHE'S ACTUALLY FLYING!"

The crowd watched as Sugata flew...right into some tree.

"I'm outta here," Tomoko said as she began to walk off.

"But, Tomo-chan! I'm WORRIED about you!" Sora cried.

"I don't WANT her help, I don't NEED her help, and I'm never gonna ASK for herself! Now leave my peace and quiet alone!"

"...Fine..."

But Tomoko halted in her feet as she felt a bluish-purple aura coming from Sora, causing her to shiver and get chibitized.

* * *

**(New World Discovery Club)**

"So let me see if I understand this," Sugata said to Sora and the modernized Tomoko, "Tomo is having weird dreams about a winged boy who gets slept away from the sky. Am I right?"

"Yes," said Sora.

Tomoko just looked away in irritation.

"Dreams are said to merely be electrical signals that occur when the brain organizes its memories," explained Sugata. "In other words, your memories and your desires become your dreams. However, it's only a reality-based theory; therefore, it cannot explain unreality. For example, do you know what THIS is on my computer?"

Looking at the computer Sugata pointed to, Tomoko saw a black circle moving around the globe. "...No..."

"Precisely, the answer is, 'I don't know'. Many scientists, to be honest, have be studying this for years, yet have been unable to determine what it is; however, I DO: it's the same as the dreams you have...a NEW WORLD floating throughout the sky!"

Chibitized, Tomoko could only hang her mouth wide open in disbelief.

"Wow!" Sora said in amazement.

"SORA! Don't tell me you're believing ANY shit this psycho's saying!" Tomoko yelled into her ear.

"According to my calculations," continued Sugata, "the New World shall be passing over the 400+-year-old cherry tree at 12 o'clock! And I will be there to witness its arrival! You're both welcome to come along if you'd like."

"NO!" cried Tomoko.

"Sure. Thanks, senpai," said Sora in a friendly tone.

Inside her mind, Tomoko was witnessing the beginning of the end of her peaceful life she whole-heartedly desired.

* * *

Later that night, at 12 o'clock, Tomoko sat under the over-400-year-old cherry tree to wait for the arrival of the New World, gazing up at the stars...ALL ALONE.

* * *

_"Sorry, Tomo-chan. Mom won't let me go out late tonight," said Sora._

_"Unfortunately, I've been asked to do some help, so I won't be able to attend," said Sugata._

* * *

"This is ABSOLUTELY ridiculous," the modernized Tomoko groaned as she got up. "I'm going home!"

*RING* *RING*

Suddenly, Tomoko's phone began ringing.

*BEEP*

"Hello?"

"_Get outta there! NOW!_"

"Senpai? What's wrong?!"

"_There's a discovery I've just learned about! There's a *STATIC* in the sky!_"

"A WHAT?! What's going on?"

"_THE *STATIC* IS *STATIC* GET OUT *STATIC*_"

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Curious and confused, Tomoko looked up, only to see a giant black hole right above him. Just then...

*BOOM*

"AAHHHHHHHHH!"

Something fell from the black hole right in front of Tomoko, blowing her back. As she got up, see ran over to the newly-produced crater and looked inside, noticing what the object was: the apparent corpse of a person lying on the ground with his eyes shut; it appeared to be a boy, around the age of 15 of 17, he had a long, rosy-pink hair styled in a ponytail secured with a dark pink ribbon, atop his hair was an ahoge, the boy wore and extremely tight white shirt with black shoulder-pads, along with white pants, black gloves, and black sneakers, around his neck was a choker, and, for some reason, there were no cuts anywhere on his boy.

"_Is that a boy?!_" Tomoko thought. But just then, some of the dust fade away, revealing the boy's entire body. And that when she saw "_WINGS?! On his back! He CAN'T be human! What IS he?! Regardless, he's probably dead, so I better get the the hell outta here so I can go home to get some peace and quiet!_" And so she did, she ran as fast as her feet could—

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Pillars suddenly began felling from the sky, much to poor Tomoko's dismay as she was chibitized now. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" Suddenly, she modernized once again as she thought about the—

"_NO! He's already dead! There's NO need to save a dead guy! But, how did he not get a SCRATCH on him?!_" But then she stopped running and panted like crazy. "_NO! DO NOT GET INVOLVED WITH A DEAD DUDE! REMEMBER: NOTHING BUT PEACE & QUIET! DON'T..._GRRRRRR! GODDAMMIT!" Tomoko reluctantly rushed back to the crater to save the winged boy.

*BOOM*

A pillar landed right behind the boy's head, much to Tomoko's terror. Tomoko jumped into the crater and picked up the boy. "As soon as I get him outta, I'm sure as hell returning getting back to living in peace and quiet! Going home! Watching TV! And sleeping like there's no tomorrow!" Tomoko climbed out of the crater, with the dead boy hanging off her back, and desperately ran as quick as she could, but the weight of the boy was too much that she didn't move as fast. Then she looked up and saw a pillar falling right onto her. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*FLAP*

*WHOOSH*

*BOOM*

Tomoko held up her arm and slammed her eyelids shut to prepare for her doom...…...but never came. She opened her eyes and moved her arm away, only to find herself suspended off the ground. Looking back, she saw the boy he was carrying—who was NOT dead, but very much alive—looking at her with emerald eyes...and with his wings spread out. "Imprinting preparations commence." Just then, a chain extended from the boy's choker and wrapped around Tomoko's right hand. "_Wh__—What's going on?!_" thought Tomoko.

The boy gently set Tomoko onto the ground, bring them both to their knees, and the boy bowed in traditional Japanese fashion. "I am humbled to make your acquaintance. I am a Pet-Class Angeloid, Type Alpha. You may call me Icarus," said the boy in a monotone emotionless voice to the shocked girl. "Starting tonight, you have become me master. Therefore, I am bound to fulfill anything to heart desires."

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Tomoko Sakurai: Saki Fujita (Japanese); Alison Viktorin (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	2. Conquer (1-2)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Before we begin next chapter, there's something you need to know: the name and character Sakurai Tomoko does not originate from "HLP (Seitenkan)", she first appeared in chapter 16 of REGULAR "HLP" when Sakurai Tomoki, the ORIGINAL Sakurai Tomoko, ordered Ikaros, the ORIGINAL Icarus, to turn him into a girl so he could bathe in the woman's bathroom; Tomoko later became a separate character from Tomoki in chapter 43, but that was only temporary.

So, as you might've guessed, Tomoko replaces her technical brother as the main protagonist of "HLP (Seitenkan)". In other words, just imagine Tomoko when thinking of genderbent Tomoki.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

"Tomo-chan," Sora called out the next day from within her house next to Tomoko's, "I have to leave early for day duty at school. You better get out of bed, now."

Tomoko slowly opened her eyes and sat up in her futon, tired and exhausted due to thinking about—

"Good morning, Master."

Tomoko looked to her left and saw Icarus looking at her with an expressionless face, while his wings flapped a bit. "Oh, YOU'RE that U.M.A. dude who fell from the sky last night, right?" Tomoko asked as her forehead turned black and her eyelids narrowed. Just then, he saw Icarus right next to her, having crawled up right next to him.

"Do you have any commands, Master?" the Angeloid asked in an emotionless ton. "It is my duty to fulfill any command you have. We Angeloids were created to satisfy our masters with anything they desire."

"A-Anything I desire?" Tomoko couldn't help but notice a ton of ridges and bumps from Isacrus' shirt.

"Affirmative."

"Y-Your..."

"My..."

"I-I WANT BUNDLES OF MONEY, PLEASE!" The chibitized Tomoko looked any as she made her first command. "_Holy shit! I almost felt tempted to touch those mountains of his!_"

"How much would you like?" asked Icarus. "100,000,000,000¥?

"Huh? Oh, sure. Whatever."

"As you wish," Icarus said as he pulled out a card. "**TRANSPORT!**"

*SHINE*

*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*

In that moment, the card transformed into a calculator and Icarus inputted 100,000,000,000¥.

*THUD*

Tomoko suddenly got piled upon by bundles of money.

*PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP*

As soon as the avalanche, Tomoko grabbed one of the bundles, shocked by what she had been showered with. "ICARUS! WHAT THE HELL KIND CARD IS THAT?! GIVE IT TO ME! NOW!" She yanked the card out of Icarus' hands to observe it herself.

"The card is a transport device," explained Icarus. "It responds to my master's desires, and sends for whatever equipment is necessary from my homeland of Synapse."

"Synapse?" asked the modernized Tomoko.

"Currently, I have no information on what Synapse is at the moment. I was not activated until I met you."

Tomoko looked at the card and...merely grew a flower. "Oh, never mind. What ELSE can you do?"

"Everything."

"EVERYTHING?!" A star shuriken shined into the top-left side of Tomoko's left eye and blood dripped out her left nostril as she had an idea.

* * *

"Aw, man," groaned Sora at his house. He pulled up his underwear to fit around his waist, but had a hard time. "Why does my waist keep getting stronger?" he asked himself as he stroked his tightly-fitted ass.

But little did she know that two people were spying on him: Icarus and a chibitized Tomoko, and both of them were invisible. "Man! I just LOVE being invisible!" cheered the perverted girl.

"May you please explain what you intend to do?" Icarus asked his master.

"Something I like to call, 'a girl growing up like a maturing man'."

"I don't understand."

"Now, let's have some fun..."

Tomoko tip-toed right behind her friend...and PUSHED him.

"WAAAHHHHH!"

*THUD*

"OOF! What the hell?!" Sora got—

*SPANK*

Tomoko spanked Sora's ass through his briefs.

"AHHHH!"

*SPANK*

"AHHHHH!"

*SPANK*

"AHHHHHH!"

*SPANK*

"AHHHHHHH!"

*SPANK*

"AHHHHHHHH!"

*SPANK*

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

*SPANK*

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

*SPANK*

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! He totally got what was coming to him!" Tomoko laughed as she ran off with a trail of noseblood and her chibitized Angeloid flying right behind her.

"Master, I STILL don't understand."

"THAT, my dear Icarus, is what I call 'JUSTICE'! To the SON-OF-A-BITCH who keeps karate chopping my head!"

"'Punishment'?" exclaimed the modernized Icarus.

"THAT'S RIGHT! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Tomoko held the back of her hand under her mouth and began like any royal/rich girl in anime would.

As she did so, Icarus looked back at his ass to pat it a couple time. "_So, is THIS what I must suffer if I fail Master?_"

"Alright, NEXT! **TRANSPORT!**"

*SHINE*

*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*

Icarus' card turned into a clock.

"Now...TIME STOP!"

* * *

Time had completely stood still throughout the town of Sorami.

But not for Tomoko, she was completely naked and ran around Sorami High School with a spear in her hands.

"What's going on, Master?" asked Icarus.

"Oh, nothing! Just something I whole-heartedly desired to do since I was a kid. Now, the WORLD IS MINE!"

* * *

And so, Tomoko spent most of the day staring at underwear...

...resting on men's ridges...

...stealing dirty magazines...

...and even stealing men's briefs.

* * *

Later that night, Tomoko was having a ginormous feast.

"Do you enjoy your, Master?" her Angeloid asked as he looked on.

"THIS IS THE BEST MEAL EVER, ICARUS; however, I have no idea how you got all this shit in one house!"

"You see," explained the Angeloid, "my card allows me to call for a quantum material converter, then. using the air—"

"Ah, never mind. Too complicated."

"Do you have any other commands?"

"Commands? Not really," said Tomoko. "Although, I would love it if you stripped out of that weird outfit," she said quietly to herself.

"As you wish." Icarus stood up a began removing his clothing, starting with his heavy shoulder pads.

*CLANK* *CLANK*

"Huh? EEK! NO! STOP! I TAKE THAT BACK!" Tomoko suddenly panicked. "I WAS JUST KIDDING! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO! ABORT COMMAND! ABORT!"

But Icarus continued stripping, now moving onto his shirt. "I am unable to abort commands," he said as he removed his last pieces of clothing: his pants and briefs. "I was only created to FULFILL commands. Anything else?"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Tomoko quickly backed away and averted her gaze while blood ran out her nose once again. "I THINK THE LAST COMMAND WAS GOING A LITTLE TOO FAR! SO I THINK I'M DONE FOR THE DAY...although, if I DID have one more command, it would be conquing the entire goddamn world, especially since I've had the best day of my FREAKING life! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA..."

* * *

"TOMO-CHAN! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU YESTERDAY?!"

The next day, Tomoko, once again modernized, woke up to the Sora's infuriated voice from right outside her door.

"YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH THE TEACHERS YELLED AT ME FOR YOUR ABSENCE!" continued Sora. "OPEN THIS DOOR, TOMO-CHAN!"

"Okay," Tomoko groaned as she headed downstairs to her front door. "What do you want?" but as she opened the front door, Sora was gone; all that was left was his outfit. "S-Sora?"

"I have just began your command of world domination, Master," said Ikaros from behind. "I began by eliminating those who wouldn't accept you as their ruler; however..."

"'However'..."

"...however, it appears NO ONE would accept you."

"Wait a sec..." Tomoko ran back inside and rushed to her TV set. She flipped through every channel, but not a single living creature was in sight. "You...YOU WIPED OUT ALL LIFE ON THIS PLANET?! ARE YOU INSANE! Abort that order! NOW!" She yelled at her Angeloid.

"I was only created to fulfill orders, not ABORT them."

"Goddammit! There's GOTTA be somebody who's still alive!" she said to herself.

* * *

Tomoko rushed out of her house, searching throughout the entire city for one sole survivor. She checked the roads. The houses. the buildings. The apartments. The school. NO ONE! Not a single person, or animal for that matter, could be found. "_This is what I've always wanted, to live a peaceful and quiet life. But not like THIS!_"

* * *

Later that evening, Tomoko sadly gazed out at the setting sun, along with the one who pretty much DOOMED the human race. "I cannot believe you would actually DO something like this," the black-haired human girl whispered.

"I sincerely apologize," said Icarus. "I was only fulfilling what you apparently wanted. Would you prefer it if I terminate myself as well?"

"As a matter of fact," said Tomoko coldly, "yes. YES, I would. In fact, I'd like to shoot yourself in the head, just so I can look the bullet hole and see if there is ANY intelligence in whatever is inside your dumb head! I think it's the ONLY way to make up for what you did! *SOB*"

"...As you wish, Master."

*SHINE*

*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*

Icarus turned his card into a gun. Taking that gun, Icarus pointed it to his head, ready to fulfill his command. He pushed his index finger into the guard; the finger resting on the trigger itself. Then pulled the trigger and...

*BANG*

Icarus fell onto the ground with the gun, now breathing smoke out of the hold, still in his hand...and Tomoko on op of him, just barely saving the Angeloid from his kamikaze command.

"Master?"

"Dammit, Icarus! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Tomoko screamed, now crying in agony over what she almost caused. "I didn't think you'd actually DO it. Just...Just abort command!"

"I cannot abort—"

"YOU CAN'T?! OR WON'T?! What did you even DO to deserve dying? All you did was follow my command. And now I want that command aborted."

"I cannot—"

"YES, YOU CAN!" Tomoko angrily pounded Icarus' ridged chest a couple times in frustration. "PLEASE! Don't leave me alone! *SOB* For the love of God, just abort that STUPID command! PLEASE! Just make this nightmare come to end!" Tomoko began shouting, but then her voice soften, going completely soft by the time she said "end".

"...…...As you wish, my master."

* * *

"Tomo-chan," Sora called out the next day from within her house next to Tomoko's, "I have to leave early for day duty at school. You better get out of bed, now."

Tomoko slowly opened her eyes and—

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

—shot straight up out of bed as she chibtized. "Oh, man! What a nightmare! I am NEVER spying on boys making out until 3PM again!"

"Good morning, Master."

Tomoko looked up and saw kneeling right in front of her with his card in hand.

"YOU!" Tomoko furiously glared and pointed at the Angeloid. "What the hell did you just do?!"

"You said your wanted your nightmare to end, but you HAD none to begin with," explained Ikaros. "So I figured I'd make everything you witnessed be a nightmare instead so I could put an end to it and fulfill your command."

"You did WHAT?!" The modernized perverted girl stood up out of bed in amazement.

"I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to?"

"NO! Of COURSE you were!" Excited, Tomoko knelt right in front of Icarus and grabbed his hands in joy, bowing countless time, saying, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"Will there be any other—"

"Commands? HELL NO! I think I've given enough commands for once!" Just then, Tomoko felt tired. "Then again, I would like it if you could call Sora for me and tell her that I'm sick, because I'm starting to feel TOO exhausted right now to go to anywhere right now." She collapsed onto her bed.

"As you wish."

*SHINE*

*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"_Hello?_"

"Hello, Mitsuki Sora. This is Sakurai Tomoko calling. I needed to call and let you know that I have been infected with a severe contagion and won't be able to attend school today. But I'm sure the contagion will be subsidized tomorrow morning."

"_Oh, okay. Well, I hope you feel better._"

*BEEP*

Opening her eyes, Tomoko looked up at Icarus and asked, "What'd you just do?"

"You commanded me to call Mitsuki Sora and tell her that you're sick, didn't you?"

"Oh, thanks. That's good news."

"Um Master, when you told me not to leave you alone, would you like THAT to be a part of your nightmare as well?"

"...Icarus, you can do with that whatever you like, right?" Tomoko asked she climbed into her futon to go back to sleep.

"Huh? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Just DO it!" Tomoko was so tired, so after saying that, she fell asleep.

"...…...As you wish."

* * *

**(Tomoko's Dream)**

_Tomoko opened her eyes up and found herself in the grassy field field she constantly dreamed about._

_"The angel before you will be very important when the time comes." Tomoko looked up and saw the angel from his dream again. "Until then," the angel continued, "take good care of him...and don't let him go...EVER."_

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Icarus: Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese); Keith Silverstein (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	3. Soar (1-3)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

We have just reached Chapter 3, and you might be wondering, "Okay, is Sugata REALLY going to open every chapter with a lame-ass monologue?"

In answer to your question: yes, I am.

You see, in every episode of the anime adaptation, my male counterpart, Sugata Eishiro, began each episode with a very brief monologue; some of these were relevant to the episode, others weren't, but that's just the way it was.

But rest assured, you don't HAVE to read each of my monologues if you don't WANT to. Just head to where it says "**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**", followed by a horizontal line, and you can quickly get to the story you're so desperately wanting to read. (And by the way, they're both coming up right about...NOW.)

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

"*INHALE* _Come on!_" Sora pulled up his underwear to wrap around his waist. Then he looked at himself in a mirror. "_Man, how do I keep getting BIGGER every morning?_"

Sora opened the bedroom window and gazed out onto the rising sun, giving a warm smile. "Good morning, Tomo-chan!" he called out to Tomoko. But Tomoko didn't respond. "_Is she STILL asleep?_"

After getting his school uniform on, he walked on over to Tomoko's house. "Get up already!" he called out as he stepped into the house. "You're gonna be—"

But then he just remembered something from yesterday...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Sora quickly rushed to school with his school briefcase hanging over his right arm. He had—_

_*RING* *RING* *RING*_

_Sora's phone suddenly began ringing._

_*BEEP*_

_"Hello?"_

_"_Hello, Mitsuki Sora. This is Sakurai Tomoko calling_," said Tomoko on the other end of the line...in a strangely monotone voice. "_I needed to call and let you know that I have been infected with a severe contagion and won't be able to attend school today. But I'm sure the contagion will be subsidized tomorrow morning._"_

_"Oh, okay. Well, I hope you feel better."_

_*BEEP*_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"Hey, Tomo-chan, I hope you're feeling better," Sora said as she opened the door to Tomoko's bedroom...only to find to Tomoko in her futon...with a pink-haired winged-hunk right on top of her.

"Oh, never mind ME, Sora," said Tomoko nervously. "I was just trying to get this chain off my hand." She held up her chained hand to show—

Icarus suddenly pushed his face into Tomoko's cleavage. The next moment, the three of them chibitized and...

*CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP*

* * *

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Sora furiously asked the bruised Tomoko while pointing to Icarus, who merely watched. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS DUDE?! AND WHY IS HE IN YOUR BED?!"

"Well," groaned the perverted girl, "he...kinda...fell from the sky..."

* * *

"Do you honestly think I am THAT stupid?!" the modernized Sora asked as he stormed off to school later that day.

"Sora! It's TRUE!" Tomo cried as he ran right after her with a sweat drop on her temple and with Icarus flying right behind. "JUST LOOK BEHIND HE'S REALLY FLYING! LOOK! SEE?!"

But Sora kept walking, not even daring to look back.

"ARRGH!" Tomoko continued rushing—

* * *

First, she rushed back home, taking Icarus with her. "First thing's first, I gotta get this stupid chain off my hand!"

"If the chain is truly that aggravating," said Icarus, "then allow me to remove it."

*SHINE*

The chain between Icarus' neck and Tomoko's hand disappeared.

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT SOONER, DUMBASS!" Tomoko screamed. "Alright, I'm off to school."

"Very well, Master."

* * *

Tomoko rushed off to school, eventually catching up to Sora. "SORA!" she cried. "Would you just LISTEN to me!"

"Why SHOULD I?" Sora asked as he turned around. "You—WHAT THE...!" Sora paused as he noticed something right behind Tomoko.

Confused, Tomoko looked behind and saw a modernized...

"ICARUS?! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD COME TO SCHOOL WITH ME!" She quickly began dragging Icarus away. "_Why does this shit keep happening to me?!_"

* * *

Sora and the modernized Tomoko quickly brought Icarus to Eshiko Sugata.

"So, you've come across an actual lifeform from the New World, eh?" asked the nerdy girl with glasses. "This is phenomenal!"

"The HELL it is!" Tomoko yelled. "How would you come to this New world bullshit!"

"Since your grandmother passed away, your parents on vacation, and YOU living alone, I believe your home is a perfect to look after her while I stud up some more about him."

"WHAT?!" Tomoko's mouth hung wide open for a bit. "Ugh, fine...Icarus, go home and stay there until I return. Understand?"

"As you wish," Icarus responded as he took out his card and gave in to Tomoko. "Take this. It's an old-style transport card. Currently, I have run out of new ones. This card will—"

"Oh, never mind that. Just go home."

* * *

Later that day, during another class session, a chibitized Tomoko looked out the window, admiring the birds that flew by. "_Ah, nothing but peace a quiet. It's not enough to make me forget about everything at happened these past few days, but it's a start._" She took out her transport card. "_I'd LOVE to try it out, but it's probably too dangerous, and it might ruin my peaceful life too quickly for me to comprehend._"

* * *

*DING* *DONG* *DING* *DONG* *DING* *DONG* *DING* *DONG*

The bell rang as class came to an end.

"Hey, Tomoko, wanna have lunch together?" asked Sora.

"Sure," Tomoko said as she got out of her desk.

"So, about Icarus," Sora said as he and Tomoko began to leave the room, "is he really going to stay with you?"

"Yeah. Why? You're not upset, are you?"

"Upset?" asked Sora in a strangely angry tone. "It's just—"

*TRIP*

"WHOA!"

Sora suddenly tripped and fell over.

"Sheesh, Sora," said Tomoko. "You really should slo—WAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Tomoko saw Sora laying on the ground with his pants dropped and his underwear exposed; the underwear read "WOOF" and had a picture of a dog in the middle. Chibitized, Tomoko quickly looked away as Sora pulled up his pants and angrily asked, "Were you looking?"

"N-No," said Tomoko quickly.

"Didn't THINK so."

"_But, seriously, Sora, you're NOT a kid anymore. I could think of ONE pair of undies that would be more mature than a dog._"

*ZOOM*

"AHHH!" Sora suddenly screamed.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked suddenly.

She looked back at Sora, only to notice...

"Underwear!" exclaimed a student.

"Flying in the air!" exclaimed another.

*FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP*

"Are those men's underwear?" asked a modernized Tomoko. "Flying? What's going on?"

"Hey! Tomoko!" Sora growled he tried to hold up his pants. "What's THAT in your pocket?"

Looking down, Tomoko saw her shirt pocket glowing. She reached in and pulled out her transport card, which was now glowing. "_Did this card just..._" Tomoko watched in awe as the undies flew right out the window. Just then, she saw a shadow growing onto her. She turned around and...

*CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP*

* * *

"You CAN'T believe you would DO something like that, Tomo-chan, you dumb BITCH!" Sora yelled as he climbed the stairs.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do nothing!" Tomoko claimed from behind him. "That CARD was—"

"Whatever! Right now, I need to find a place to change!"

*SLIDE*

Sora's pants slid down a bit.

"EEEK!" Tomoko gasped.

"GGRRRRRRRR!"

*CHOP*

Sora furiously chopped Tomoko down the stairs and into her chibi form.

* * *

**(New World Discover Club)**

"Senpai, can I borrow your room for a sec?" Sora asked Sugata.

* * *

"Mind telling me what happened, Tomoko?" Sugata asked.

"This card caused Sora's underwear to fly clean off and out the window."

* * *

"That stupid pervert!" Sora groaned as he proceeded to put on another pair of—

*SHINE*

*FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP*

*ZOOM*

*CRASH*

The undies flew out right out the window.

* * *

Sora tried another pair...

*ZOOM*

* * *

And another...

*ZOOM*

* * *

And another...

*ZOOM*

* * *

And another...

*ZOOM*

* * *

*ZOOM*

* * *

*ZOOM*

* * *

*ZOOM*

* * *

Eventually, Sora stood behind a curtain after Tomoko and Sugata came in to help him.

"Might I suggest you try some loincloth?" asked Sugata.

"Are you INSANE?" asked Tomoko.

"I have a number of underwear we can try," explained Sugata. "If we experiment with all of them, I'm sure we'll find a pair that'll work."

Reluctant, Sora took the loincloth and wrapped it around—

*FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP*

*ZOOM*

* * *

"A speedo..."

*ZOOM*

* * *

"Fishnet tights..."

*ZOOM*

* * *

"Roll bandage..."

*ZOOM*

* * *

"Seems like everything we try doesn't work," said Sugata.

"Oh man, Sora, I'm so sorry about your problem," said Tomoko.

"And whose fault is THAT?!" Sora yelled as a demonic aura engulfed her body.

"C-C-CALM DOWN, SORA!" panicked the now chibitized Tomoko.

* * *

*TING* *TING* *TING*

Icarus' ahoge began twitching back at Tomoko's house. "Is Master in danger?"

* * *

*ZOOM*

"Man, not even MY underwear works," said the modernized Tomoko.

"I swear to god," Sora growled, "when this comes to end, SO WILL YOUR GODDAMN LIFE!"

"SORA!" panicked Tomoko again. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT THE CARD—"

"'Thought'?!" exclaimed Sugata. "Tomoko, can I see you card?" She observed the card carefully. "By any chance, Tomoko, were you thinking about Sora without underwear while you had this in your pocket? Perhaps, this card granted your unconscious desire. Care to test it? Hold this card and think of anything you can."

"O-Okay." Tomoko took her card back. "_Uh, handcuffs?_"

*SHINE*

*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*

The card magically transformed into handcuffs that landed in the chibitized Tomoko's hands. "Oh, I think I get it..." Wasting no time, she slapped the handuffs on her friend's wrists from behind.

"WHAT THE—What'd you just do?!" demanded Sora.

"Oh, nothing," said the perverted girl innocently. "Just a method I've been dying to try."

"...Did you forget?!" Sora asked. "I don't have anything under my pants. And WHAT do you think will happen...IF MY PANTS FALL DOWN?!"

Tomoko's eyes widened; she never thought of that.

*BLOW*

"Ah..." Sora's pants suddenly began to fall down.

"EEK..."

*FLAP*

"Is there a problem, Master?" Icarus suddenly appeared; his right wing blocking Sora's waist.

"You just saved my life," Tomoko whispered. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I—"

"Master?"

"I NEED UNDERWEAR! NOW!"

"As you wish," Icarus said as he held the transport card. "I shall collect all underwear within a 100 meter radius."

*SHINE*

*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*

A bunch of underwear appeared and fell upon Tomoko, knocking the perverted girl to the ground.

"Is this enough?" asked Icarus.

"HELL NO! MOST OF THESE FEEL LIKE THEY'VE ALREADY BEEN WORN!" Suddenly, Tomoko watched as the panties flew out the window, one by one.

"Are the undies...flying away?" asked Sora.

Tomoko felt tears in her eyes...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Tomoko sat on a boat in the middle of a lake with her grandmother._

_"Remember what Grandma has to say, okay, Tomo?" asked the grandmother. "The thing about a gaggle of geese is that if you fail to hit the very first one, the rest will all fly away. So you have to make sure you hit that first one, okay?"_

_Tomoko watched as one of the geese began to fly away._

_"Remember, Tomo," continued the grandmother, "the first one."_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"So tell me, Icarus, is Sora's underwear problem, as well as the handcuffs, all the card's doing?" asked Sugata.

"Affirmative," said the winged boy. "This card is a transport device, it calls for various things from Synapse. The older cards, however, can only grant one thing per card. For example, the card right here grants their master's desires by force.

"Oh, NOW I get it."

"W-What do you mean, Senpai?" asked Sora.

"I'll tell you, Mitsuki-dono. Pay attention: When you tripped earlier this morning, your pants accidentally fell off, exposing your underwear; when Tomoko spotted the underwear, they were not to her liking. Therefore, the card got activated and your underwear was forcefully removed."

"...So it WAS you!" Sora growled at Tomoko.

"NO! I'm telling you! The CARD did it! Not ME!" Tomoko panicked again.

"In OTHER words, the only underwear that you'll be allowed to wear are the ones that Tomoko likes."

* * *

"I have bought every pair of underwear within the area," said Icarus later that evening.

"Okay, Icarus, can you help me put them on? asked Sora. "I STILL can't move my arms because of these stupid handcuffs."

"As you wish."

* * *

"Are you sure this'll work?" the modernized Tomoko asked Sugata; both girls waited outside the room.

"Positive," said the glasses girl.

* * *

Icarus held a pair in front of Sora in the changing room. After Sora stepped into a holes, the Angeloid began pulling them up.

"Hey, Icarus, I'm sorry for making you do this," Sora said in a sorry tone.

"Oh, no, it's fine," said the Angeloid.

"You sure are nice, ya know that? Thank you, Icarus."

*FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP*

*ZOOM*

The briefs suddenly flew out the window.

"Dammit!" Sora grunted as he slammed his foot.

"Apologies. Let us try the next pair."

*ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM*

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Sora screamed as he stomped his foot repeatedly later that night; almost every pair of briefs had flown out the window.

"Sora-dono, there is still one more pair left to try." Icarus held up the last pair of men's briefs; on the briefs showed a picture of a cute anime bear with the word "GOWRR" above it. "Shall we try it on?"

* * *

Sugata and a modernized Tomoko continued waiting outside.

"Man, how long has it been?" asked Sora.

"Long enough for me to go home," said Sugata. "May god have mercy on your soul, Tomoko." The glasses-wearing girl began—

"NO! PLEASE!" Tomoko grabbed Sugata's arm in fear. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"_YES!_"

*SLIDE*

"I FINALLY FOUND A PAIR!" Sora cheered as she opened the door. "AND LOOK!" He held up the transporter card. "The handcuffs disappeared as well."

"REALLY?!" asked Tomoko in joy.

"Yes," explained Icarus. "The card ran out of power. So everything has returned to normal."

"THANK GOD!" Tomoko collapsed to her knees and palms in relief. "I don't wanna think about underwear for a LONG TIME!"

* * *

"Again, I'm sorry about what I did," Tomoko called out to Sora from within her bedroom.

"Eh, it's fine. Just as long as it was all worked out in the end," Sora called out from within his bedroom.

"I swear, I didn't know Icarus' card was so powerful."

"Yeah, I know...Hey, Tomo-chan, are you and Icarus really going to be living together?"

"Uh-huh. She got nowhere else to go. And besides, he seems to be command-obedient."

"Heh, ya haven't change, Tomo-chan. You're still the same silly little girl from back then, always bring home lost puppies, and removing their collars because you resented them being abandoned."

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind. Good night!" Sora quickly slammed his window shut.

* * *

Meanwhile, Icarus floated in the night sky, looking down onto the world that has become his home.

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Sora Mitsuki: Reiko Takagi (Japanese); Johnny Yong Bosch (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	4. Sink (1-4)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

I am well aware that many of you ladies who read this story are expecting more fanservice. Well, here the thing, much like the original manga, this fanfic is rated T, marketed for the Shōjo community.

To achieve the T-rating,for fanservice, this fanfic IS allowed to mention abs, pecs, muscles, briefs, men's nipples, boobs, (probably) breasts, cleavage, and panties; however, it cannot DIRECTLY mention the genitalia of neither the male nor female.

Also, for language purposes, any swear would that would be allowed to be used an unlimited amount of times in PG-13 movies, yet still be censored on television, can be said as many times as the MrWii000 wants; however, swear words that ARE limited can only be used ONCE per volume.

These restriction are to aim for the teenage audience the original manga is aimed toward.

So if there are no hard feelings, then enjoy the next chapter.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

Tomoko and Icarus sat together on a monorail train; across from them sat Sora and Sugata.

"*SIGH* _This sucks!_" thought Sora. "_Today was supposed to be a day for me and Tomo-chan, just the TWO of us, alone._"

* * *

**(Flashback; 1 day ago)**

_Tomoko and Sora stood at a Japanese roulette booth. The roulette host cranked on a octagon box until a small pebble fell out._

_"WINNER!" the host announced as he rung his bell. "THE GRAND PRIZE IS A TRIP FOR TWO TO THE BEACH!"_

_"SWEET!" yelled Sora. He took the tickets from the award presenter, chibitizing herself and Tomoko in the process. "Man, we haven't been on a trip together in a LONG TIME, have we, Tomo-chan?"_

_"Wow, you're sure excited," Tomoko groaned as she and Sora began heading home._

_"Of COURSE I am! It's a trip for just the TWO of—"_

_"WINNER! THE GRAND PRIZE IS A TRIP TO THE BEACH!"_

_Hearing the bell again, Tomoko and Sora turned around and noticed Sugata ALSO holding the same prize as them._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"I'm sorry," said Sugata, "to have ruined your time alone with—"

"Oh no! It's fine," said Sora quickly. "But why bring HIM along?" He pointed to Icarus; this time, Icarus was wearing and light-blue hoodie over a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans.

* * *

"WOW!" The chibitized Tomoko stared out onto the beach shore, setting her gaze on all the hot men in their shorts and speedos. "THIS IS THE BEST—OUCH!" Tomoko suddenly began jumping on the hot sand.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You should be careful, Tomo-chan," said Sora from out of nowhere.

Tomoko turned around and Sora and Icarus; both were wearing light-green shorts and a black speedo, respectively; the latter also wore his light-blue hoodie.

"Hey, Icarus," asked Sugata, who wore NO swimsuit by the way, right next to Tomoko, "why are you still wearing your hoodie?"

"Well, I have to hide my wings," explained Icarus. "I can shrink them no more than THIS size." Turning around, Icarus removed his shirt, showing his shrunken wings.

"Come on, y'all!" Sora called out. "Let's have some fun!"

* * *

"Got it!" Icarus hit the volleyball over he net.

"Got it!" Sora, from the other side of the volleyball court, hit the volleyball back over the net.

On the sideline, Tomoko watched the game joy. "_Just how I imagined, beach volleyball is the GREATEST sport! Just looking at Sora move...IS TOTALLY AMAZING!_"

*BAM*

Sora suddenly spiked the ball right at Tomoko's right cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, SORA?!" Tomoko screamed with a now bruised right cheek.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS LOOKING AT ME!" Sora snapped back.

* * *

"Are you alright, Master?" asked Icarus some time later.

"No," groaned Tomoko. "Beach volleyball is bullshit."

"Then how about we get a boat?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, sure."

"YEAH!"

"WOO!"

Sora and a now modernized Tomoko suddenly turned their attention to a huge crowd standing at a Curry Eating Contest booth. After getting through the crowd, they noticed one of the contestants: Sugata; she was still eating curry, while her competition, all males, had become full and/or sick.

"Forget about him," Tomoko whispered to Sora as they got out of the crowd.

"Whatever. I'll go get the boat." Sora rushed off.

"Hey, Icar—"

Tomoko looked around for Icarus, but he was nowhere to be—

"Huh?" Tomoko suddenly noticed something out in the far sea: a light-blue hoodie. "_...Please don't tell me..._"

* * *

Icarus knelt at the bottom of the ocean, holding two sea cucumbers in his hands. He squeezed one of the cucumbers, shooting out the white slime from within. He then set down the squeezed cucumber to pick up a crab that walked by. He got up onto his feet and began to walk along the underwater ocean floor.

Above him, a chibitized Tomoko was submerged underwater and swam to her Angeloid as fast as she—

"*GLUG* *GLUG* *GLUG* *GLUG* *GLUG* *GLUG* *GLUG* *GLUG*…"

* * *

"...*GASP* *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*" Tomoko awoke on the beach shore as tried to catch her breath after almost drowning.

"Are you okay, Master?"

Tomoko looked up and saw Icarus kneeling right in front of him. "Do I...*INHALE*...do I LOOK OKAY?! I ALMOST DROWNED, GODDAMMIT! CAN'T YOU AT LEAST FLOAT LIKE A HUMAN BEING?! YOU REALIZE WHAT WULD'VE HAPPENED IF SOMEONE ELSE CAUGHT YOU, RIGHT?"

"I am unable to float," explained Icarus. "My wings absorb water, which causes me to sink."

"In THAT case," Tomoko chanted as she grabbed Icarus' hand and dragged him back to the water, "we're going to learn how to swim!"

* * *

"Hey, Tomo-chan!" Sora called out with a rented boat. "I got a boat for us! Where are—"

But then he saw Tomoko holding the hands of her chibitzed Angeloid and pulling him through the water.

* * *

"Come on, Icarus," said the perverted girl. "Extend your legs and make small kicks."

"Like this, Master?" asked Icarus.

"No!"

* * *

Disappointed, Sora just walked off with the boat. When he reached the water, he set the boat down, climbed in, and used the oars to row out to sea. "I can't BELIEVE her!" Sora groaned to himself. "Tomo-chan agrees to go out on a boat with me, but then ditches me for HIM!"

* * *

"*GASP* *GASP* *GASP* MY GOD! YOU'RE HOPELESS!" Tomoko yelled

"Apologies, mas—"

"SAVE YOUR APOLOGIES! SORA! I—"

Tomoko looked around, but couldn't see Sora anywhere. "Sora?"

* * *

Sora sat alone out on the boat, wrapping his arms around his legs.

* * *

**(Flashback; 8 Years Ago...I think)**

_"Come on, Sora!" yelled Tomoko. "Let's go swimming!"_

_"I-I'm sorry, Tomo-chan," Sora said as he made a sand castle, "but I can't swim."_

_"What? You CAN'T?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Then how about I teach you." Tomoko held out his hand to Sora._

_Sora took the hand and was taken to the ocean water. Within the water, Tomoko pulled on Sora's arms while Sora did the swimming._

_"Come on, Sora. Extend your legs when you flutter kick," instructed Tomoko._

_"I'm sorry. I'm just a little s-scared," said Sora._

_"Don't worry, Sora. I won't let you go."_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

As he remembered his childhood with Tomoko, Sora looked out over the boat edge. Huh? What the...?!" He was far out on the ocean. "Oh NO! How'd I drift so far away?" He quickly reached for the oars, but grabbed nothing; one of the oars had already fallen off the boat and were just a few inches away. "Shit!" He reached for the fallen oar.

*SPLASH*

Sora fell out of the boat and into the water.

*SPLASH*

"HELP!"

*SPLASH*

Sora desperately tried to stay above the water, but couldn't swim, so he ended up sinking. "_Oh no..._"

Suddenly, a hand reached into the water and grabbed Sora's wrist, pulling him out; as soon as he was above water and pulled back onto the boat, he saw Tomoko was the one who saved her.

* * *

"*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*"

"Are you okay, Sora?" asked a worried Tomoko.

"*HACK* Thanks for saving me!" Sora breathed heavily.

"Don't thank me, thank Icarus." To Tomoko's left was Icarus. "He brought me all the way out here to save you."

* * *

"I'm SO sorry I forgot about you, Sora," said Tomoko later that evening. "It's just that I saw Icarus sinking, and I didn't want his cover blown. But for Christ sakes, PLEASE don't go out on your own again! I was worried SICK! Did you forget you can't swim!"

Sora, who was on his hands and knees, looked up at his friend in shock. "_She...She remembered..._" Bowing his head, Sora closed his eyes and smiled as his cheeks began blushing. He looked back up at Tomoko—

"Come on, Icarus. I told you to flutter you legs!"

The chibitized master-servant duo continued swimming for—

*GRAB*

Sora, now resonating a bluish-purple aura, suddenly grabbed Tomoko's wrist. "Tomo-chan..."

***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP***

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP SPENDING ALL YOUR TIME WITH THAT DUMB ANGE?L!"

***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP***

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FORGET ABOUT GOING BACK!"

***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP***

"LET'S JUST STAY HERE AND—"

"Ahem..." Sugata was suddenly standing at the shore line, eating a cob of corn and presenting the three of them a ticket to a seaside lodge.

* * *

Later that night, at the seaside lodge, a modernized Tomoko was asleep and having another bizarre dream...

* * *

**(Tomoko's Dream)**

_Tomoko opened her eyes and, to her surprise, the angel of her dreams was standing right over him._

_"You must be careful..." whispered the angel._

_"Huh?"_

_The angel leapt into the sky again to fly off. "...There's a REASON why I sent him to you..."_

**(End of Tomoko's Dream)**

* * *

Tomoko opened her eyes and, to her surprise, her Angeloid servant was right on top of her.

"...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*BAM* *THUD*

"Oof!"

Tomoko furiously kicked Icarus in the face. "DO YOU MIND TELLING ME JUST WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Yes."

"'Yes' ISN'T AN ANSWER, YOU—" But then Tomoko quickly closed her mouth as she realized Sugata was in the futon right next to her. She got up, modernized, and pushed Icarus out of her room. "Now go back to Sora's room and go back to sleep."

"'Sleep'? What is 'sleep'?"

"Huh?"

"We Angeloids were not designed to sleep."

"So, wait a sec, were you watching me sleep this entire time?"

"Yes."

"...Uh...then how about we go for a walk by the water?" That way, you can spread out your wings and nobody will notice."

* * *

Back in Tomoko and Sugata's room, Sugata was NOT sleeping at all; instead, she was under the covers of her futon, observing her mini-laptop. "So, Icarus is able to stand on ocean water in a depth 3000, and operate without oxygen for over 720 hours. Interesting, but what is his purpose for coming here."

* * *

Outside by the beach, Icarus spread his wings out as far as he could, while Tomoko watched and held her arms behind her head. "_It must be convenient_," she thought as she noticed some of Icarus' feathers float of into the night sky, "_for him to stay up all night. But what does she do when everybody else is asleep?_

"Hey, babe." Suddenly, an older man put his arm around her.

"What the...HEY! Leave me alone!" ordered Tomoko.

But the man, along with two of his buddies, surrounded her. "Hey, we're trying to be nice, sweetheart."

"Go away!" the black-haired girl demanded. "I'm with somebody right—"

*BAM*

"UGH!"

But one of the men punched her in the stomach. "Hey, we're trying to be NICE here, lady, but you're making it DIFFICULT, you little—"

*GRAB*

"What are you doing to my master?"

The head thug turned his head and saw Icarus grabbing his arm.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing to my master?" Icarus held the thug's arm up as his wings extended. All of a sudden, Icarus began glowing and resonating enormous power; wind began to blow around him as his emerald eyes glowed brighter; Icarus' power was so tremendous that it began blowing the water and breaking small mountains, much to Tomoko's shock.

"What the hell, man?!" yelled one of the thugs.

"ICARUS! STOP IT!"

Hearing her master's word, Icarus stopped powering up and released the lead thug, who began to run away with his friends.

"What the hell was THAT?!" Tomoko demanded.

"Mater, you were in danger and—"

"I DON'T CARE! COME ON!" Tomoko grabbed her Angeloid hand and began dragging him back to the seaside lodge. "You could've put us all in danger," said Tomoko furiously.

* * *

The next day, Tomoko, Icarus, Sora, and Sugata sat on the rain heading back to Sorami; Tomoko noticed Icarus sadly staring out the window.

"Master," Icarus said as he looked at his master, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"No, Icarus, I'M the one who should be sorry about yelling at you yesterday," Tomoko said. "It just that I was scared you might've turned into some scary weapon, and then everybody would be afraid."

"Oh, okay."

Sora looked away in sadness. "_Does she really care about him THAT much?_"

Sugata, on the other hand, gazed at the Angeloid in suspicion. "a 'scary weapon'?"

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**(Young) Sora Mitsuki: Reiko Takagi (Japanese); Tia Ballard (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	5. The First Errand (1-Extra)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Now you might've noticed the words "chibitized" and "modernized" throughout the previous chapters. Why are those words there? Because, "modernized" people are regularly shaped humans, while "chibitized" characters are shrunken down to their super-deformed appearances, about a fraction of their normal size.

You probably think this style wasn't in neither the anime NOT the manga, right? Actually, it WAS. There are PLENTY of moments where the original characters appear "modernized", but then get "chibitized".

Why? I don't know, maybe it was to fit the comedy of the original manga.

But how will this work in the fanfic? Simple: when each chapter begins, you're supposed to assume that the characters are "modernized", but when you see the "chibitized" word, then the certain characters are "chibitized". Also, while they are "chibitized", they don't become "modernized" until prompted, so keep an eye out for that, will you? Good.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

"Listen close, Icarus, I have a very important errand for you," said Tomoko. "For the last few weeks, you're been acting FAR too eccentric and emotionless to be a tolerable human. So long as you live under my roof, you need to learn how to act like a human being. So here is what I want you to do: go to the market place and buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner; we'll be having curry tonight. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

*FLAP*

Icarus leapt into the air and flew off to the—

"HOLD IT!"

*CHING* *BOING* *THUD*

Icarus' collar suddenly appeared on his master's hand, which Tomoko used to yank her Angeloid servant face first onto the ground.

* * *

"Here you go." Tomoko gave Icarus and shopping list and some money. "This list contains all the ingredient you'll need to buy; and don't forget to give money to the people market clerks when you buy something."

"Yes, Master."

*FLAP*

Icarus leapt into the air and flew off to the—

"HOLD IT!"

*CHING* *BOING* *THUD*

Icarus' collar suddenly appeared on his chibitized master's hand, which Tomoko used to yank her chibitized Angeloid servant face first onto the ground.

"Do you HONESTLY think humans fly to the market?" asked Tomoko.

"Yes," answered Icarus.

"NO! THEY DON'T!"

* * *

And so, the modernized U.M.A. walked through the market place with brown basket case in his left arm, and the shopping list in his right hand. He made a quick stop to look at the grocery list:

**Carrots  
Curry Sauce  
Meat  
Onions  
Potatoes**

Icarus looked around the market place, when suddenly...something caught his eyes: a stand of watermelon. Intrigued, the Angeloid fell to his knees and began petting one of the watermelon on the stand.

"Heh, you like that watermelon, don't cha?" asked the stand runner. "Well then, how about I give you a discount?"

* * *

Little did Icarus know that his master was right around a corner, observing her Angeloid's actions. "_I know I shouldn't be following him, but I need to make sure this idiot gets everything he NEEDS to get. And not the shit he DOESN'T need! I'll let the watermelon go, but only if you get everything right!_"

* * *

"Carrots." Icarus picked up some carrots.

* * *

"Potatoes." Icarus picked up a bag of potatos.

* * *

"Onions." Icarus picked up a bag of string jelly.

* * *

"_Dammit, Icarus!_" thought Tomoko. "_You just missed the onions. Well, whatever, I'll let it slide as long as he remembers the meat. After all, that the MOST important ingredient in making curry!_"

* * *

Making his purchases, Icarus walked off with the groceries in his basket, while holding the watermelon in his arms. He then made a stop and turned and walked toward the stand on his left. "Meat." He reached into the box and pulled out a baby chick.

* * *

"_EEEEEEK! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, ICARUS?! THAT'S NOT MEAT! OH SHIT! I CAN'T WATCH ANYMORE! I GOTTA GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!_" With a waterfall of tears in her eyes, Tomoko desperately rushed all the way home.

* * *

Later that night, Tomoko, now modernized, sat at the table with a plate of curry right in front of him, made by his Angeloid servant who knelt at the opposite end of the table. "_Wow! This actually looks really good. Maybe I WAS a bit to hard on him._" So she picked up a pair a chopsticks, which she used to pick up the food, and put the food in her mouth...

*SHINE*

Suddenly, Tomoko's taste buds brought his back to his childhood days with his mother.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"Here you go," Tomoko's mother said as she presented a plate of her cooking to her son and had a warm smile on her face._

_Excited, Tomoko picked up the food with her chopsticks and put it in her mouth..._

_*SHINE*_

_"MMMM! Delicious!" Tomoko cried. "What IS this, Mama!"_

_"Why, thank you, Tomoko," said his mother. "It's Mama's famous recipe: meat & potato stew."_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"DAMMIT, ICARUS!" Tomoko screamed as she chibitized and shot up onto her feet. "THIS IS MEAT & POTATO STEW! NOT CURRY!" Grabbing the meal she furiously threw it at her chibitized Angeloid's face...

*SPLAT*

**End of Volume 1**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Daedalus: Daisuke Ono (Japanese); Zach Aguilar (English)**

* * *

**Volume 2 will commence after "Freezing" Volume 4 is completed. Until then...**

**Later**


	6. Homework (2-5)

**And now, the series continues...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Before we begin our Volume 2, there's something you should know: creating this series isn't easy; as said before, the purpose of this fanfic is genderbending the ORIGINAL story, which means taking all the male-centric moments and changing it for the female demographic.

Case and point: Chapter 3 of the ORIGINAL story has Tomoki, the MALE Tomoko, accidentally making Sohara, the FEMALE Sora, unable to wear undergarments. This makes things worse for Sohara since she wears a miniskirt, which results in her attempting to push her skirt down millions of times. So for the reimagining, Tomoko would make Sora unable to wear briefs, but since boys wear pants, that would make it much less funny, so to make it work, Sora was also supposed to have a rough time keeping his pants up, as they keep falling down a lot of times.

Just remember, MrWii000 is a boy, NOT a girl, so don't be afraid to give him any suggestions on how to make the story good.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

**Volume 2**

"This...is...BULLSHIT!" screamed the chibitized Tomoko; she was sitting at her desk and working on her homework with Sora.

"What's wrong, Tomo-chan?" asked Sora.

"This STUPID homework Takehara always gives us!" yelled Tomoko. "She always gives us impossible problems to solve! Even near the holidays!" She modernized as she stood up and stretched out her body. "BUT I WILL SOLVE THIS GODDAMN PROBLEM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't solve this problem either."

"Well, of COURSE you can't. If YOU can't solve it, neither can I, dummy."

Sora chibitized and made a shocked and offended face, while Tomoko collapsed onto the floor, hoping to—

*PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT*

Tomoko suddenly turned her head to the corner, where Icarus was on his knees patting a head of his watermelon.

"THAT'S IT!" Tomoko shouted. "Icarus, I'd like another card to—"

"NO WAY, TOMO-CHAN!" Sora modernized and screamed. "HAVEN'T YOU FORGOTTEN THAT THE LAST CARD YOU USED BACKFIRED?!"

"AH!...oh yeah, you're right..." Tomoko began rolling around in despair.

"Forget about your slave, and try thinking about how to solve the problem instead of rolling around on the floor...are you listening?"

But as Tomoko continued rolling around, she closed her eyes as something very peculiar entered her perverted mind...

* * *

**(Tomoko's Fantasy)**

_A chibitized Tomoko opened her eyes and found herself alone in her house...naked, but with wings covering her boobs and lower area._

_"Greeting, Master."_

_The perverted girl turned around, only to notice someone twice her current height standing right behind her._

_Tomoko looked up to see a man with rosy-pink hair and emotionless emerald eyes looking down at her; Icarus' wings were spread out and was wearing nothing...except white briefs._

_"I-Icarus? W-W-WHAT are you doing?" asked the shocked female pervert._

_"You are my master," Icarus answered in his monotone voice. "Therefore, your every desire is my command..." He reached his hands down to his briefs, slowly sliding them down his legs, and right in front of his master, who now had blood running down her nostrils._

**(End of Tomoko's Fantasy)**

* * *

The female pervert had a smile on his face, while her eyes were still closed and blood ran out her nose. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Sora glaring down at him with his left arm arched back and his hand in a chopping position. This sight led to Tomoko chibitizing and closing her eyes with a big smile across her cheeks. "_Son of a—_"

*CHOP*

* * *

Tomoko was now laying face first on the ground with a big bump on the back of her head.

"Good grief," groaned Sora, who was standing around and looking away with his hands on his hips. "We'll NEVER solve anything if you keep spacing off!" Then he opened his eyes in realization. "I GOT it! We should ask Sugata-senpai for help!"

* * *

"Sorry, you two," said the residence from within the Sugata household, "but we DON'T have anyone named Eshiko living here."

Sora and a modernized Tomoko stood outside the residence dumbfounded; behind them, Tomoko's chibitized Angeloid chased after a butterfly.

"Well THIS sucks," said Tomoko. "How can the only 'Sugata' household in Sorami NOT have Sugata living there? Come to THINK of it, I can't seem to contact Senpai either...oh well, might as well—"

"Sakurai-chan! Mitsuki-san!" called out a voice from their left. The two of them turn their heads left and came across a slightly older teenage boy; this boy had a purple mohawk and squinty dark-purple eyes; he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a big red "No" symbol on the front, black shorts, and green sneakers with blue accents; his arms had tattoos of a blue octopus on the left, and a red spider on the right (also, there was a tattoo design on his chest, but it was covered up by his shirt); finally, under his right arm was a skateboard. "Wassup, yo?" asked the mohawk boy.

"Oh, hi there, Student Council President Satsukitane Makoto," greeted Sora.

"_Oh god!_" Tomoko started panicking. "_It's that psychotic punk!_" Closing her eyes, Tomoko gave a nervous smile and waved her hand.

"So, you two on a date?" asked Makoto.

"A DATE?! NO!" Tomoko and Sora yelled in unison.

"'No'? But you both seem like you're BATHING together, right?" asked the skateboarding punk.

"NO!" yelled the blushing girl.

Sora's face began turning red.

"And I heard rumors that a few days ago, Sakurai-chan forced Mitsuki-san to not wear undergarments."

Tomoko and Sora began chibitizing at their upperclassman's words.

"AND Sakurai-chan handcuffed Mitsuki-san so that his pants could fall down over and over again," Makoto continued in his sadistic tone.

Freaking out, Tamoko and Sora backed up a few paces before hanging their heads over in shame, knowing Makoto was right.

"By the way," Makoto said as he dropped his skateboard, "if you're looking for Sugata-chan, he lives at the riverbank just south from here."

"The riverbank?" the modernized Tomoko and Sora asked in unison.

"Yep, follow me and I'll SHOW you."

* * *

At the riverbank sat a tent with the word "Sugata" on the front door. Outside, a shirtless Sugata (who WAS wearing a bra) had just finished catching fish when Tomoko arrived with the others.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" asked the chibitized Tomoko furiously. "YOU LIVE IN A TENT?!"

"Yes, what wrong with that?" asked Sugata.

"So, THIS is where you go after school?" asked Sora.

"That's right." Sugata bowed at her guests. "Welcome, you too."

"Thanks for having us," Sora responded as he bowed back.

Icarus bowed as well, while a sweat drop fell down Tomoko's big stunned head.

* * *

"Question 3, Part 1: Identities — [cos() + i sin()] - 5 = cos(5)." Sugata observed one of the problems at her desk, opposite to Sora and the modernized Tomoko.

"Seems like a pretty simple problem to me," said Makoto.

"I agree, it she's trying to masquerade as a mathematician, she could've tried to make harder questions."

Chibitized, Tomoko and Sora looked at each other. "It's liked she's on a completely different tier," whispered Tomoko.

Sugata stared long and hard at the problem.

Tomoko and Sora modernized as they looked at their nerdy upperclassman.

"Icarus! Can you help me solve this problem?" Sugata called out to Icarus; for HIS part, Icarus was walking around the river, shoeless, but as soon as he heard Sugata's request, he stepped out of the river to solve the problem. Taking the sheet of paper, he sat down at the table.

"Why does Icarus have to solve this?" Tomoko asked Sugata.

"Do you remember what he said to you?" Sugata asked back.

* * *

_"It is my duty to fulfill any command you have. We Angeloids were created to satisfy our masters with anything they desire."_

* * *

"So, if he is a cyborg," continued Sugata, "then he might have superior computational abilities."

"Finished." Icarus set down the pen.

"Wow, THAT was fast!" exclaimed Sora.

"REALLY?!" cried Tomoko. "OH, THANK YOU, ICARUS! YOU JUST—" But as she happily took the papers, she only saw the word "Master" across each and every sheet "—ruined my homework! YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! AND IN PEN!"

"_Guess NOT_," thought Sugata.

* * *

"Finally..." sighed Tomoko sometime later; she had just completed her homework with Sugata's help and was now laying her head on the table.

"Thank you very much, Senpai," said Sora with a bow.

"Yeah, thanks," groaned Tomoko.

"No problem," said the glasses-wearing girl. "Now for our NEXT order of business..." She opened up her laptop and presented it to Tomoko. "Check THIS out."

"Isn't this the same thing from before?" Tomoko asked while looking at a black hole on the monitor.

"This disturbance in the Earth's magnetic field means that it's still in the airspace above the city," explained Sugata. "Up till now, the New World has been basically circumnavigating the Earth, but now it's holding station above the city. This has never happened before."

"THAT'S weird," said Makoto. "I can't seem to see it."

"The last time I saw it," said Tomoko, "it looked like a hole in the sky."

"Maybe it's refracting light somehow," said Sugata, "or hiding behind the clouds."

"Hey, Icarus," Tomoko called out to Icarus, who was looking out over the lake, "could you please fly around and take a look?"

"As you wish, Master," said her emotionless Angeoid.

*FLAP*

Removing his sweat shirt, Icarus extended his wings and took to the sky. Ten seconds later, he returned to ground level and said, "Nothing."

But Sugata looked at him with suspicious eyes. Tomoko and Sora, on the other hand, noticed Sugata's hang glider seated right next to his tent. "Hey, Senpai, are you planning on flying tomorrow?" asked Sora.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," said Sugata. "I'm planning another test fight tomorrow, and I'll need you're help with it. But for now, since you have tomorrow off, wanna spend the night at my place?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tomoko and Sora were fishing for tonight's dinner.

*SPLASH*

"GOT'CHA!" Tomoko pulled out a fish with ease.

*TUG*

"EEEP!" But Sora was pulled into the lake. "*GASP* Dammit, I'm soaking wet!"

"Sora-san! Are you okay?!" Tomoko rushed after Sora to help out, but as Sora emerged from the water, Tomoko chibitized as blood ran down her left nostril; Why? Well, I don't wanna say, but when Sora noticed what her friend was looking at...

*CHOP*

...he karate chopped him into a tree.

"Hey, Tomoko, where's Icarus?" asked Sugata.

"WHAT?!" Tomoko yelled as she pulled her head out of the tree. "You mean you LOST him?"

"HEY! ICARUS-KUN!" Sora called out. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

*SCREECH*

All of a sudden, a loud jet-plane noise started growing louder...and louder...and louder...and—

*BOOM*

A sudden shockwave erupted, splashing water from the river onto the teenagers.

"What just happened?!" yelled the modernized Tomoko.

Just then, they all saw Icarus carrying a ginormous fish on his back.

"What the hell is THAT?!" Tomoko screamed.

"THAT is a pirarucu," explained Sugata, "a fish from the Amazons of South America, and the world's LARGEST freshwater fish."

"The AMAZON?!" Tomoko gasped. "How the hell was she even ABLE to travel from Japan to South America in only a few seconds?"

"My highest speed rat is Mach 24," explained the Angeloid.

"In other words, 30,000km/h," said Sugata.

* * *

"ITADAKIMASU!"

* * *

Later that night, after eating dinner, Tomoko, Sora, and Makoto were asleep in Sugata's tent. Sugata, on the other hand, was observing Icarus, who had his wings spread out as he looked unto the night sky. "What ARE you exactly?" asked Sugata.

"I am a pet-class Angeloid," answered Icarus, "Type—"

"No, you're not...you were able to not only fly at Mach 24, but you also managed to retrieve a five-meter fish from South America, and yet you late computational skills, on top of that, you seem to lack emotions...so I'll ask again...WHAT are you? And why do you stay by Tomoko's side all the time?"

"...…I don't know...but I stay by Master's side becuase she commanded me too...yet everytime I stay by her side, she get angry...like today...I sometimes wonder if Master truly wants me to stay by her."

"...I think you should have FUN when you're near her," Sugata said as she prepared leave, "and I'm sure you'll NEVER be apart."

* * *

The next day, it was time for Sugata's flying test...with TOMOKO being the guinea pig.

"WAIT A SEC!" Tomoko panicked. "WHY AM I THE ONE HAS TO FLY?!"

"Because you owe me for helping you with your homework," explained Sugata. "Now, TAKE OFF!" She pushed Tomoko off the ledge, but the poor test subject merely crashed, screaming, "YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

*CRASH*

"TOMO-CHAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" cried Sora.

"Don't worry, Mitsuki-san," chuckled Makoto. "I'm sure Sakurai-chan will recover in two weeks."

"Can I ask you something?" the Angeloid boy asked Sugata while holding his watermelon.

"Sure. What?" asked Sugata.

"What is 'fun'? I don't understand what 'fun' is. But whenever I'm with Master, my heart strangely feels lighter."

"...For your homework, figure it out yourself."

"...…...As you wish."

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Makoto Satsukitane: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese); Travis Willingham (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	7. Dirge (2-6)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Tell me, have you ever heard of the manga series "Judas"?

"Judas" is a manga series about a about a man aptly named "Man of Judas". The "Man of Judas" is cursed to kill 666 human beings to regain his humanity, but uses a cross-dressing slave boy named Eve to commit the murders since he has no corporeal body andd is forbidden from making contact with humans.

Why am I addressing this? Because "Judas" was written by "HLP" author, Minazuki Suu. Also, because "Man of Judas" will be appearing in today's chapter, just like in the ORIGINAL unbent version.

Because of this, however, "Man of Judas" will be NOT be genderbent, and thus is owned by Minazuki-san, NOT MrWii000.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

Inside Sora's house, Sora and Icarus were changing into kimono robes. "Put your arm through the sleeve," instructed Sora. "Then cross the left-handed side over the RIGHT."

"Like THIS?" Icarus did as he was instructed as he put on his kimono robe.

"They're called yukata," explained Sora. "There's going to be a festival at the nearby shrine tonight. And everybody wears these robes at festivals."

"Oh, Master?" The Angeloid boy looked out the creeked-open window all of a sudden. Confused, Sora looked through the crack and...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Enraged, Sora threw the window open, exposing her chibitized childhood friend spying on them both. "PERVERT!"

*CHOP*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The pervert girl was knocked off the roof of Sora's house in one chop.

* * *

Meanwhile, a mysterious man in a black jacket and black pants was walking along a dirt road; in her left hand was a chain that pulled a vampire-like coffin; in his right hand was a pistol.

* * *

That night, the festival had begun, and many had attended, including, Sora, Icarus, and the modernized Tomoko.

"WOW! There's more people here than LAST year!" cried Sora. "Check out the cotton candy! The dumplings! The fried soba!"

"Is food REALLY the only thing you think about at festivals?" Tomoko asked as she held her arms behind her back.

"What's wrong with THAT?"

"Because you'll get fat and—"

But Sora furiously turned around and held her hand in a chopping position, chibitizing Tomoko.

"—EEK! WHAT?! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Tomoko panicked. Just then, she noticed Icarus knelt down at one of the stalls; in his arms were a bunch of baby chick. "ICARUS!" Tomoko screamed. "I CAN'T AFFORD TO BUY ALL OF THOSE! PUT THEM BACK!"

* * *

Modernized, Tomoko continued looking at the stalls with Sora. Just then, they noticed a with a bunch of pigeons seated on the stand. Suddenly, the pigeons flew to reveal the host of the stand. "Welcome," said the host when a malicious grin. Behind him were an assortments of guns.

"Man, Tomo-chan, I hate to hide behind you, but this rifle range guy SCARES me," Sora whispered as she hid behind Tomoko.

"He seems to have a lot of guns," said Sugata from right next to them, "but no prizes. And no shooting targets either."

"Senpai?!" Tomoko exclaimed. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Makoto invited me."

"What'cha think?" called out a voice from the top of nearby stairs; it was Makoto. "I thought this festival needed something to make the festival more lively. So we, the Satsukitane family, invited an S-Class assassin, wanted in over 50 countries, and with a ¥9.9 billion bounty on his head, to spice things up!"

"What are you talking about, Prez?" asked Tomoko.

"He's hosting a simple survival game," explained the teenage punk, "you merely shoot at your opponents with cork guns, and the last man standing wins ¥10 million."

The entire crowd gasped at the shock of the prize money.

"How interesting," Sugata said as he grabbed a sniper rifle. "We would win enough yen to buy our own dreams."

"Sounds like fun!" Sora cheered. "Come on, Tomo-chan! Let's join!"

"_I've got a bad feeling about this_," Tomoko thought as she picked up a revolver.

* * *

The entire festival attendees gathered at the shrine at the top of the hill, with Makoto hosting them. "Okay, everybody to your starting positions!" Hearing Makoto's words, the entire crowd fled, with the exception of Tomoko.

Makoto held his gun in the air. "In 3...2...1..."

*BANG*

"...GO!"

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"SHIT!" Tomoko quickly ducked to avoid getting hit by the bullets in the crossfire. "_I gotta get the hell outta here!_" She crawled on her stomach to—

*BANG*

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled an old lady with two pistols.

"AH! The old lady from the community center!" exclaimed Tomoko. "I thought you're leg hurt!"

"The thought of winning ¥10 million magically healed it up!"

*BANG*

She began firing Tomoko, forcing the teenage girl to flee for her—

*SCREECH*

—just then, she stopped in tracks at who was blocking her: a slightly younger woman with a tommy gun who yelled, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"The vegetable-selling lady!"

"I GOT'CHA NOW!" yelled a man from around a tree with a pistol.

"THE FISHERMAN!"

*BANG*

*BANG* *BANG*

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Tomoko ran for her her chibitized life the three other opponents attempted to chase the poor chibitized girl down.

"It's Sakurai-chan!"

"Let's GET her!"

"Yeah!"

Three other teenage boys suddenly joined the fray.

"Wow, Sakurai-chan! I never knew everbody LOVED you that much!" taunted Makoto.

"NO THEY DON'T!" Tomoko jumped behind a tree. "*GASP* *GASP* I should be safe for now!"

"OH NO, YOU'RE NOT!" The old lady suddenly leapt at Tomoko, ready to gun her down. "YOU'RE—"

*BANG*

*THUD*

The old woman suddenly fell to the ground as she was shot in the head.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

The teenage boys were hit and knocked to the ground as well.

"DAMMIT!" yelled the fisherman. "A Sniper!"

* * *

From atop a tree, Sugata stood with a sniper rifle in her hand. She pointed her sniper at the fisherman...

*BANG*

...the vegetable saleswoman...

*BANG*

...and finally at—

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Suddenly, green bullets rained down from the sky, hitting Sugata and knocking her out of the tree.

Others began to flee in terror as the one who was shooting at them...was Icarus with a turret gun in his hands.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

One by one, the contestant fell under the Angeloid's reign of terror.

"RUN!"

"SMEBODY! HELP US!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD

By the time shooting stopped, it was all over, with Icarus standing atop a mountain of corpse, all by his own—

*BANG*

Icarus suddenly chibitized as he got shot in the head by his chibitized master.

"WHAT THE HELL, ICARUS?! YOU'RE GOING OVERBOARD! GET OUTTA HERE! NOW!" his master ordered.

"As you wish, Master." Icarus flew off with his turret gun.

"_Well, I guess that's a few less psychos to deal with, thanks to Icarus_," thought Tomoko. "_Maybe winning __¥10 million won't be so hard AFTER all._"

* * *

Tomoko arrived back at gun booth, where Man of Judas sat in patience. "Hey, what's-your-name? Judas? How many are left?" Tomoko panted. "I'm still in the game." Oddly enough, Judas remained silent. "Well? HOW MANY?" Tomoko demanded.

Rather than answer, Judas pulled out his own gun and pointed it at the air with a malicious grin across his face.

*BANG*

*SNAP*

*THUD*

The bullet hit the tree branch, which fell off right next to Tomoko.

"WHAT THE...?! WAIT A SEC! IS THAT..."

"That's right," whispered Judas. "This is one of two real guns that I mixed into the game."

"TWO?! But then who has..."

"THERE you are!" Sora suddenly caught up to the panicking perverted girl. "Tomo-chan! I've been looking everywhere for you. Now, I can...FINALLY TAKE YOU DOWN!" Sora chibitized as he pointed his gun at his childhood friend.

"EEK! IS THAT THE OTHER REAL GUN!" Tomoko screamed at Judas.

Judas merely nodded.

*BANG*

Sora shot at Tomoko, but merely missed; the bullet left a trail of smoke, as did smoke coming out of the bullet hole. "WO-O-O-OW! THAT LOOKED WAY TOO REAL!" An insane smile crossed his face.

"SORA! STOP! THAT IS REAL!" Tomoko ran for her life.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Sora continued shooting like a maniac, chasing his terrified friend up the stairs to the shrine. "ONCE YOUR OUT, ¥10 MILLION WILL BE ALL MINE! BYE BYE!" He aimed his pistol at his friend to deliver the final blow.

"SORA!" cried Tomoko. "PLEASE STOP! DON'T!"

*FLAP*

*BANG*

*THUD*

Modernized, Tomoko held up her arms as her life was about go come to an end...but it DIDN'T. As she opened her eyes, she saw that she was just fine. But then she looked and saw Sora, also modernized, still holding his pistol, staring with wide-open, shocked, horrified eyes at what he had just did. Looking down, Tomoko saw a winged-boy lying on the ground with his eyes closed, and a bullet mark on his forehead. Tomoko couldn't take what had just happened; she fell to her knees and, with tears in her eyes, screamed, "ICARUS!" in a loud and agonizing—

"Yes, Master?" Icarus sat straight up, shocking his master, chibitizing her, and making her fall backwards.

* * *

"What the hell is your skin MADE of?" the modernized Tomoko asked as she applied bandages on her Angeloid's forehead. "You nearly scared me to death."

Makoto and Sugata had recently joined up to Tomoko and Sora, who was shivering while still holding his pistol. "So who's the winner?" Sugata asked as she took the pistol out of Sora's hands. "I mean, you and Sora ARE the only two left, Tomoko."

"Actually, there's ONE more contestant I forgot to mention," said Makoto.

*SNAP*

At that moment, pidgeons flew out from the top of the stairs and the Man of Judas stepped up. "Are you kids ready?"

* * *

The three contestants faced each other down like ANY western movie; on one side stood Sora and a chibitized Tomoko; on the other, Man of Judas.

The three of them held each of their pistols, ready to deliver the final shot...

*BANG* *BANG*

* * *

Tomoko and a chibitized Sora laid on the ground in defeat with smoke coming from their bruised foreheads.

"Man of Judas WINS!" announced Makoto. "Congratulations. Here's you ¥10 million."

"Thank you," Judas said with a smile as he grabbed his chained coffin and walked off. "See you NEXT year."

"You too!"

"_But not ME!_" thought the devastated Tomoko. "_I've had enough of guns for one night!_"

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Man of Judas: Jurota Kosugi (Japanese); Christopher Sabat (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	8. Blown Up (2-7)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Today, I shall be discussing the casting choices for "HLP (Seitenkan)". First things first: the genders: For females who are 15 or older, their voices will be females; for males who are 15 and older, the males will fill the casting range; however, if that male is 12 years of younger, his voices will instead be FEMALES, since MANY females are known to voice young boys; finally, if they are 13 of 14 years old, their Japanese voice actor is FEMALE, while the English dub will be done by a MALE.

For the cast of the Japanese version, ANYONE is eligible, so long as they are still active and/or alive; for the English dub, only those who for Funimation may be allowed. (Also, keep in mind that MrWii000 only genderbends dubbed Funimation harem anime.)

You see, Funimation is the company that not only licensed, but also dubbed/produced the ORIGINAL "Heaven's Lost Property" anime; therefore, anyone who has THREE or more Funimation roles under their belt may be put onto this fanfic; however, anyone with TWO or less will NOT be allowed into the series, though there ARE a few exceptions (we'll get to that later).

For the lead female character, A.K.A. the Harem Queen, a female Funimation voice actor takes the role. Also, if the original Harem King is briefly turned into female, the same voice actress(es) would reprise their role. Simple, right?

As for the Harem Queen's members, MrWii000 prefers Funimation voice actors who HAVE worked with Funimation on three or more occasions, but reside in California, regardless of whether they've ALWAYS lived there, or decided to start living there after moving from Texas (where Funimation is located). Also, at least ONE harem member is allowed to be voiced by a non-Funimation actor, but that actor must've originally been in TokyoPop's Californian dub of "Initial D", Gold Harmony's Californian dub of the original "Dragon Ball" anime, the Californian Bang Zoom! dub of "Dragon Ball Super", Anime Work's Californian dub of the first "YuYu Hakusho" movie, 4Kids' New York dub of "One Piece", or Bandai's Canadian dub of both the anime and movie version of "Escaflowne". Why? Because there are some certain actors that MrWii000 wants to work more (if ever) for Funimation once in awhile, and while SOME are fortunate enough, OTHERS still haven't gotten the chance (especially the entire TokyoPop cast of "Initial D").

Finally, I'll probably talk about the voice actors themselves in FUTURE chapters if the fanbase wants it...or if MrWii000 runs out of opening monologues for me...

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

It was another beautiful morning for the town of Sorami. Tomoko awoke from her nighttime sleep and opened the bedroom door so stretch out her arms. "Such perfect weather," she said happily. "Nothing but peace and quiet." She turned around to—

*FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP*

Tomoko quickly turned back—

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

—and was BOMBARDED by...

"BRIEFS!?" Tomoko screamed as she chibitized and crawled out of the pile. "Where did all these BRIEFS come from?!"

"I don't know," said a chibitized Icarus. "Perhaps they migrated back home like birds."

"_'Migrated back home like birds'?_" Tomoko noticed a peculiar pattern of one of the briefs: it read "WOOF" and had a picture of a dog in the middle. '_Wait a sec..._"

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Tomoko saw Sora laying on the ground with his pants dropped and his underwear exposed; the underwear read "WOOF" and had a picture of a dog in the middle. Chibitized, Tomoko quickly looked away as Sora pulled up his pants and angrily asked, "Were you looking?"_

_"N-No," said Tomoko quickly._

_"Didn't THINK so."_

_"_But, seriously, Sora, you're NOT a kid anymore. I could think of ONE pair of undies that would be more mature than a dog._"_

_*ZOOM*_

_"AHHH!" Sora suddenly screamed._

_"What's wrong?" Sora asked suddenly._

_She looked back at Sora, only to notice..._

_"Underwear!" exclaimed a student._

_"Flying in the air!" exclaimed another._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"Oh, yeah!" Tomoko whispered. "So, are YOU saying all these briefs returned?" she asked her Angeloid.

"Yes. They must've circled the world, and then returned to YOU, Master."

"'To ME'?" the modernized perverted girl looked around at the briefs that encircled her. "They came back to ME? I...I...I'VE NEVER FELT SO HAPPY!" With tears of joy, she embraced all the men's underwear she could into her arms.

*TING*

Tomoko suddenly chibitized as she felt a familiar, terrifying aura right behind her. "I-I-It's NOT what it—"

*CHOP*

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

*CHOP*

*RIP*

* * *

Now the entire room was full of MOSTLY shredded briefs; Sora was faced away from Tomoko with his eyes closed and his fists on his hips. "How COULD you?!" Tomoko cried as he held a bunch of those shredded briefs in her arms and cried her eyes out the shear agony. "HOW COULD YOU COMMIT SUCH A HORRENDOUS CRIME?! YOU'RE A MURDERER! YOU ENDED THEIR LIVES!"

"Actually," explained Icarus, "I think this is because the card effect merely wore off."

"Doesn't matter," Sora said as he turned around. "You've gotta get rid of them, okay, Tomo-chan?"

"Sure thing, Sora!" Tomoko said with a pair of briefs over her head.

*CHOP*

"TOMO-CHAN! Would it KILL you to NOT be a pervert for just...ONE...DAY?" Just then, Sora noticed a bunch of Icarus' cards on the ground; a villainous smile loomed on his face as he got an idea. "Hey, Icarus..." He whispered some important details into Icarus' ear.

"Yes, it can be done," said the Angeloid.

* * *

The next morning, Tomoko was asleep in her futon.

"_Hey, Tomo-chan!_" Sora called out from her house. "_Did you get rid of all the briefs from the yesterday?!_"

"*ZZZZ*...Yeah, whatever...*ZZZZ*" snored Tomoko.

"_Good!_"

But the little (and STILL chibitized) pervert sat up in her futon, holding a pair of briefs in her hands.

*TICK*

"Yeah right!" she whispered to herself.

*TICK*

"Sorry, Sora."

*TICK*

"THIS time, I REALLY DID try to do what you asked..."

*TICK*

"...but every maturing man is SUPPOSED to own their own pair of panties..."

*TICK*

"...therefore, every maturing WOMAN has to keep her own pair of—"

*BOOM*

An explosion suddenly rattled and decimated Tomoko's entire room, leaving the little female pervert lying face down on the floor.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" she screamed.

*SLIDE*

"AHA! I KNEW IT!"

Tomoko looked out her window and saw her friend glaring at her. "I'm gonna be borrowing Icarus-kun and his cards for the day," Sora said as he closed his eyes and smiled. "The briefs...shall EXPLODE! Well, NOT right off the bat, they'll only do so if they cross your eyesight. I did it hoping it would knock some of that slutty perversion out of you. But judging from the explosion I just heard, you didn't throw out ANY pair, DID you?!"

Tomoko hung her mouth wide open as she couldn't believe what Sora did to her.

"Anyways, Icarus-kun and I are going out for an all-boys day out," continued Sora. "We'll be back in a couple hours. Good luck staying alive till then! See ya!" He turned around to—

"SORA! WAIT!" cried Tomoko.

"What?" Sora asked as he turned back. "You wanna apologize for lying?"

"No, I-ICARUS TOOK YOUR BRIEFS WHILE YOU WERE TALKING TO ME!"

"WHAT?! ICARUS!" Sora angrily turned the Angeloid. "GIMME BACK MY...Wait a sec! No, he didn't!" Enraged, Sora removed her pants to show his briefs to the female pervert.

*TICK*

"I'm still WEARING—"

*TICK*

But just then, he paused and noticed something...

*TICK*

...Tomoko had a mischievous grin on her face.

*TICK*

"_Why the hell is she..._"

*TICK*

"Oh, SHIT!"

*BOOM*

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A huge explosion rattled Sora's room.

"Hee hee hee hee, gotcha!" giggled Tomoko. "You knew I couldn't see your briefs under the windowsill, but you ALWAYS get changed with your window open! Serves you right, Sora!" She then crouched under her windowsill and held a hand under her mouth as she began laughing. "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"ARGH! YOU BITCH!" Sora screamed as he began throwing stuff at Tomoko. "I CHANGE MY MIND! BURN IN HELL, YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

After changing into new pair of briefs, Sora left his house with Icarus. "C'mon, Icarus-kun, let's have some fun!"

"Just a sec," said the emotionless Angeloid. "Master is in—"

"Forget about her. Your master has to take care of herself, today." Sora took Icarus' hand and they walked off together.

* * *

"Aw, man," Tomoko gasped. "If I see any briefs, they'll explode. "Goddamn you, Sora. Don't you realize that every maturing woman is supposed to treasure her own pair on briefs? Whatever, I gotta get outta here!"

*SLIDE*

Throwing her door open, Tomoko rushed to the hallway...which had briefs hung up on the wall. "_Dammit, I hung up the briefs all over my hallway!_"

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Tomoko managed to hide himself behind the wall as the briefs exploded. "I'LL NEVER SURVIVE IF THIS KEEP SEEING..." Tomoko cried to herself. "_Wait a sec...they'll only explode in I LOOK at them...but if I DON'T..._" Tomoko had the clever idea of wrapping a blindfold around her eyes, then began to move along the walls of her house. "_And since I know my own house, this labyrinth will be a__—_"

*PAT*

But then Tomoko bumped into a hanging pair of briefs.

*BOOM*

Tomoko was now laying on the ground as smoke flew from her body. "_I CAN'T TOUCH THEM EITHER?! DAMMIT, HE THOUGHT OF EVERYTHING, DIDN'T HE?!_" thought the perverted girl. "FINE, I'LL JUST JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!"

*SLIDE*

Tomoko threw open her door, leading to her backyard...which ALSO had a bunch of briefs hanging around.

"_Crap, I KNEW I shouldn't've hung them up in my yard!_"

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

A shockwave from the explosion sent Tomoko flying.

"_Fine, I'll just hide in the bathroom._" Upon reaching her bathroom, Tomoko slid the door open and removed her blindfold...only to see a bunch of briefs in the toilet.

Tomoko couldn't do anything but shut her eyes and smile. "_Son of a_—"

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

* * *

*TING* *TING* *TING*

Icarus' ahoge twitched as he sat at a table at a restaurant he and Sora attended.

"What's wrong, Icarus-kun?" Sora asked as he approached Icarus.

"Master is—"

"NO! You're NOT helping out that evil bitch right now! She NEEDS to learn her lesson." Sora yelled as he sat on the opposite side of the table. "Here!" Sora passed an ice cream shake to the Angeloid. "This is my treat for you."

"Master is...evil?"

Hearing Icarus' words, Sora gave a concerned look. "Well...I mean she IS a sick, creepy slut, but that DOESN'T necessarily make her evil. Oh, never mind. Tell me, is this your first time going out to eat."

Icarus nodded.

"Well, don't you have any friends to hang out with?" asked Sora.

Icarus shook his head.

"Oh...um...sorry I asked," said Sora quickly. "You know, it sorta reminds me of MYSELF when I first moved here. You see, back then, when I was younger, I was ALWAYS sick, so I had to stay indoors most of my life. And aside from Tomo-chan, I NEVER had any friends. And one day, on my birthday, Tomo-chan was the only one who attend, and you wanna know what she gave me? An orange tree seed she got from her grandma, but since she gave it to me, I planted it in the backyard and my family and I were able to have oranges for an entire year! Heh heh heh. It was the BEST birthday of my life. She may act the way she is, but she's ALSO very kind, understanding, and dependable...b-but that STILL doesn't condone her for being a slutty pervert. I mean, there were times when she REALLY pissed my off as well. Like, one day, Tomo-chan and I were practicing karate, and while I was struggling to try and break boards with a karate chop, Tomo-chan just DROPPED MY PANTS! She said it would help with my karate, but it was the MOST embarrassing day of my life and—"

*TING* *TING* *TING*

"Master will die if we don't return home," interrupted Icarus.

"Huh?" Sora checked his watch. "Oh, alright, I guess she HAS suffered enough."

* * *

Sometime later...

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

"*PANT* *PANT* *PANT* ALMOST THERE!" Tomoko made a last turn in her house and was now facing the final hallway that led to her front door...all while the briefs continued to explode all around him. "HOME STRETCH!"

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Tomoko sprinted for the door, ready to—

*SLIDE*

"Tomoko," said Sora, "we're—"

*BAM*

Tomoko suddenly crashed into Sora.

*THUD*

As she opened her eyes, she began freaking out...

*TICK*

Sora opened her eyes and sat up...

*TICK*

...rubbing the back of his head.

*TICK*

As he looked down, he saw his pants accidentally dropped and Tomoko right in-between his legs...

*TICK*

...with her eyes wide open.

*TICK*

"OH, F—"

*BOOM*

*CRASH*

The final explosion was SO big that it ultimately destroyed Tomoko's house.

* * *

By the time the smoke settled down, Tomoko's house was gone; Tomoko and a chibitized Sora were lying face down on the floor, covered in dust and ashes, while a chibitized Icarus looked over the two soot-covered teenagers.

"I hate you, Tomo-chan," Sora furiously muttered. "I really...really...REALLY hate you!"

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Eshiko Sugata: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese); Laura Bailey (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	9. Homeless (2-8)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monolouge)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Did you know that my friend, Makoto, is the son of the head of Sorami's Yakuza division? Well, the reason I'm telling you this is because Makoto's mother will be making her debut in this chapter.

For her appearance, imagine Mikako, the ORIGINAL Makoto, as an adult. Likewise, Makoto appearance is that of Mikako's father; however, he has a purple mohawk instead of being bald (and doesn't have scars around his face).

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monolouge)**

* * *

"Ah, what a beautiful morning," said Tomoko at the table.

"Master," said Icarus from across the table, "winter will be coming soon. So, may I suggest we find you a new home?"

Tomoko hung her head as he knew Icarus was right; yesterday, Tomoko's entire house was destroyed by a bunch of exploding panties that he hung up inside his house. "Hey! I GOT it!" she shouted with determination is her eyes. "Let's stay at Sugata-senpai's house!"

* * *

At her tent, Sugata was fishing at the river.

"Excuse me, Sugata-senpai," Tomoko suddenly said from behind.

"Ah, Tomoko, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but my house was destroyed yesterday by Sora. So, may Icarus and I seek hospitality at your home."

"Ah, of course you may...but..."

"But...WHAT?"

"Beware of bears."

"Bears?!"

*SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH*

*CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG*

Sugata quickly found her fighting a bear, while two other bears forcefully chibitized Tomoko and Icarus as they began gnawing on her head.

"TO HELL WITH THIS SHIT!" cried Tomoko. "ICARUS, WE'RE STAYING WITH SORA INSTEAD!"

* * *

"Oh HELL no you're not!" Sora yelled at the modernized Tomoko; Tomoko was standing outside of Sora's front gate with Sugata and a modernized Icarus right behind him, and Tomoko and Icarus had bandages on their heads from the bite marks. "I know what you're plotting, Tomo-chan!" continued. "You'll just steal all my briefs and wear them the little pervert you are!"

"You can still stay at MY place," said Sugata.

"I AM NOT STAYING WITH BEARS!" the chibitized Tomoko yelled back.

"Actually, I think bears are a GOOD place for creeps like you hang around with," said Sora.

"THAT'S NOT NICE! I THOUGHT FRIENDS ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP EACH OTHER!"

"Hey! What's all the commotion, yo!" a voice called out; it was Makoto on his skateboard.

* * *

"So you need a place to stay, eh?" asked Makoto one explanation later. "In THAT case, you wanna crash at MY place."

"YOUR place?" Shivering, Tomoko hid behind her Angeloid servant. "HELL NO! I ain't staying with a bunch of heavy metal punks like YOU!"

"Oh, come on, I don't bite...much. And my family are nobles. You can even invite Mitsuki-san and Sugata-chan."

"Nobles?" asked Tomoko and Sora simultaneously.

* * *

**(Tomoko's Fantasy)**

A chibitized Tomoko was massaged by hunky, bulky men.

**(End of Tomoko's Fantasy)**

* * *

**(Sora's Fantasy)**

A chibitized Sora was massaged by sexy women in bikinis.

**(End of Sora's Fantasy)**

* * *

"WE'RE IN!"

"I'll be heading home then," said Sugata.

"NO WAY!" Tomoko quickly the glasses-wearing girl and began dragging her along to Makoto's house. "IT'LL BE FUN!"

* * *

"Welcome to the Satsukitane household," said the purple, long-haired headmistress. Along with her black-suited bodyguards, she bowed to her chibitized guests. "As Makoto's mother, I am honored to take care of all of you."

"The Satsukitanes happened to be the Yakuza clan of Sorami," Sugata quietly explained to the petrified Tomoko and Sora, while Icarus stood behind him with his watermelon in his arms.

"YAKUZA?!" Tomoko freakishly whispered. "You mean THE Yakuza?!"

"Yes."

"Chill out, yo," Makoto said with a calm smile; he was NOW wearing a black kimono outfit and was kneeling right next to his mother. "Mother is a REALLY gentle woman...just as long as you don't—"

*GROPE*

"UHN?!" Mrs. Satsukitane suddenly felt her left boob being groped...by Icarus...you see, while Makoto was talking about his mother, Icarus had approached Mrs. Satsukitane from the left and quickly noticed her big chest. As he stared, he looked back at his watermelon, noticing how ROUND they both were, so...he touched her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tomoko and Sora with blue lines over their foreheads.

"BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" screamed the bodyguards with blue lines on their face as well.

Quickly, Tomoko modernized as he ran up to her Angeloid, grabbed him, and carried him away from Mrs. Satsukitane. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MORON?!" she screamed at Icarus.

Mrs. Satsukitane approached Tomoko and Icarus...with a stern look in her eyes.

"OLD LADY!" Tomoko quickly began forcing Icarus to an apologetic bowing position. "I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT WHAT ICARUS DID! PLEASE FORGIVE HIM! HE DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER!"

"...…...Ah, forget about it, I actually kinda LIKED it," Mrs. Satsukitane said in a chibitized form, shocking the human guests. "Don't just STAND there, everyone!" she said to her bodyguards as she quickly modernized. "Attend our guests at ONCE!"

"Yes, m'lady!"

* * *

Later that evening, the guests sat down to the tables to be served by the geisha woman.

"WOW!" Tomoko gasped at their dinners.

"For you, Sugata-dono."

"Would you likesome of THIS as well, Sugata-dono?"

"Hey, how come everybody keeps calling her 'Sugata-dono'?" asked Sora.

"I don't know," said Tomoko. "Maybe because Sugata-senpai's been with friends with Makoto-senpai since childhood."

* * *

As the human guests continued dining, a chibitized Icarus continued groping the chibitized Mrs. Satsukitane, much to the latter's surprising satisfaction.

* * *

Just as the moon arose over Sorami...

"Aw, man!" Sora groaned happily. "I think I'm STUFFED!"

"Where is Master?" asked Icarus right next to him.

"Tomo-chan? Oh, she said she going to take a bath."

"She's WHAT?!" asked Sugata calmly.

"What? Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that the Satsukitanes have an extremely restricted bathing area called the 'Execution Pool', which is only open to members of the Satsukitane. Not to worry, though. I'm sure she'll find the sign warning her about the bath."

* * *

*BURP*

Tomoko was looking for the bathing areas around the Satsukitane household. She then stopped by a door that read "BATH", so she stepped inside, unaware that there was a fallen sign on the floor that read:

***WARNING*  
EXECUTION POOL  
ONLY OPEN FOR SATSUKITANE HOUSEHOLD MEMBERS  
TRESPASSERS WILL BE EXECUTED**

Entering the changing area, Tomoko began removing her clothes; staring with her socks, her kimono dress, her bra, and finally her panties. She then wrapped a towel around her body to hide herself from any peeping toms.

Once she was ready, she stepped out the changing room and into the bath...where Makoto was resting his head against a rock as he sat in the water.

Hearing some wet footsteps, Makoto slowly opened his eyes and his attention to Tomoko, who had now chibitized in fear. "Sakurai-chan?!" the Yakuza punk exclaimed with a calm smile. "You didn't come to BATHE with me, did you?" He arose from the water, with his hands the front of his crotch and walked over to the shivering pervert. "Not that I mind, but—"

"NO! P-PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!" panicked Tomoko; all she could do was stand frozen in fear as she saw her upperclassman walk closer to her, and she couldn't avert her gaze from Makoto's abs on his chest, which had two tattooed black serpent eyes on his upper pecs by the way, along with a yellow jack-o-lantern-like smile.

"RAPE you? Oh, come on! I would NEVER do that to a cute little kōhai like you, would I?"

"N-N-N-N-NO!"

Makoto paused for a second to reach down and grab his towel so he could hold it over his waist, hiding his modesty. "On the OTHER hand, homie," he said as he sat down right next to the panicking girl, "I DO have something VERY serious to tell you..." He gently clutched Tomoko's chin so he could pull her terrified head closer to his. "If you don't get outta here right now..." the Yazuka punk whispered Tomoko's ear, "...you're gonna get executed..."

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Tomoko quickly modernized and jumped back at the sound on the alarm.

* * *

"INTRUDER ALERT!" screamed a geisha woman over the radio. "EXECUTE THE TREPASSER OF THE EXECUTION POOL! NOW!"

* * *

Tomoko, still wearing her towel, quickly left the pool, rushing into the hallway.

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" The bodyguards suddenly began chasing after Tomoko with swords and guns in their hands.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" Tomoko ran as fast as she could to avoid the gunfire, eventually reaching the outside, only to find Mrs. Satsukitane, looking at her with sadness in her heart. "AH, OLD LADY!" Tomoko cried. "PLEASE HELP ME! YOUR GUARDS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"I am DREADFULLY sorry, but you have trespassed on scared grounds, and you shall be forgiven...with your LIFE!"

The bodyguards forced Tomoko onto her knees, just as Sora, Sugata, and Icarus arrived on the scene.

"TOMO-CHAN!" cried Sora. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"The Execution Pool belonged to our ancestor," explained Makoto from behind, who now had a purple bathrobe on. "She was a celestial maiden who used the pool to cleanse her divine body. But after her passing, the citizens of Sorami discovered the bath...and the entire town was PUNISHED with disasters: earthquakes, famine, tornados, fires, tsunami. The only way the disasters to stop was if EVERY single trespasser was executed."

"And since then," Mrs. Satsukitane explained to the devastated Tomoko, "our clan had watched over the bath, NEVER allowing these disaster to EVER happen again...for our safety...AND for Sorami's. In light of your friendship with my son, we promise to make your execution quick and painless."

A bodyguard sheathed his katana blade from it's socket, holding it over the perverted girl's head.

"TOMO-CHAN!" cried Sora.

"Makoto! STOP them!" begged Sugata.

"I afraid I CAN'T defy the laws of the Satsukitane family; my words will not affect a thing...but YOURS might, Eshi-chan."

"...Satsukitane-dono! PLEASE STOP!" Sugata cried as she stepped forward. "There HAS to be another way!"

"Sugata, you and I both know that there IS no other way," said Mrs. Satsukitane. "And you know the consequences of defying the Satsukitanes, right?"

Sugata said nothing, she just stepped back as the bodyguard held his sword right over Tomoko's head.

"I CAN'T WATCH!" Sora cried as he closed his eyes.

Tomoko couldn't believe it; THIS was the day she was going to—

*CLUTCH*

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tomoko looked up and saw Icarus squeezing the bodyguards arm, causing the guard to drop his sword. "What are you doing to Master?" the Angeloid asked in his usual monotone voice. "Answer me! Now!" He raised the crying bodyguard's arm into the air.

*SHINE*

An immense light grew from right under Icarus as tremendous force by blowing all around the area; Icarus' Emerald eyes began glowing orange. Tomoko watched in shock as Icarus' power continued to grow. "ICARUS! STOP IT!" she finally screamed.

That instant, Icarus released the bodyguard, letting go of his power.

"Old lady, I am terribly sorry about the trouble I caused you," Tomoko said as she got up and bowed to Mrs. Satsukitane. "We shall take our leave. Come on, Icarus." She took her Angeloid servant's arm and left, leaving everyone else in shock.

* * *

The next morning, Tomoko and Icarus returned home to find—

_"WHAT THE HELL?!_"

—that her entire house had been fixed. "ICARUS! DID YOU..."

"No."

"Good morning, Icarus-san," said Mrs. Satsukitane from their left; behind her were her son and bodyguards.

"Good morning," said her bodyguards as well.

"This is a small gift from the Satsukitane family," continued Mrs. Satsukitane. Chibitized, Icarus approached the Yazuka boss and began groping her chibitized body.

"Strength counts for everything in the Satsukitane family," explaned her punk son. "And it appears Mother has grown attached to Icarus-san."

Poor Tomoko could do nothing but chibitize as she stared with blue lines across her forehead.

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Mrs. Satsukitane: Keiko Han (Japanese); Jessica Calvello (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	10. The First Allowance (2-Extra)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Did you know that "Heaven's Lost Property" takes most of its character's names from Greek mythology? For example, Icarus is named after the Greek mythological character of the same name. I shall explain his story in the next chapter.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

It all started like ANY morning did in the life of Tomoko Sakurai (THIS time, however, it will be about her U.M.A.'s day); Tomoko awoke within her futon, only to see a pink-haired Angeloid right on top of her. This revelation chibitized Tomoko and Icarus. "ICARUS! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!"

After that, Icarus would watch his master eat breakfast. Then, while Tomoko was at school, he would take care of the house. In the evening, Tomoko would gave him another sermon (whatever that means). And finally, the day would end...but not THIS time...

* * *

"Icarus," said the modernized Tomoko, "I'm going to give you something." She took out some money and set it down on the table, right in front of her modernized Angeloid. "This is your allowance."

"A...llowance?" Icarus looked down at the money.

"That's right. Sora suggested I give you this to use how you like...so go ahead and use it." Tomoko got up and walked, leaving her chibitzed Angeloid to merely...RUB it...for now.

* * *

Later, Icarus walked down a trail, looking at his allowance.

* * *

"Something that will make Tomo-chan happy?" asked Sora. "Well...Tomo-chan's been living by himself since her grandmother died, and her parents abandoned her to go on a cruise, so maybe by his side will make her happy."

* * *

Icarus sat right next to her chibitized master, pushing her face into a cracked hole in the wall with his own face.

* * *

Later, Icarus (now with a bump on his head) walked down a trail, looking at his allowance.

* * *

"Well, Sakurai-chan always has an obsession with naked hunks," said Makoto. "Why don't you try taking a bath with her?"

* * *

Tomoko whitened completely as she saw Icarus with the bathtub she was just about to enter.

* * *

Later, Icarus (now with TWO bumps on his head) walked down a trail, looking at his allowance.

* * *

"So, you're trying to use your newly-gained allowance to get something that will make Tomoko happy, huh?" asked Sugata. "Have you ever tried going to a shop in the city to buy something that Tomoko might like?" She turned around her look at...nothing?

* * *

*BANG*

The modernized Icarus landed in a department store, shocking and frightening all shoppers and clerks. He looked around until he found a watermelon. He picked it up and walked over to the cashier.

"SHIT! PLEASE DON'T HURT US!" cried the cashier. "WE'LL GIVE YOU AS MUCH MONEY AS YOU'D LIKE!"

Icarus merely placed the watermelon in front of cashier and handed him the allowance. "I would like to buy this for master."

* * *

*SLIDE*

"I'm home!" Tomoko called out later that night as she walked into her house. As she took off her shoes, she noticed her Angeloid right in front of her.

"Welcome home," the Angeloid said as he presented her the newly bought watermelon. "I used my allowance to buy something that would make you happy."

"A watermelon!" exclaimed the confused teenage girl. "Icarus, I didn't want a watermelon. You bought this for yourself."

Widening his eyes, Icarus looked at his watermelon, ashamed for what he—

"Hey, don't be so sad," Tomoko said with a warm smile as she patted Icarus' pink haired. "I told you to use your allowance how you liked, and you DID."

* * *

Later, Icarus sat on Tomoko's rooftop, looking up at the sky with his watermelon in his arms. "_So, Master is happy...because I bought this for myself..._"

* * *

"_And now, breaking news on the mysterious man with wings who destroyed the local department store..._"

Tomoko furiously chibitized as she watched the late night news.

"...…...ICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUS!"

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Tomose Sakurai: Kujira (Japanese); Susan Huber (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	11. Lies (2-9)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

In Greek mythology, Icarus was the son of the craftsman, Daedalus who crafted wings out of wax for his son that allowed him to fly. But one day, Icarus flew too close to the sun. Because of this, his wings melted and he fell to his death, which sparked the idiom, "Don't fly too close to the sun."

I'll bring up more Greek mythology if necessary.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

_"Tomoko, I am sorry for getting you involved in this, but there is a reason why I sent you the Angeloid, and now...another will be coming..."_

* * *

Tomoko laid in her futon with Icarus silently watching over her master.

* * *

Outside, on the top of a tree, a mysterious figure looked over the Sakurai household, grinning sinisterly.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

It was morning in Sorami, and today, Tomoko, Icarus, Sora, Makoto, and Sugata were going Christmas shopping.

"Hey, where's Icarus?" asked the perverted girl suddenly.

* * *

Icarus looked at a shaking Japanese bobble-head on a table. He took the bobble-head and grabbed the head...

*BOING*

...breaking it.

"Hey! You can't do that, sir!" yelled the owner.

"ICARUS!" Tomoko caught up to her Angeloid and forced him to bow. "I'm so sorry, sir. It's on me." She took out some money to give it to the owner. Suddenly...

"WHOA! What is THAT?! 'Masculan Rebellion ~For the Love of Joints~'?! I've been looking all over for this DVD! I'll take THIS too!" Tomoko reached into her wallet to—

"AAAAK! I'M OUT!" She walked away in chibitized devastation with Icarus, but quickly modernized a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry, Master," said her Angeloid in remorse. But Tomoko continued to walked away, leaving him behind. "_I need to act more human...but HOW?_"

"Come on, sweetheart. Lying is human."

"Oh, I KNEW you were lying to me."

"_...'Lying is...human'?_" Icarus thought as he overheard the couple.

* * *

Icarus caught up with his human companions. "Sora-san?"

"Huh? What's up, Icarus-kun?"

"...I...hate you," Icarus said, turning the brown-haired girl into a shocked, chibitized, devastated state. "I think your ugly."

*BANG*

A gray pan fell on Sora's head.

"Even though you appear to be nice, you are ACTUALLY completely violent."

*BANG*

"And you look TOO thin."

*BANG*

"And THAT'S why I hate you." Icarus then turned to Sugata. "There is no such thing as a New World." And then to Makoto. "And Prez…"

"Sup?"

"You're...very nice."

"Oh, really? Thanks, homie!"

And finally, Icarus turned to Tomoko and said, "I don't want to be with you anymore."

Tomoko immediately chibitized in grey devastation as well.

* * *

*GULP* *GULP* *GULP* *GULP*

*MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH*

"COME ON! I WANTED BOOZE! NOT SODA!" Poor Tomoko drowned her sorrows away with soda and yakitori.

"UUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Sora merely cried waterfalls of tears as he held his cup.

"Sorry, you two," said Sugata. "You're not old enough to drink that."

"He called me ugly..." cried Sora. "I HATE YOU, ICARUS!"

*GULP* *GULP* *GULP* *GULP* *GULP*

"Come on, y'all. It wasn't THAT mean," said Makoto.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE HE SAID THAT?!" Tomoko yelled as she modernized. "I'LL DO WHATEVER I CAN TO FORGET ABOUT WHAT HE SAID!"

"Icarus was lying," explained Sugata. "For what I could tell, he was trying to be more human, and believed lying was a way to do so."

"_Lying?_" thought Sora. "_So THAT mean..._"

* * *

_"...I...hate you."_

* * *

"_...he LIKES me..._"

* * *

_"Even though you appear to be nice, you are ACTUALLY completely violent."_

* * *

"_...he thinks I'm NICE...and NOT the least bit violent..._"

* * *

_"And you look TOO thin."_

* * *

"_...and he thinks I'm FAT..._"

*GULP* *GULP* *GULP* *GULP*

"_So, Icarus DOES want to be with me!_" Tomoko quickly cheered up.

* * *

"You're dumplings taste like shit."

"You are way too hairy."

"Fuck your hideous baby."

* * *

Icarus continued walking along, telling lies to everyone he met. "_So, now I'm becoming more human..._"

"Icarus!" Tomoko finally caught up to her Angeloid, only to be surrounded by a ton of angry people who were lied to by Icarus.

"You know him?" asked one of the people.

"Yes, he's my servant, unfortunat—"

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

...And Tomoko got the shit kicked out of her.

* * *

Later that night, Icarus sat by his table watching TV along with Icarus.

"Master, I'm sorry about earlier today," said Icarus.

"It's cool, I'm kinda used to getting beat up," said Tomoko. "But you need to know that lying will NOT make you more human. Okay?"

"Okay. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What...…...do you think of me, Master?"

"Back then, I was a real adventuring kind of girl, kinda like Sugata-senpai. One day, I took a bunch of my classmates to show them something that I found in the mountains, but one them got hurt, so nobody wanted to hang out with me again. Before I knew it, I was all alone. So being with you...kinda makes me feel—MRPH!"

All of a sudden, Icarus kissed his lips, surprising the little girl.

"I want to be with you, Master," the Angeloid said as he backed away, "now and—"

*SLAP*

* * *

After being slapped in the face by his embarrassed master, Icarus was now flying through the woods, caressing his slapped cheek. "_Did I..._"

"Hello, Alpha."

Icarus suddenly halted at the sinister voice. Looking up, he saw a mysterious boy grinning out a him.

"You have no idea how long I've been looking for you, Alpha."

**End of Volume 2**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Nymph: Marina Inoue (Japanese); Bryce Papenbrook (English)**

* * *

**Volume 3 will commence after "Freezing" Volume 5 is completed. Until then...**

**Later**


	12. Emotions (3-10)

**And now, the series continues...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

In Greek mythology, nymphs are spirits nature. Even though they were female divinities of lower rank, still they were revered as the protectors of springs, mountains, grottoes, trees, the sea and rivers. The Greeks peopled all parts of nature with them and portrayed Nymphs as young, pretty girls, each subtype presiding over whichever aspect of nature they represented.

There are 10 types of Nymph:

1\. Dryads: Nymphs of forests.  
2\. Naiads: Nymphs of springs and rivers.  
3\. Nereids: Nymphs of the Mediterranean.  
4\. Oceanids: Nymphs of the sea.  
5\. Oreads: Nymphs of mountains.  
6\. Limoniads: Nymphs of the meadow.  
7\. Limniads: Nymphs of lakes, marshes, and swamps.  
8\. Meliads: Nymphs of ash-trees.  
9\. Epimeliads: Protectors of sheep.  
10\. Napea: Nymphs of valleys and glens.

Many people consider the male equivalents of Nymphs to be Satyrs, but since this has NOT been confirmed, the male-Nymph of this fanfic will retain the SAME name as his female-counterpart.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

**Volume 3**

After being slapped in the face by his embarrassed master, Icarus was now flying through the woods, caressing his slapped cheek. "_Did I..._"

"Hello, Alpha."

Icarus suddenly halted at the sinister voice. Looking up, he saw a mysterious boy grinning out a him.

"You have no idea how long I've been looking for you, Alpha."

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"Oh, you must not remember because all your are locked away. Then I'LL tell you who you really are: you are...the Uranus King, the one who shook the entirety of Synapse to its CORE!"

*BAM*

*BOOM*

Icarus was suddenly kicked into a tree by the boy; the boy had blue hair with a white t-shirt and black gym shorts. "Remember now?"

"Ugh..." Icarus slowly began to get up. "...I am a...Pet-Class Angeloid, Type...Alpha.

"'Pet-Class'. Don't make me laugh!" The boy tightly grabbed Icarus' face, pinning him against the tree. "Master's order, you're coming back home to Synapse with me, Alpha!"

Then the boy released Icarus' face...

*BAM*

...just to kick him in the face. "Oh, how rude! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nmph; I'm an Electronic Warfare-Class, Type Beta, and I'm taking you home, Uranus King."

Icarus slowly tried to get up. "I am," he said in a higher, struggling voice, "a Pet-Class—"

*STOMP*

"SERIOUSLY?!" the blue-haired boy stomped the pink-haired Angeloid boy's face into the ground.

"I am...a Pet-Class Angeloid…" Icarus struggled to get up again.

"ARGH! Alright, I guess I'll have to remove whatever's blocking your memories...BY FORCE!" Nymph widened his eyes, releasing auras that struck Icarus' face. As the auras grew stronger...

"_I...I see something..._"

* * *

_"Icarus, destroy all those pathetic human beings on the surface; leave NO survivors!"_

_"Yes, Master."_

* * *

"_...What...What are these..._"

* * *

*BOOM*

Rockets rained from the sky, destroying buildings and impaling many humans.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Icarus then fired an arrow into the heart of the city.

*BOOM*

* * *

"...Please stop!"

* * *

_"Master," Icarus said as he looked at his master, "I'm sorry about yesterday."_

_"No, Icarus, I'M the one who should be sorry about yelling at you yesterday," Tomoko said. "It just that I was scared you might've turned into some scary weapon, and then everybody would be afraid."_

* * *

"...Master..." Icarus couldn't take it anymore and collapsed against the tree.

"So," laughed the blue-haired attacker, "remember anything, Alph—"

But just then, Nymph saw a tear drop running down the pink-haired Angeloid's cheek. "Are...Are you...crying? I only removed your memory protection, not your THOUGHT protections!"

*SHINE*

"GAH!"

Nymph held his arms over his face as a bright aura emitted from his target.

"Emtional Protections: 100% removed," Icarus said as his eyes began turning red. "Variable Wing Protection: 80% removed and rising."

"What's going on?!" gasped Nymph. "Has the Uranus King fully awaken?!"

"Self-Repair Program: Activate!" Icarus slowly up, expanding his wings and glaring at his attacker. "Self-Repair Complete! Target Acquired! **ARTEMIS: DEPLOY!**"

Stunned, Nymph deployed her wings (which are more like the iridescent wings of an insect, with hues varying anywhere between the colors of purple and green) and took off to the sky.

"Open fire!" Missiles deployed from Icarus' wings, chasing down his target.

"_SHIT! HE'S AWAKEN!_" Nymph desperately tried to dodge all the missiles.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

By the time he thought he was safe, he looked back and...

*BOOM*

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*THUD*

An extra missile hit Nymph, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Dammit! I've underestimated you, Alpha!" Nymph groaned as he got up. "But now it's MY TURN! **PARADISE SONG!**" A raging, high-powered energy sound beam blasted out of his mouth at his target.

Suddenly, a nigh-invincible energy shield generated around Icarus, preventing the beam from hitting him.

"What?!" gasped Nymph. "Is that Aegis?!"

*SHINE* *SHINE*

Just then, a bow & arrow materialized in Icarus' hands, which Icarus pointed at his attacker; the bow was covered by dark-black strings, while the tip of arrow emitted red flames.

"Is THAT...APOLLON?!" Nymph's eyes widened in fear. "Oh no!" STOP! YOU'LL DESTROY THE ENTIRE COUNTRY!"

"Wrong," claimed the pink-haired Angeloid boy. "I've set my Aegis' defensive field full power, nobody will be affected or killed."

"BUT YOU WON'T SURVIVE!"

"Yes I will! I am Icarus, a Pet-Class Angeloid, Type Alpha. And I WILL return to my master! Begone, and a I will spare you...please..." Icarus' eyes turned from anger to sadness.

"Fine, I'll go! But DON'T think you've seen the last a me! And DON'T think you can continue to go around FOOLING your master!" With one last grin, Nymph disappeared.

All alone once again, Icarus' bow & arrow disappeared.

* * *

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"COME ON!" cried Tomoko back at his home. "PLEASE PICK UP!"

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"_What have I done?!_"

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"Okay. Can I ask you something?"_

_"What?"_

_"What...…...do you think of me, Master?"_

_"Back then, I was a real adventuring kind of girl, kinda like Sugata-senpai. One day, I took a bunch of my classmates to show them something that I found in the mountains, but one them got hurt, so nobody wanted to hang out with me again. Before I knew it, I was all alone. So being with you...kinda makes me feel—MRPH!"_

_All of a sudden, Icarus kissed her lips, surprising the little girl._

_"I want to be with you, Master," the Angeloid said as he backed away, "now and—"_

_*SLAP*_

_"WHAT THE HELL!" Chibitized, Tomoko banged on her chibitized servant's head out of anger. "YOU CAN'T JUST KISS SOMEONE LIKE THAT! IT'S TOTALLY RUDE, YOU IDIOT!"_

_Ashamed, Icarus modernized and looked down the floor. "I'm sorry, Master. Would you feel better if I left?"_

_"HELL YEAH!"_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"_I can't believe I made him run away!"_

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"_911, what is your emergency?_"

"Oh thank god!" cried Tomoko. "Hello? I need your—"

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

All of a sudden, someone knocked on the front door.

*SLIDE*

Opening the door, Tomoko saw Icarus standing there.

"—never mind, false alarm." Relieved, Tomoko hung up the phone. "Where the hell did you go?!" She yelled at her Angeloid. "You almost—"

But just then, the perverted girl noticed a bunch of mud stains and scars all over her body. "HOLY SHIT! What happened to you?"

"Apologies, Master," said Icarus. "I was flying around and crashed into a tree, but I'm fine."

"'Crashed into a tree'? The HELL you did!" yelled Tomoko in suspicion.

"I'm fine!"

"Those cuts COULDN'T'VE come from—"

"I SAID, 'I'M FINE'!" Icarus screamed, getting his master to back off. As he began walk back into the house, Tomoko noticed something odd on Icarus' face. "Icarus, are you...crying?"

Saying nothing, Icarus walked off.

* * *

I had been almost half a year since Tomoko became Icarus' master...and for the first time ever, Tomoko viewed this U.M.A. creature and a normal young man...who was crying...

**End**

* * *

**Later**


	13. The Male Bath Area (3-11)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

In today chapter, Tomoko will be turning herself into a boy to infiltrate the male bath area. Therefore, Tomoko's female disguise will be NONE other than her original male-counterpart from the original manga: Tomoki.

And...that's it! Heh, THAT was short.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

It was another beautiful, peaceful morning; Tomoko sat by his table, looking out her screen door and smiling.

"Here you go, Master." Icarus brought a cup of green tea for his master.

"Oh, thank you."

As Tomoko took her cup, Icarus knelt down on the opposite side of the table, looking at his master, when...

* * *

_"Fine, I'll go! But DON'T think you've seen the last a me! And DON'T think you can continue to go around FOOLING your master!"_

* * *

"_How long CAN I go fooling Master?_" thought Icarus. "_And what she think of me? When she realizes the truth? And...come to think of it, what is she thinking about right now?_"

*CHIRP* *CHIRP* *CHIRP*

Tomoko closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of birds chirping outside. "_Ah...you know what? I would REALLY like to enter a man's bathing area!_"

* * *

"Oh, really?" asked Makoto later the day; he was currently walking home from school with Sora, Tomoko, and Icarus.

"Yeah, Tomo-chan said it would be fun to go somewhere like that for once," said Sora.

"Yeah, I mean we've NEVER been to an actual bathhouse. So I thought it would be fun," said Tomoko.

"'Fun', eh? You mean 'fun' to spy on all the boys?" asked Makoto suspiciously.

"Wha…?! N-N-No way! Of course not! If I tried that, I'd be dead!" But just then, Tomoko turned into a chibitized devil. "_Yeah right! That's why I'm gonna be using my special..._"

She reached into her backpack for her—

"_Huh?_" Her devil quickly disappeared as she found nothing inside her backpack. "_Where'd they__—_"

"Looking for THESE?" Sora suddenly held up a bag containing all of Icarus' cards that Tomoko thought were stashed in her backpack.

"Sorry, homie," said Makoto, "but Mitsuki-san and I are actually planning on going to a bath house tomorrow...and unfortunately, YOU'RE not invited..."

"You know we weren't born yesterday, right?" taunted Sora. "Later, Tomo-chan." He and Makoto walked off, leaving the poor, perverted girl with crushed dreams as blue devastation lines crossed her—

"NO! I'm NOT giving up THAT easily!"

* * *

Later that evening, Tomoko and her Angeloid companion confronted Sugata on the subject.

"No thanks," the glasses-wearing girl protested as she worked on her hang-glider.

"But, Senpai…"

"I will NOT associated with your heinous crime."

"...N-Not even for the New World?"

"Wait! WHAT?" Immediately, Sugata stopped and turned to Tomoko.

"That's right! I mean, think about it: Boys and girls can bathe with each other for the FIRST 10 years of their lives. But once they come of age, they can no longer even LOOK at the other's birthday outfits! And you know what THAT means, right? It mean that it could be a woman's fantasy to enter a men's bath...JUST TO SEE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! And possibly discover the New World you've always gone on about EVERY SINGLE GODDAMN DAY!"

Shocked and intrigued, Sugata reached into her pocket to pull out...

"Icarus' card?!" exclaimed Tomoko.

"That's right! Icarus gave me one to use. BEHOLD!"

*SHINE*

*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*

"A quantum converter! It's not quite stabile, but functions well enough to transform anything into anything else."

"'Anything'?"

"'Anything'. But like I said, it's still unstable," Sugata said as he gave the converter to Icarus. "So when you become something else, don't do ANYTHING to give yourself away, or you're cover will be blown. Understand?" She held her hand out to Tomoko for good luck.

"...Yes. Thank you, Senpai." And so, the perverted girl reluctantly shook the hand. But deep down in her mind, a little devil inheriting Tomoko body whispered, "Excellent...AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

"Quantum conversion operating at 100%. Metamorphisis stability all green. Present situation is favorable." Icarus observed the quantum converter from outside the walls of the men's bath.

* * *

Inside the bath house, multiple young men bathed in piece, while others looked through some peep holes to spy on the women.

*SLIDE*

Sora and Makoto both stepped into the bath, both wearing towels around their waist.

"Man, I haven't been to a bath house in a LONG time," sighed Sora.

"Me neither, Mitsuki-san," said the Yakuza punk.

AS they both sat on the stools to wash their bodies, another teenage boy entered the bath; he had black hair with a stray strand and brown eyes. The boy sat down in between Sora and Makoto. "Hi there, you two," the boy said to his bathing neighbors.

"Huh? Oh, hi! You must be new here. I'm Mitsuki Sora."

"And I'M Satsukitane Makoto."

"Nice to meet you," said the boy. "I'm Tomok...err, uh...T-Tomoki! And YES. I AM new here. I just transferred."

"Oh, then welcome to Sorami," said Sora. "Oh, that reminds me, you should watch you ass!"

"My ASS?!"

"Yeah," explained the Yakuza punk. "There this girl who goes to our school and has a knack for causing a HELL of a lot of trouble, especially when it comes to abs and booties."

"Her name is Sakurai Tomoko," said Sora while washing his body with a bar of soap, "and she a REAL pervert!"

"She constantly fantasizes about naked boys..."

"...peeps on boys from time-to-time..."

"...desires to SMACK them in the ass..."

"...and NEARLY caused Sorami's destruction when she broke into my family scared bathing area to bathe with me..."

"You got that, Tomoki?" Sora asked. But then he noticed that Tomoki was drooling at the sight of his manly chest.

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"Master, your pulse is becoming erratic," said Icarus. "Be careful."

* * *

"Hey! If you wanted to stare, all you had to do was ask!" Sora said to the blushing Tomoki.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Nervously looking away, Tomoki got up to—

*SLIP*

"WHOOPS!" The bar of soap flew out of Sora's hand and right in front of the unaware black-haired boy. "Tomoki! Watch out! There's a bar of soap right by your—"

*SLIP*

*THUD*

"OOF!" But it was too late! Tomoko slipped on the bar, landing face first RIGHT in between Sora's legs.

"AHHH! TOMOKI!"

"EEK! SORRY!" Tomoki quickly shot up, now having some blood drooling down his nose, which he quickly covered up.

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"*GASP* Master, there appears to be an abnormality in part of the metamorphosis of your body. Please be careful!" warned Icarus.

* * *

"Hey, are you bleeding?" asked Makoto in concern.

"Bleeding? Oh, yeah! Must've broke my nose when I fell, but I'm—"

*TRIP*

Tomoki tripped in-between a guy's pecs.

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
**_  
_**"Master, please stop! You're cover will be blown!"

* * *

"AH! SORRY!" Tomoki screamed as he jumped back and nervously backed away. "I SWEAR I didn't look where I was—"

*TRIP*

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

*SPLASH*

Tomoki now tripped into the tub, where a bunch of men sat.

"The hell's WRONG with him?" asked Sora in concern.

"Wow! He's really clumsy, isn't he, homie," giggled Makoto.

*SPLASH*

"SORRY, EVERYONE!" the new kid panicked. "I'M MUST BE REALLY CLUMSY!"

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

The converter was now beeping out of control.

"Master! You must evacuate! Now!"

* * *

Tomoko quickly jumped out of the pool in embarrassment. "I'LL JUST BE LEAVING NOW! SO, SEE YA!"

"Huh? What's THIS?" Just then, Sora noticed something that looked like an earpiece communicator. He picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Master! Get out of there! Master?! Master! Do you copy?!_"

"Icarus-kun? Master? Wait a sec..."

Tomoki embarrassingly rushed for the—

"TOMO-CHAN?!" Sora screamed in shock.

* * *

*BOOM*

"Oh, the converter malfunctioned..."

* * *

*POOF*

Pink smoke consumed the entire indoor bathroom. When it died down, all that could be seen by every male bather...was a chibitized Tomoko...completely naked...with wings blocking her waist and boobs. Nervous, Tomoko looked around at EVERYONE who stared at her in confusion.

"_Shit! My cover's blown!_" thought the female pervert as she tiptoed to the door. "_Better get the hell outta __here before__—_"

*GRAB*

Suddenly, someone furiously grabbed Tomoko scalp and turned her head back to him; all Tomoko could see was Sora, hiding his eyes beneath his hair, and his waist with his free hand. "Uh, Sora," said Sora nervously, "you dropped your—"

"Why ya freaking out?" asked Sora in a cold, murderous tone as a dark-purple aura consumed his body. "I understand, you're a maturing young woman, and seeing boys naked is the best way to grow up...so I thought that since you're my best and ONLY friend I've ever had, I'd let you take a GOOD LONG look at me and EVERY part that turns you on...trust me...it'll be the LAST thing you see...RIGHT...BEFORE...YOU...DIE!"

***CHOP***

* * *

Outside the bath house, Sugata was riding on her bike, when she noticed a huge light shine down onto the bath house. A few seconds later, Tomoko's naked spirits ascended to the heavens from the bath house. "*SIGH* I'm VERY disappointed in you, Tomoko."

* * *

Later that evening, Sora and Makoto sat in the tub; they were the ONLY two remaining after the incident earlier today.

"Man, this is nice," sighed Sora.

"True THAT, yo," said the Yakuza punk. "We're the ONLY ones here. Must be our lucky day!"

"I'm just glad the water still works, even after—"

*SLIDE*

Icarus stepped into the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Hey, Icarus-kun! Over here!" Sora called out. "Come on in! The water's great!"

Icarus stepped into the tub to join his friends.

"Hey, Icarus, I just noticed your wings on your back," said Makoto.

"Oh, yeah," said Sora. "I keep seeing you as a normal guy, and I keep forgetting you're an Angeloid. I'm sorry."

"...I'm glad you said that, Sora," said the pink-haired Angeloid boy, "that you see me as a normal guy. I want to be...more human...for Master's sake."

Smiling at what he heard, Sora scooched over until he was sitting right next to Ikaros. "Don't FORCE yourself into becoming human," Sora said as he happily put his arm around Icarus' back. "Just be yourself."

* * *

Later, the three boys had just finished bathing and got dressed; Sora and Makoto just left, but Icarus walked into the female bathing area, where his master was in her bath towel, scrubbing the floors as punishment for her actions. "_I NEED to tell master the truth...no matter what..._" Icarus approached her master.

"Oh, hey, Icarus," Tomoko said with a bright smile. "How was your—"

"Master, I need to tell you something," Icarus interrupted. "The truth is...I...I...*SNIFF*" Icarus couldn't take it anymore and tears began rolling down his eyes once again.

Noticing this, Tomoko smiled. "_Wow! Icarus really IS becoming more human; he's trying to admit, but doesn't even know how_," Tomoko thought. "Forget about it," she said to her servant. "You don't HAVE to tell me right now; just wait till the time is right, okay."

"*SNIFF* A-As you wish, M-Master," the Angeloid sobbed.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

*THUD*

Sugata collapsed onto the ground by her tent, clutching her ailing ass.

"So, Eshi-chan," Makoto said as she sat on the back on Sugata's neck, pointing a gun to the glasses-wearing girl's face...and still having a malicious smile, "WHO disguised herself as a boy?"

"...Tomoko..."

"WHO infiltrated the men's bathing area?"

"...Tomoko..."

"WHO harassed every single goddamn bath attender?"

"...Tomoko..."

"WHO tricked you into being her partner-in-crime?"

"...Tomoko..."

"WHO lied about saying it was for the 'New World'?"

"...Tomoko..."

"WHO caused me to punish you in the ass?"

"...Tomoko..."

"And WHO are we never going to listen to again?"

"...Tomoko..."

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Tomoki Sakurai: Soichiro Hoshi (Japanese); Greg Ayres (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	14. School (3-12)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

There's SOMETHING that I forgot to mention: This fanfic is intended to be in English (as you've already read), but the original language is in Japanese.

Why am I telling you this? Because in the original Japanese version, Sohara, the ORIGINAL Sora, has a problem with English class, as demonstrated in episode 7 and this upcoming chapter; however, in the English dub, Sora struggles with Spanish instead.

Just to keep consistency with the language you happen to be reading, Sora will ALSO have a hard time with Spanish.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

Tomoko stepped out of her house with her school outfit on. "Alright, Icarus, I'm off to school" she said to her Angeloid who swept the front walkway. "Oh, and remember...do NOT follow me to school! Understand?"

"As you wish, Master."

And so, Tomoko left for her school, while the pink-haired Angeloid boy continued sweeping the—

"Hey, did you do the handout for Japanese that came out yesterday?" asked a student.

"Yep," said another student.

"Can I see?"

"Maybe, if you buy me sweets on the way home."

Icarus suddenly paused when he heard two students talking and heading to school. Noticing their outfits, he held up one of his cards.

*SHINE*

*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*

* * *

"Good afternoon, class," said the teacher. "Before we begin, I would like to introduce you all to a new exchange student..."

*SLIDE*

Carrying a watermelon in his arms, the exchange student stepped into the classroom, stunning the entire class; especially Tomoko and Sora (the former giving out chibitized eyes).

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Icarus."

"_Icarus?!_" Poor Tomoko couldn't believe what was going on. "_What the hell is HE doing here?!_"

Icarus took his seat right behind his master.

"Oh, Icarus," said the teacher, "I don't know if you already know this, but your hoodie violates the school's dress code, so PLEASE it off."

"NO!" screamed Tomoko.

"As you wish." As if hearing nothing her master said, Icarus took off hoodie, exposing his shrunken wings, which made the rest of the class gasp in awe. Tomoko, on the head, began pulling at her hear.

"Master, are you alright?" asked Icarus.

"Wait, he knows Sakurai?"

"They both seem like a cute couple."

"That boy even has wings."

"Is THAT the kind of guy Sakurai goes for?"

"Why's he carrying watermelon?"

"Um, T-Tomo-chan?" asked the concerned Sora. "Are you alright?"

"_Calm down!_" Stressing out, Tomoko chibitized. "_They have NO goddamn idea who Icarus is! And I don't think they wanna find out! Relax, Tomoko. Nothing but peace and quiet...nothing but peace and quiet..._"

* * *

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screaming, Tomoko yanked Icarus out of the classroom, chibitizing him, and hauling his wobbling bodyall the way to the New World Discovery Clubhouse, where they both eventually modernized. "*SNORT* *SNORT* DO YOU MIND TELLING ME JUST WHAT THE JACKSHIT YOU'RE DOING HERE?" Tomoko screamed; Sora caught up to them.

"Apologies, Master. I didn't know coming here would cause problem."

"IT'S NOT BEING HERE THAT PISSES ME OFF! IT'S WHAT YOU MIGHT DO!"

"Chill out, homie," said Makoto. "I think this would be fun to teach your slave something new."

"I agree with Makoto," said Sugata. "This is a PERFECT opportunity to teach them some stimulating, everyday life.

"Are YOU kidding?!" yelled the perverted girl. "Stop acting like this isn't your problem!"

"But it's NOT."

"SAY WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Tomoko furiously chibitized.

Whoa, awesome!" her chibitized childhood friend said as he admired the chibitized Angeloid's wings. "You've even got sleeves in the backs of your uniforms for your wings!"

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON, SORA!" Tomoko screamed as she and the other boys modernized. "How the hell did you even transfer anyways!" She turned her direction to Icarus.

"By hacking the teacher's memories," Icarus said as he held up his card.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!"

"Relax, Tomoko," Sugata said as she stood right next to the overreacting pervert. "I think it's a good idea to give him a chance act in our society. Isn't that what you've been tryinto do? Have him act like a normal human being?"

"I agree with Eshi-chan," said the Yakuza punk.

"I know he constanly acts lifeless and can't seem to smile, so I think that THIS is the best logical solution.

"...Fine, I'll take your advice," Tomoko sighed. "But understand NO circumstances are you to do ANYTHING without my consent! UNDERSTAND?!" she yelled at the Angeloid.

"As you wish, Master."

"Sweet!" said Sora. "In THAT case, I'd be happy to introduce to the life of SCHOOL!"

* * *

**(First Period; Social Studies)**

"And so, since Australia is SUCH a vast land," explained the social studies teacher. "it's climate varies drastically."

Sora copied the notes on the board as accurately as possible. "Psst, Icarus," he whispered to his classmate that sat right next to him, "need some notes to help?" But when he looked at Icarus' notepad, he chibitized in shock; Icarus' notes at absolutely 100% accurate to what was on the board.

* * *

**(Second Period; Home Economics)**

"Alright, everyone," said home economics teacher Mr. Tadai, "divide into groups and we'll begin cooking."

"_Alright!_" thought Sora boastfully. "_I LOVE Home Economics. So teaching Icarus-kun will be a goddamn BREEZE._"

"Excuse me, Tadai-sensei," asked a student, "where's Ikaros-san? He's supposed to be a part of my group."

*CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH*

The sound of windows breaking suddenly getting louder, much to the confusion of the class.

*BOOM*

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, the school door burst open, frightening the teacher as fell to the ground. As the smoke cleared, Icarus stood there, holding a ginormous fish. "I apologize for being late."

Tomoko and Sora chibitized in shock and confusion as blue horizontal lines crossed their faces.

"A-Alright, class, let's get cooking," said the stunned teacher.

And so, Icarus made a delicious sushi meal.

"That's amazing, Icarus-san!"

"Wow, THAT looks delicious! He's a master!"

Sora became surprised at Icarus' superior cooking skills...compared to his puny curry meal.

* * *

**(Third Period; Mathematics)**

"YOU! ICARUS!" ordered mathematics teacher Takehara. "ANSWER THIS PROBLEM!" He pointed to the problem on the chalkboard.

Standing up, Icarus took a long glance at the problem he was given; he eyes turned red during the scanning.

"I-Icarus?!" exclaimed the stunned master

"Assume the circle of diameter 1 is inscribed inside a regular dodecagon," explained Icarus. Assign 'x' as the length of one of the sides of the dodecagon. According to the law of cosines..."

"Whoa! That problem is almost impossible to answer, and yet HE can!" Sora whispered in discocvery as the Angeloid continued solving the problem with ease (which, unfortunately, will NOT be given due to FanFiction's stupid technical restriction that NEED to be fixed).

* * *

**(Fourth Period; Spanish)**

"Señor Sora, please tell me the Spanish word for 'apple'," said the Spanish teacher.

"Uh...'_jurar_'?" answered Sora nervously.

"No, _vuelve a intentarlo_."

"Uh...'_pálido_'?"

"No, _vuelve a intentarlo_."

"Uh...'_quemar_'?"

"No, _vuelve a intentarlo_."

"Ugh..." Sora slowly chibitized as she sunk into her chair. "...I HATE SPANISH! PLEASE ASK SOMEONE ELSE!" He angrily began punching his notebook in frustration.

"_Si_. Señor Icarus, please tell me the Spanish word for 'apple'."

Icarus stood up out of his desk. "The Spanish word for 'apple' is...'_menzara_'..."

"_SI_, THAT WAS _HERMOSA_!"

Hearing Icarus' amazing Spanish, Sora could do nothing but lay his head sideways on his desk...as smoke grew out his head.

* * *

"So, how did you classes go, Tomoko?" asked Sugata at lunch.

"It...was...a...NIGHTMARE!" Tomoko groaned. "Although Icarus was a AMAZING honor student."

"Maybe he's already gotten accustomed to our school," said Makoto who right next to Sugata.

"It appears that Icarus has himself a fan club." Sugata pointed to Icarus, who was eating his lunch at the seat right behind Tomoko.

Looking back, Tomoko witnessed a bunch of excited girls standing right behind, OR sitting next to, her Angeloid servant. "W-What's going on?"

"I guess a lot of ladies have been attracted to your slave since he got here," suggested Makoto.

"'SLAVE'?! He's NOT my 'SLAVE'!" The perverted girl countered.

"Come to think of it, where's Mitsuki-san?"

Instead of answering Makoto's question, she merely pointed right behind him and Sugata at Sora, who was laying her head on the table in depression.

"Mitsuki, what wrong?" asked Sugata.

"Please go away," Sora groaned.

"Come on, you're not JEALOUS of those new kid, are you?" joked Makoto.

*DING* *DONG* *DING* *DONG*

The school bell rang for their next class. "Oh, time for science," Tomoko said as she got up and headed to her next class.

"Science?" Overhearing his master, Icarus pulled out his card.

* * *

**(Fifth Period; Science)**

"Good afternoon, class," said the science teacher. "Today—"

Suddenly, the teacher froze in place as smoke(?) grew out his mouth.

"—I'll shall be taking a day off," the teacher continued in a strangely robotic voice, "so I have hired a substitute to teach you." As he walked out the door in a strange manner, the substitute walked in, carrying a watermelon in his arms. "Good afternoon, class. I will be your substitute teacher for this period. You may call me Icarus-sensei," the substitiue said with a bow.

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_" Tomoko chibitized with a shocked mouth full of fangs.

"Cool, man!" said Sora in joy. "I sure he'll make a much better STUDENT than a teacher."

"SHUT UP, SORA!" the black-haired girl screamed.

"What is today's subject, Icarus-sensei?" asked Sugata.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Excuse me, Sensei," asked Makoto, "will we be having physical exams today?"

"YOU TOO, PREZ?! AND QUIT THINKING OF WAYS TO USE OTHER AS YOUR TOYS!"

"Today's lesson is..." Icarus wrote down the subject on the chalkboard. "...'How to Fly'." The teacher opened up a door. "To begin, we need a volunteer to step forward."

*ZOOM*

Realizing too late, Tomoko, who had now modernized, noticed all the other students have moved back, leaving Tomoko as the "volunteer".

"Thank you, Master," said Icarus.

"Oh HELL no!" Chibitizing again, Tomoko fled for the door, but Sugata and Makoto, who merely came along to observe all the "fun", stopped her and threw her in front of the substitute. "NO! NEVER!" she panicked. "I REFUSE! PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME—"

"Don't panic," said the teacher. "Nobody can see them, but EVERYBODY have wings on their backs." Icarus' wings blossomed behind his back. "And YOU may not believe it, but YOUR wings are larger than you imagine. I don't know how, but I can tell..." After helping his master up, Icarus dropped to his knees, placing his hands and head on her hand. "'The Sky' is waiting for you."

Within a few seconds

"Sakurai!" the class cheered over and over again. "Sakurai! Sakurai! Sakurai! Sakurai! Sakurai! Sakurai! Sakurai! Sakurai! Sakurai! Sakurai! Sakurai! Sakurai! Sakurai! Sakurai!"

"Alright!" And so, Tomoko equipped herself with wings and a helmet as she stood at the edge of the window. "_To everyone who believes in me...thank you...thank you everything! Thank to your efforts, I will indeed...…...fly!_" And so...Tomoko, chibitized, leapt to a sky in determination...

*THUD*

...only to crash onto the ground.

* * *

Later that evening, Tomoko, modernized once again, laid in her futon with her underwear on and bandages around her body; Icarus watched over her in regret. "Master, I'm terribly sorry about what happened. I will NEVER go to school again."

"...Y-You know what? You CAN go tomorrow," said Tomoko reluctantly. "In fact...I would LIKE it if you came tomorrow. Okay?"

"...As you wish, Master."

* * *

And from that day forward, the U.M.A. continued going to school, shattering the last of Tomoko's peaceful life. That being said, no other incidents arose during the classes, much to Tomoko's surprise...or, at least, her beliefs. Icarus began gaining many friends and admires. And yet, he was STILL unable to smile. And then...

* * *

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Icarus opened up his locker to—

*FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP*

A ton of letters suddenly fell out of his lockers; Tomoko and Sora, who's lockers were next to his, also noticed. "_Holy SHIT is that a lot._"

"Master, what are these?" the Angeloid asked.

"Oh, those are love letters," answered her master. "They must be from all your admirers."

* * *

**(New World Discovery Club)**

"Are you serious?" asked Sugata.

"Yeah, they was a huge pile of love letters in his locker," explained Tomoko.

"But, do you really believe he'll comprehend love with love letters?"

"No idea, we just sent her to the library to read them," said Sora.

"Yo, that's awesome," said Makoto.

"Hey, Tomo-chan," asked Sora, "do you...do you think he's...hot?"

"...'Hot'?! Yeah, right! Don't be so dense."

*CHOP*

Sora didn't that lightly and chopped her chibitized childhood-friend to the ground. "Seriously! Don't you LIKE him?"

"'L-Like' him? NO!" Tomoko screamed as she modernized and got up.

"Right..." sighed Sugata.

"SURE you do," said the Yakuza punk.

"NO I DON'T! But...in all seriousness...I...I don't know if I'm comfortable with him living like an actual boy...unless he KNOWS how to...and maybe even smile."

* * *

In the library, Icarus was reading each and every love letter he received; each letter pretty much read, "I Love You!"

"_Love...why...why do I have a hard time understanding that?_"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a sky-like city, a group of winged people with while robes were eating a table at the top of the stairs.

"Nymph, I'm VERY disappointed," said a woman with blond hair that concealed her eyes. "Not only have you failed to bring back the Uranus King, but you've also AWAKENED him."

At the bottom of the steps was Nymph, the one who attacked Icarus earlier. "My sincere apologies, Master Minos."

"What's say we scrapped Beta?" suggested a winged person.

"After all these millennia, the Downers haven't located Synapse," said another

"I don't think we should use an electronic warfare type anymore."

"No! PLEASE!" begged Nymph. "I'll get him next time! I PROMISE!"

"And HOW? You already awakened hi, so HOW do you intent to bring her back?"

"Just a sec," said the blond-haired woman. "I have an idea." She pulled out a card.

*SHINE*

A black aura attached onto Nymph's chain.

"W-What are you—"

*ZAP*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The blue-haired Angeloid was suddenly torturously executed.

"I feel terribly bored," said Minos coldly. "Do something to entertain me."

"A-A-As you wish, M-Master..."

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Minos: Kikoku Inoue (Japanese); Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	15. Multiply (3-13)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Okay, just a quick heads-up! Back in Chapter 9, the setting was changed from Christmas shopping...to a summertime fair (to relate closer to the ORIGINAL anime); however, what MrWii000 didn't know until recently was that the fair setting would later used in today's chapter.

So, PLEASE pardon MrWii000's mistake; he has revised that Chapter to fit more with the Christmas setting.

My (and HIS) sincerest apologies, and I HOPE you find it in your hearts to forgive him.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

It began like any other day: Tomoko woke up and arose from her futon. After stretching for a few seconds, she got out of bed and left her room, heading for the living room.

But as soon as she turned the corner to the living room, Tomoko halted immediately for few more seconds...then knelt at the table where her green tea was prepared. Picking up the cup, she closed her eyes and gave a small sip of her tea. Then she put down, observing the scenery of her living room.

Tomoko's chibitized Angeloid servant, Icarus, was walking around while holding his watermelon and patting the top of it.

*PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT*

After glancing at him for a few seconds, Tomoko turned to right; next to her was a boy with long light blue hair in ponytail and ultramarine eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and black gym shorts, plus iridescent wings of an insect on her back, with hues varying anywhere between the colors of purple and green; the boy was glancing at her while eating potato chips.

Tomoko couldn't do anything but chibitize in anger as she constantly turned her head to the wings on each boy's back. "_Are...Are they...MULTIPYING?!_" Calming down, Tomoko moved her kneeling pillow to a corner where she sat, looking away from the blue-haired kid. "...Icarus?" she whispered, also wagging her finger in a "come here" gesture to summon forth her servant.

"Yes, Master?" asked the pink-haired Angeloid.

"Do YOU know that boy?" Tomoko whispered a little louder.

"No."

"Don't lie! LOOK at 'im, he's got wings, like you, and a collar chain as well." Outraged, Tomoko drilled her fist into the top of her emotionless Angeloid's head. "This place is NOT a goddamn hotel for creatures like you!"

"Hey! Bug lady!"

Immediately, Tomoko stopped what she was doing and turned around to see who said that...only to find light blue-haired angel kid. "_I KNOW he didn't just call me what I THOUGHT he called me._" With a smile on her face, he approached the newcomer while clasping her palms. "Um, w-what did you just call me?"

"'Bug lady'," answered the new boy. "There's no OTHER ladies here, IS there?"

"...Just a moment." The perverted girl confronted her servant. "Icarus, 'nothing but peace and quiet'! You understand that motto, right?"

"...Yes, M—"

* * *

"_GET THIS SON-OF-A-BITCH OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!_"

Outside, Sora, Sugata, and Makoto were waiting, but could only here Tomoko's abrupt screaming.

"Damn, never knew Sakurai-chan could be so energetic in the morning," teased the Yakuza punk.

* * *

Later that morning, the four human teenagers, along with the two Angeloids, were having a picnic at a town fair.

"Why the hell are we bringing HIM along?" Furious, Tomoko pointed to the other Angeloid boy.

"Why NOT?" asked Makoto. "Isn't it nice to bring more friends?"

"He's NO friend of mine! I didn't even NOTICE him until I—"

"So, what's you name?" Sora asked the light blue-haired Angeloid.

"Nymph."

"_So, another Angeloid_," Sugata thought. "_Maybe THIS will serve as another clue to the New World._"

"WHOA! You're wings glow like a rainbow!" admired Sora.

"Well, of course they do. I'm completely different from Alpha."

"'Alpha'?"

Nymph pointed to Icarus. "I'm basically one generation below him."

"You know," said Makoto, "sitting next to each other almost makes you look like—"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Tomoko screamed.

"So, NOW you have TWO boys living with you," said Sugata. "No wonder everyone in Sorami calls you a pervert."

As Tomoko continued bitching about, the two Angeloids confronted each other not far from the picnic.

"Remember me NOW?" asked Nymph.

"Nymph...why are you here?" Icarus' eyes turned red as she locked onto multiple parts of Nymph's body.

"You can turn off that stupid Artemis fire-control system; it's driving my head nuts," said the blue-haired Angeloid boy. "I ain't here to reveal you TRUE identity; after all, you'll probably kill me before I have the chance. I just wanted to come for a small visit."

Icarus' eyes returned to Emerald as his target-locking disappeared.

"Tell me, have you already been subservient to your master yet?" asked Nymph. "You DO know she's a filthy Downer. And their only purpose is to be trampled over by us. But if YOU truly care about that bug lady, you better make your relationship with her important."

Not saying a single word, Icarus walked away.

"_Oh, and DON'T worry, Alpha_," Nymph thought as he watched the other Angeloid walk away. "_I have NO intentions of taking you back...YET!_ **P-STEALTH SYSTEM: ACTIVATE!**" Nymph equipped himself with an invincibility cloaking device. "_I may not match your firepower, but I WILL bring you back! THAT'S a promise!_"

* * *

Tomoko sat at the edge of a hill, looking out over the horizon...when Nymph approached her from behind, still in stealth mode. "_All I have to do is abduct his pathetic master_," the invisible Angeloid thought evilly, "_and then I'll Alpha to come back quietly in exchange for her life!_" Nymph slowly reached out his hand; he would grab her, torment her, and even—

"Is THAT really the best spot to hide?"

Nymph suddenly halted. "_Shit! Does he know I'm here?_"

"You two are such lousy hiders!"

"_Wait! What?!_"

"I can totally SEE you!" Tomoko chibitized while through her binoculars. "YES! GET ON WITH IT!"

Nymph was starting to get confused and removed his stealth system, chibitizing in the process, while Tomoko modernized.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nymph asked in disgust.

"Oh, not much," said the perverted girl. "Just enjoying the entertainment of two people getting ready to have...huh?" Tomoko suddenly turned around and noticed...

"NYMPH!" she cried.

*SWIPE*

Snatching them right out of Tomoko's hands, Nymph peeked into the binoculars to see what was going on: A half-naked couple were in the long grass, preparing to—

*SNATCH*

"GIMME THAT!" Tomoko furiously snatched her binoculars back. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! IT'S SCARY!" She turned around to spy to couple again...but they weren't there anymore...

* * *

Tomoko walked through the fair in depression, not from missing out on her peeping time, but from the hot, attractive boys who walked around, not noticing the depressed, chibitized—

"So, you want to be more POPULAR with the boy, right?" asked Nymph, still right behind her.

"Y-Yes," sniffled Tomoko. "*SNIFF* But THAT'S just a stupid dream that will NEVER come true. NEVER!"

"Hey!"

Tomoko looked up after hearing Nymph's—

*TAP*

Nymph tapped Tomoko's depressed forehead.

"Uh, what id you just do?" Tomoko asked in confusion.

"Engaged a Sexy-Girl Jammer in your head."

"Huh?"

"What?"

All of a sudden, all the men turned to the little perverted girl and...

"Whoa!"

"Dude!"

"Check it out!"

"She's hot as hell!"

"Now, every man who looks at you will be attracted to you in an instant," explained Nymph.

"GET HER!"

Suddenly, every single man who was looking at Tomoko was instantly fighting over her, making the pervert chibitize in excitement. "...Awesome! Now to show 'em WHAT I'M MADE OF..."

* * *

**(Sometime Later)**

Tomoko held Nymph's hand in joy. "Thank you. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Hold on, I should get you something!"

"...What?" Nymph widened his eyes, he never heard ANYONE say something like that before. As he watched the chibitized pervert walk off, his heart began accelerating. "_Did she just thank me? What is this feeling? I've never...NO! What a I doing? I'm an Angeloid, I shouldn't..._" Just then, he began remembering something from long ago...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_*THUD*_

_Nymph was knocked back by his abusive master._

_"I'm bored," said Minos. "Entertain me."_

_"O-Okay. Would you like me to see you a song? Or slaughter some Downers? Or—"_

_*TWEET* *TWEET*_

_Just then, a bird flew in and landed on Nymph's head._

_"...What is THAT?" asked Minos._

_"Oh, THIS?" Nymph gently took the bird off his head to present to his master. "This is a little bird I've been taking care of. She got lost and ended up here in Synapse, so I've been taking—"_

_"Rip it's wings off!" ordered Minos._

_"W-What?!"_

_"YOU heard me! That's an ORDER: RIP IT'S WINGS OFF! Or do you have a PROBLEM with that?"_

_Nervous, the light blue-haired Angeloid looked on at his bird, debating whether he should—_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Just then, Tomoko returned with something in her hand. "HERE! Have THIS as a token of my appreciation."

"Huh?" Nymph snapped back to reality. "W-What IS it?" he asked.

"It's a candy apple," answered Tomoko.

Nymph took the candy apple and began to lick.

"So, what do you think?" asked Tomoko.

*SPLAT*

"BLEH!" Nymph yelled as he threw the candy apple at Tomoko's face. "It's tastes like shit!"

"WHAT?! Oh, SCREW you," Tomoko snarled before joining her Angeloid servant and "Downer" friends.

"But...that was...really nice..."

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Nymph's collar began beeping. "_Oh shit!_"

* * *

"Nymph, you disappoint me...now I'll have to SCRAP you."

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Tadai: ? (Japanese); ? (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	16. Smile Attack (3-14)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

In Greek mythology, Artemis was the Goddess of the Hunt; she was daughter of Zeus and Leto, and the twin sister of Apollo.

Artemis was known NOT just for hunting, but also for her lifetime of being a virgin maiden, vowing never to marry. This would be a big warning for men as she punish them in brutal way; for example, a hunter named Actaeon accidentally witnessed Artemis naked while the latter was bathing, resulting in the Goddess turning the hunter into a deer to be hunted and killed by is dogs.

The part of Actaeon was ALSO used in Chapter 8: Homeless; in the ORIGNAL chapter, while living with the Satsukitane family, Tomoki, the ORIGINAL Tomoko, walked in on a naked Mikako, the ORIGINAL Makoto, bathing and became terrified...not just by her naked body, but that she might kill him as punishment; however, the real reason was because the bath was forbidden and any non-Satsukitane trespassers would have to be executed to prevent disasters from destroying Sorami.

In the genderbent fanfic chapter, when Tomoko accidentally trespassed into the Execution Pool and saw Makoto bathing, she became frightened, believing Makoto would rape her as punishment; the rape scenario plays into the fact that in SOME versions of Greek mythology, Actaeon also fell in love with Artemis and attempted to rape her as well...let's hope something like this NEVER happens in this story.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Inside Tomoko's bathroom, Nymph could hear his collar beeping as he twirled his hair.

* * *

"Smile!" exclaimed Tomoko. "Can you smile?" Across the table, her Angeloid servant looked at him with a blank expression. "Come on! Just do with I'M doing!" Tomoko closed her eyes and gave her own smile, hoping Icarus would do the same.

"...Okay," said Icarus. "Does THIS count?"

Tomoko opened her eyes, witnessing—

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

—Icarus with a smiling Japanese mask.

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" the female pervert screamed as she chibitized along with her servant.

"What going on here?" Nymph asked as he entered the room.

"I'm trying to teach Icarus how to smile," explained the modernized pervert. "You see, I've been teaching him how to be more human since he came here. Now, Icarus, do exactly what I do...SMILE!" Tomoko gave another bright smile to her modernized Angeloid.

"...'Smile'."

"NO! NO! NO!" Tomoko yelled at her chibitzed Angeloid as SHE chibitized herself, flipping over the table in anger. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY 'SMILE'! JUST DO IT!"

"...'Smile'."

"DON'T SAY IT, GODDAMMIT! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!"

Nymph merely left the scene, walking up the stairs in concern.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

* * *

"Huh? You want Icarus-kun to smile?" asked Sora later that day at gym class.

"Yeah," said Tomoko. "I think it's a good way to help her be more human, but nothing seems to work. YOU got any ideas?"

"Well...from what I know, smiling usually happens at random, like...AHA! Icarus-kun, please hold up your arms."

"Like THIS?" Chibitized, and holding his watermelon in his hands, Icarus raised his arms into the—

"TICKLE-TICKLE-TICKLE!" Suddenly, Sora approached the modernized Icarus from behind and began tickling his armpits. "How does THAT feel? If you're ticklish, then you'll start laughing, which means you'll—"

*BOING* *BOING* *BOING* *BOING* *BOING* *BOING* *BOING* *BOING*

Icarus suddenly chibitized and began flinging his body around in one place.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Sora chibitized from the pink-haired Angeloid boy's bizarre movement.

"Doesn't look like her ticklish," claimed the chibitized Nymph.

"And you think THAT reaction isn't weird?!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO, SORA! THIS is how you tickle someone!" Chibitzied, Tomoko began ferociously tickling Sora modernized body.

*TICKLE* *TICKLE* *TICKLE* *TICKLE* *TICKLE* *TICKLE* *TICKLE*

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! TOMO-CHAN, KNOCK IT OFF!" Sora laughed.

But Tomoko didn't list, she continued tickling every part of Sora's body, even getting a nosebleed in the—

*CRACKLE* *CRACKLE* *CRACKLE* *CRACKLE* *CRACKLE* *CRACKLE*

Sora uddenly burst into "Doom" mode, a dark purple aura resonated from his body as he held a spirit bomb-like energy ball in his hands.

"_OH, SHIT!_" Sensing Sora's anger, Tomoko knew she was in danger...

*BOOM*

"CUT IT OUT, TOMO-CHAN, YOU IDIOT!" Sora screamed.

* * *

Paying no attention to what was going on, Icarus crouched onto his tiptoes, holding the watermelon close to his chest. "What do I have to do? To smile?"

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Nymph from behind.

* * *

"How to smile, huh?" asked Sugata; currently, she was picking carrots from the school garden, while the two Angeloid boys stood right behind him. Sugata stared the Angeloids…...

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

"Okay, forget Sugata," said Nymph. "She's completely 100% human and yet she NEVER smiles for some reason."

"What ELSE can I do to smile?" Icarus asked as he and Nymph passed a skatepark.

"Icarus-kun! Nymph-kun!" said a familiar voice from the other side of the fence; it was the Yakuza punk, Makoto, who was skateboarding at the park...while under heavy surveillance and protection from his mother's bodyguards. "What's crackin', homies?" Makoto greeted the two Angeloids on the other side of the fence.

* * *

**(Student Council Room)**

"You wanna know how to smile?" Makoto and Icarus while sitting in his chair.

"Yes," said Icarus.

"When do YOU ever smile, Prez?" asked Nymph.

"ME?" asked the Student Council President with a confused frown. "I don't know...I guess MAYBE when I somebody use a ginormous flyswatter..." A malevolent grin loomed onto Makoto's face. "...to whack Tomoko."

* * *

Tomoko walked on the hallway, passing the stairwell. All of a sudden, she stopped when she noticed someone at the top of the stairs: Icarus holding a ginormous flyswatter, looking down at his master. Icarus then held his flyswatter in the air to strike Tomoko down.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tomoko screamed.

*WHACK*

Icarus missed the first as Tomoko dodged the attack, but Icarus wasn't done yet...

*WHACK* *WHACK* *WHACK* *WHACK* *WHACK* *WHACK*

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Tomoko cried in a chibitizing fashion as she fled from her flying, chibitized attacker. Eventually, she modernized upon reaching a dead end; there was nowhere left for her to run, all she could do was turn around to face her inevitable demise at her modernized Angeloid's hand; and so, finally cornering his master, Icarus raised his flyswatter in the air and...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Tomoko screamed in chibitized fear.

*WHACK*

* * *

Back in the student council room, Makoto and Nymph watched as Tomoko's airless body floated past the window.

"Oh my god..." Nymph groaned.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd actually DO it," laughed the Yakuza punk.

* * *

"Ugh...why me?" Tomoko groaned as he painfully walked home school with a giant walking stick, followed in friends. "How could you DO something like that, Icarus?"

"Apologies," said Icarus.

"Chillax, Sakurai-chan," teased Makoto. "I was only trying to help Icarus-kun smile."

"BULLSHIT! YOU TRICKED HIM INTO NEARLY KILLING ME, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Tomoko screamed.

"So, have you gotten to any point where you can smile, Alpha?" asked Nymph.

"I got it! How 'bout we have a party at Tomo-chan's house!" suggested Sora. "I'm sure if he has a fun time, Icarus-kun will ABSOLUTELY smile!"

"Good idea," said Sugata.

"I agree," said Makoto.

"Then, it's settled," said Sora. "This Sunday, we'll all gather at Tomo-chan's house and have the time of our lives! How about it, Tomo-chan?"

"...O-Okay," said the female pervert hesitantly.

"Cool, see ya there!"

* * *

"Why? Why can't I smile?" asked Icarus later that night.

"Well," said Nymph, "I DO know that when you were created, you lacked emotional abilities, Alpha, and you excel in both computational and combat abilities. Maybe that was how you were designed."

"I am...a strategic battle-class..."

"Smiling isn't THAT difficult, it's actually—"

"But it IS. I mean...have YOU ever smiled? I have NEVER seen you smile, Nymph."

"Of course I have!"

"But I've never SEEN you do so..."

Nymph suddenly remembered that time long ago when she was brutally beaten by her master, Minos, and Icarus merely watched, ordered to observe, NOT to interfere; during that time, Nymph DID smile, but it was merely forced. "I guess...I guess we Angeloids weren't programmed to do something like that..."

"Is something...bothering you?" the pink-haired Angeloid boy asked as well.

"...I don't know..." said the blue-haired Angeloid boy. "...I GOT IT! I know how we can smile!"

* * *

The next day, Tomoko woke up in a chibitized state and was on her way to kitchen. "Man, I'm starving! Hey, Icarus, what's for—"

But just as she reached the kitchen, she modernized in shock at what she was seeing...

"Good morning, Master," said the Angeloid servant...with a smile(?) on his face.

Immediately, Tomoko's face burned red.

"Master? What's wrong?" The smiling Angeloid stepped closer to his master, pushing him against the wall.

"_What's going on here? Please stop, Icarus! I'm losing control!_" panicked Tomoko in her mind.

"Are you okay?"

"_Man, he's so hunky! His pecs are showing through his shirt! Dammit, Tomoko! CONTROL YOURSELF!_"

"Why is your face red, Master?"

"ICARUS! STOP IT! PLEASE!" Desperate, Tomoko, pushed her by the face to—

*CLANG*

"Huh?" Just then, the female pervert felt something metal on Icarus' face.

*CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG*

"W-WHAT'S ON YOUR FACE?! DID YOUR FACE JUST FREEZE?!" the chibitized pervert furiously asked her chibitized servant.

"Sorry, Alpha," said Nymph. "I guess appyling glue on your face WASN'T a way to help you smile after all."

"JESUS CHRIST, YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING IDIOTS! LET'S GET THIS SHIT OFF YOUR FACE!" Tomoko furiously dragged Icarus the bathroom.

* * *

While Icarus washed off all the glue, Nymph stood outside; he couldn't bear what happened these past few day. "_What have I been doing? I was ordered to Alpha back to Synapse to face justice, but all I did was HELP him...made him feel better with that bug lady. Does he...does he really LIKE her?_" Nymph suddenly felt something in his chest. "_W__-What's going on? Why am I feeling this way? Do...Do I...CARE about him? NO! NO! NO! I HAVE ORDERS...but...none of them seem to matter anymore. Maybe it's best if Alpha stays where he belongs._" A shy smile crawl on his face. "_Well, I guess this means goodbye..._" And so, he took off into the wind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sugata was riding on her bicycle when she noticed something in the sky: a blue-haired boy flying from Tomoko's house.

* * *

Later that night, Nymph landed in a forest.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"So, where to now?" he asked himself. "The sea? The mountains? I'm sure nobody would notice."

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"It'd probably be funny if I returned to Synapse. I mean, MY master would be pretty pissed off once I came back. HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

*BOOM*

Suddenly, Nymph was struck by an aerial beam from the sky; the shockwave was enough to destroy the entire forest, leaving the blue-haired Angeloid boy in a crevice.

"UGH..." As he tried to get up, he saw two winged young men standing by the edge of the crevice, glaring down at him.

"...I-It CAN'T be," Nymph whispered. "Is that...the GAMMAS?!"

**End of Volume 3**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Harpy 1: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese); Chris Niosi (English)**

* * *

**Volume 4 will commence after "Freezing" Volume 6 is completed. Until then...**

**Later**


	17. Toy (4-15)

**And now, the series continues...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

In Greek mythology, a Harpy is a half-human, half-bird personification of storm winds.

Zeus had given the gift of prophecy to King Phineus of Thrace, who used it to uncover the secret plan of the god. Angry, Zeus blinded him and put him on an island, where there was a lot of food; however, Phineus could not eat anything, because the Harpies would steal his food before he could eat it. Years later, Jason and the Argonauts arrived at the island, managing to drive the Harpies away. The Harpies escaped to their cave in Crete, while Phineus helped the Argonauts by telling them how to pass the Symplegades rocks.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

"...I-It CAN'T be," Nymph whispered. "Is that...the GAMMAS?!"

"That's right..." said the first Harpy, the one with yellow hair, who gave a evil smile. "WE are both Harpy, the Interceptor Angeloids, Type Gamma."

"We have come to help you," said the second Harpy, the one with green hair, "retrieve the Uranus King."

Nymph slowly got onto his feet.

"Don't worry, Master's orders," said the first Harpy.

"To be honest, she's been kinda worried about you," said the second.

"She HAS?" asked Nymph.

"Of course, she gave you the simple order of taking back the Uranus King," said the first.

"But since you've been taking a long time, she felt concerned that you might've gotten hurt. So she sent us to help you," said the second. "I guess she's gotten worried sick."

Nymph gently clutched the chain on her choker as he gave a small smile. "_Is Master...really worried?_"

* * *

On Synapse, Minos watched in eligible delight. "Aw, just look at how happy he seems. Smile as much as you'd like, Nymph, because once you destroys the Uranus King, annihilate the Downers, and return to me, you will be SCRAPPED for your disobedience, you defective piece of shit...hee hee hee hee...I can only imagine the look on his face once that happens. AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH!"

* * *

"_There is no time left...you MUST save the angels...before it's too late..._"

Tomoko slowly opened her eyes as she woke up out of her futon the next day.

"Good morning, Master," said Icarus who knelt right next to her.

"Hey, where's Nymph?" asked Tomoko.

"Um..."

* * *

"WHAT?!" Sora yelled at the New World Discovery Club. "Nymph-san's GONE?!"

"Yes, he never returned last night," explained Icarus.

"B-But why?"

"No idea," said Tomoko. "I guess he didn't feel like it."

"Tomo-chan, did you anything to hurt him?"

"Me? No! I-I—"

"AHA! You're acting kinda nervous, Sakurai-chan!" accused Makoto. "Looks like we hit the jackpot."

"NO! I swear!"

"You know, I saw him flying from your house the other day," said Sugata. "And he seemed kinda bugged out."

"Tomo-chan! We gotta find him!" Sora pleaded.

"L-Look, I'm sure he'll be alright," said Tomoko. "Anyways, Icarus, I need to go into town to get something, and I'd like you to come with me."

"As you wish, Master."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nymph and the two Harpies waited by a tree in the middle of town.

"THIS seems like a good place to ambush the Uranus King," said the first.

*SHINE*

*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*

Just then, a large bazooka cannon deployed on his left arm.

"W-What are you doing?" Nymph asked in confusion.

*SHINE*

*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*

"You know what to do, Beta," the second said as deployed his own bazooka.

"You'll need to hide us with your P-Stealth System," said the first. "That way, we can help you when you need us."

"W-What do you mean?" asked the light blue-haired Angeloid boy.

"These are our High-Ferver Object Compression Anti-Aircraft Gun 'Prometheus'," explained the first. "They can shoot flaming hot projectiles that can reach up to 3000 degrees Celsius in 4 km/s."

"If he can't deploy Aegis in time, the Uranus King won't be ANY different from us," said the second. "We'll kill him in ONE shot."

"WAIT a sec! I thought we were BRING him back to Synapse," Nymph cried, "not DESTROY him. We have to CONVINCE him to return.

"We WILL," claimed the first. "These babies are just back-up in case we have to use FORCE."

"But we WON'T need to use them if you successfully convince him," said the second. "You'll never believe how proud Master will be when you succeed."

"_...'how proud Master will be'..._" thought Nymph. "A-Alright, but you have to PROMISE that you won't use force unless needed."

"Fine," said the first.

"We promise," said the second.

But as they turned around, the two Harpies looked at each other with villainous grins.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomoko and Icarus had just finished their errands in the city, and now they were heading back to Tomoko's house; Icarus followed his master from behind, but then stopped in his tracks as he remembered something not so long ago...

* * *

_"Fine, I'll go! But DON'T think you've seen the last a me! And DON'T think you can continue to go around FOOLING your master!" With one last grin, Nymph disappeared._

* * *

"_...I...I have to tell her..._"

"Huh? Hey, Icarus, what's wrong?" asked Tomoko.

"Master, the truth is...…"

"...The truth?"

"The truth is...I'm saying goodbye," said the Angeloid. "I know we've haven't lived together, but I fear I might cause you more trouble if I stay any longer."

Tomoko's eyes widened at what she had just heard.

"No matter what happens," Icarus continued, "I will NEVER forget my time with you. You will always be...my Master. Goodbye." With one final bow, Icarus removed his jacket and took off to the sky, leaving her now FORMER master behind in deep shock.

* * *

Icarus continued flying as far away as he possibly could. Just then, he noticed a large crevice in the woods, so he began analyzing it. "_Judging from the size, my analysis indicates that this was caused by the Interceptor Angeloids, Type Gamma._"

*BEEP*

Icarus suddenly got a transmission in his left ear. "Nymph..." Wasting no time, Icarus flew to where the transmission was being transmitted. "_He must be after me. I'm sorry, Master, but I might become something that you'd hate. THAT is why I left you...for your own safety._"

* * *

"ICARUS!" Tomoko desperately rushed all over town. "_DAMMIT! Where the hell is he? I thought that with him and Nymph gone, I'd FINALLY get back to my peace and quiet, but now…_" Tomoko stopped to catch her breath. "_...Why am I looking for them? I...I..._"

"Need a ride?" asked Sugata from on her bike right behind.

"Sugata-senpai!" the concerned female pervert exclaimed. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm here to help you find Icarus and Nymph." Sugata pulled out her laptop. "I just reports of a huge explosion last night, but they weren't by neither Icarus nor Nymph. I fear someone's gotten to them, and judging by its direction, flight speed, and abilities, we might be able to find them. QUICK! Get on!"

Tomoko obeyed and hopped onto the—

"Hey, Eshi-chan," said Makoto from behind, "you'll never make it on just a worthless bike." Behind Makoto was a limousine.

"...Thanks, Prez," Tomoko said as she and Sugata entered—

"WAIT!" Sora had just arrived on the scene as well.

"Sora, please wait here," said Tomoko.

"NO! I'm going with you. Icarus-kun and Nymph-san are MY friends too! So I'm going too! And if you won't let me, I'll karate chop you to death!"

"...Fine," Tomoko sighed. And so, all four teenagers got into the limousine to find the two Angeloid boys. "Hey, Prez, what's that in your hands?"

"THIS?" Makoto looked down at the gift he had in his arms. "Oh, it's a birthday letter for Icarus and Nymph."

"What? Do they even have birthdays?"

"No, they told me that they didn't," said Sora. "So tonight, we're giving them their FIRST birthday party!"

"Really? Why?"

"Well, Icarus-san keeps looking like a doll who doesn't laugh or smile. And Nymph-san seems to be sad and lonely all the time."

"Wow! So what do you have for them?"

"A picture book! Full of all the adventures on good times...well, ALMOST good time we had together. Like when we went to the beach and Icarus sank into the ocean. Or that psychotic festival shooting game .Or when we stayed at Prez's house and you almost caused a curse onto this town. Or when we went Christmas shopping and Icarus told lies to 'be more human'. Or when you disguised yourself to bathe with us at the bathing house. Or when Icarus began attending school. Or that time we went to the summer festival with Icarus and Nymph."

"Cool pictures, homie," said Makoto. "I'm sure Icarus-kun and Nymph-kun will smile at them!"

"I didn't know what else to get, so I just started making it."

"...Cool," Tomoko whispered.

* * *

Arriving at his destination, Icarus landed right in front of Nymph.

"Heh, I knew you'd find me if I turned off stealth mode," said Nymph. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Alpha, but...the TRUTH is..."

"You intend to take me back to the sky," answered the pink-haired Angeloid boy. "Is THAT why you came here?"

"*GASP*...Yes, how did you—"

*BANG* *ZAP* *BOOM*

Suddenly, Icarus was hit by a flaming projectile, blowing up the area.

"WHAT THE...!" Nymph covered his eyes to prevent the dirt from getting in his eyes. When the dust settled, Nymph became horrified at the sight of Icarus, who was unconsciously laying on the ground , with his right wing blown off; the Harpies laughed as they stood over their prey.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Nymph. "YOU PROMISED NO VIOLENCE!"

"You don't get it, you idiot," said the first Harpy. "We've been LYING! We were supposed to KILL the Uranus King and obtain the Uranus system core within his wings, we just need YOU as bait to lure him out."

"Thanks for your help, though," said the second.

"_Oh, my god! What have I done?_" Nymph became horrified as the Harpies pointed their Prometheus cannons at the Uranus King.

"All too easy," said the first.

"Sweet dreams, Uranus King" said the second.

"No...No! Please!"the blue-haired Angeloid whispered, right before he started getting angry. "PLEASE!"

"Oh, shut up and fuck off!" yelled the first.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **PARADISE SONG!**" Nymph's raging, high-powered energy sound beam blasted at the Harpies; once the beam stopped, the Harpies were nowhere to be seen, except for some torn pieces of their Olympic-like running uniforms. "Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh! Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" Nymph quietly begn laughed, but then his laughing began getting psychotically louder. "SERVES YOU RIGHT, YOU ASSHOLES! DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D FALL FOR SUCH A TRICK LIKE THAT!" As he cotniued laughing, tears starting rolling down his eyes. HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH—"

Suddenly, was grabbed from the back of his ponytail and thrown to the ground by a claw.

"—AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Looking up, Nymph saw in horror that the two Harpies were alive and well, although they both had blood running down their temples; the right side of the first, and the left side of the second.

As Icarus regained some consciousness, he unconsciously watched as the Harpies proceeded to torment Nymph.

"What do we do with him?" asked the first.

"Rip his wings off!" the second ordered as he held his right foot claw on Nymph's head.

"WHAT?! NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I BEG YOU!" pleaded Nymph. But his cries were insufficient as the second grabbed his right wing and ripped it clean off.

*RIP*

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nymph cried in pain.

Then the second did the same to the LEFT.

*RIP*

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Despite his injuries, Icarus slowly got onto his feet.

"WHAT?!" gasped the second.

"Are you shitting me?" yelled the first. "I gave him a direct hit! How the hell is he still standing?"

"HEY! Sorry to ruin to your fun," shouted a voice from behind, "BUT WE'RE TAKING OUR FRIENDS BACK HOME!" It was Tomoko and her friends.

Sora noticed the first clutching Nymph's ripped wings. "What have you done? You...You ripped off his wings!" Sora began shaking his fist. "How COULD you?! They...They were SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"Safeties disabled." Icarus' battle armor form on his body.

"ALPHA, NO!" cried Nymph. "TOMOKO'S RIGHT THERE!"

"**URANUS KING MODE: ACTIVATE!**"

"ALPHA!"

But it was too late, more wings materialized right behind Icarus' back and a halo formed over his head, and then he open his eyes to reveal that they have turned red. "Master, I'm sorry. There's is something I need to tell you: the truth is...I am a Strategic Battle-Class Angeloid, a weapon that you hate."

"...…...I know. I kinda figured it out a few days ago," Tomoko said with a smile. "The truth is...I told you I didn't want you be a weapon because I felt sorry for you. You spent most of your caring for a watermelon. I know you're a kind and gentle young man. I thought it was unfair for a boy like you to be born as a weapon of mass destruction. But now, in a situation like THIS, I'm glad to have you as a weapon, so you can save our friends."

Tomoko's words moved her Angeloid servant to tears.

"Now GO! TAKE 'EM OUT! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Tomoko yelled. "We'll take care of Nymph."

"A-As you...As you wish, Master."

"Shit!" yelled the first Harpy.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" yelled the second.

The two Harpies launched into the air, with Icarus giving chase, while the four human came to Nymph's side.

"Hold on, Nymph!" cried Tomoko.

"Are you alright?" asked Sugata.

"I'm SO sorry about your wings!" said Sora.

"His master must be a real faggot..." said Makoto.

The four humans grabbed the chain attached to Nymph's choker.

"NO! DON'T!" cried Nymph. "THE CHOKER'S A BOMB! IT COULD DETONATE ANY SCEOND!"

*ZAP*

The chain suddenly electrocuted the human, causing them to all lose their grip and fall on their butts.

"Senpai, what do we do?" asked Tomoko.

"Chains may be resistant against pulling, but they're also WEAK against twisting." Sugata pulled out an axe from her backpack. "We might be able to cut through a part that's been twisted with this axe."

"ARE YOU BUGS LISTENING TO ME?!" Nymph screamed. "YOU'LL GET KILLED IF YOU DON'T GET OUTTA HERE!"

"We're willing to take that chance," said Tomoko.

"That's what friends are for, Nymph-san," said Sora.

Hearing their words, tears began to roll down Nymph's face. "_I...I don't get it. Why, Alpha? Since our creation, Angeloids have never thought about being happy. Our only existence was to please our masters. I just don't understand. Is this what they call 'happiness'? Maybe now I can smile! Is that how it is, Alpha?_"

The four humans began twisting the chain with some twigs.

*CHOP*

Using Sugata's axe, Tomoko cut the chain, successfully freeing Nymph.

* * *

In the air, the second Harpy struck at Icarus with his clawed hands and feet. "HOLD STILL!" But Icarus uppercut him in the chin, throwing him back to the first.

Icarus then struck at both of them with his wings, sending them flying a few feet.

"TAKE THIS!" The Harpies deployed their Prometheus arm cannons and launched their projectiles at the Uranus King.

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

Icarus quickly deployed his Aegis shield, deflecting the shots.

"KEEP SHOOTING!" shouted the first. And that's what the Harpies, but to no avail in taking down Icarus.

"**CONNECT!**" All of a sudden, a ginormous aerial battleship slowly began fading in right above Icarus.

"Is that..." began the second.

"...the Uranus System?!" concluded the first.

Three cannons from the battleship came into view of the two Harpies. "Fire!" As Icarus' command, the cannons shot rockets at the Harpies.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

The Harpies barely managed to avoid the missiles. Just then, Icarus lauched Artemis missiles, destroying the Prometheus cannons. Then, the Harpies were captured by two arms. Finally, a ginormous particle beam was blasted are the Harpies, but the Harpies managed to break free, barely avoiding the beam; however, instead of striking back, they begrudgingly retreated, vowing revenge.

"Retreat confirmed," said Icarus. "Returning to normal." Icarus slowly regressed back to normal, then looked down at his friends, knowing that they were safe, and that he had won.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICARUS-SAN AND NYMPH-SAN!" shouted the humans later that night; they had returned to Tomoko's house to celebrate Icarus and Nymph's birthday.; in front of the Angeloids was a birthday cake.

"And HERE is my gift..." Tomoko presented them birthday boys with orange seeds in her hands.

"Aw, thanks, you guys!" Nymph yelled with a smile on his face.

"Yes, thank you," said Icarus with a small smile as—

"*GASP* Icarus!" Tomoko exclaimed. "Did you just...smile?"

"Huh?"

"Holy shit! Do it again! DO IT AGAIN!"

"...smile," the pink-haired Angeloid said with a chibitized body.

*WHACK*

Enraged, Tomoko chibitized and whacked the back of her Angeloid's head with a paper fan. "GODDAMMIT, YOU MORON!"

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Harpy 2: Rikiya Koyama (Japanese); Matthew Mercer (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	18. The North Wind and the Sun (4-Extra)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Some of you might've noticed the word "faggot" in the last chapter; this was said by Makoto when he addressed Nymph's abusive master as a "faggot".

Many people know that the word "faggot" is used to describe a homosexual male, albeit in an rude and insulting way; however, "faggot" can also be used to mean words like "idiot", "dumbass", and "moron", or "jerk"; this is what we call "context".

Please remember this (to quote Chris Rock): It's not the WORD, it the CONTEXT in which the word is being said.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

One morning, in Tomoko's house, a chibitized Icarus was waiting outside a door.

"Hey, Alpha, what's wrong?" Nymph asked as he walked up to him.

"It's Master. She...She...…..." Icarus modernized as he began getting anxious.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"...won't come out of the bathroom."

That instant, Nymph chibitized. "...Seriously...?"

Chibitizing, Icarus nodded. "Um, Master..."

"_GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!_" she his master from inside the bathroom. "_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! EVERYDAY SINGLE GODDAMN DAY, IT'S THE SAME THING: DEALING WITH U.M.A.S IN THE MORNING, DEALING WITH U.M.A.S AT SCHOOL, DEALING WITH U.M.A.S AT NIGHT! I JUST WANT NOTHING BUT PEACE AND QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!_"

"...Maybe we should leave him," suggested Nymph.

"Hold on, I have an idea." Modernizing, Icarus pulled out a remote (though he quickly chibitized again). "Before Master went inside, I managed to install a remote control onto the toilet seat heater. From what I've understand, humans are weak against heat, so..."

*TAP*

Icarus began turning up the heat.

"_Haaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! So warm..._" said Tomoko from inside.

"Hmm, I guess she LIKES it," said Nymph.

*YANK*

The blue-haired Angeloid boy yanked the remote out of Icarus' hands. "Lemme try something..."

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP*

Nymph turned the heat extremely high.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON?!_" screamed Tomoko.

"Now would be a good time to come out," said Nymph, "before something...TERRIBLE happens..."

"_NEVER! DON'T...UNDER...ESTI...…...MATE...…...ME!_"

*BOOM*

Chibitized, Tomoko was flung out of her house and blasted off into the sky, with both chibitized Angeloids watching.

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Takehara: ? (Japanese); ? (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	19. Orders (4-16)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

In Greek mythology, Uranus is the Greek god of the sky.

In Ancient Greek literature, Uranus or **Father Sky** was the son and husband of Gaia, Mother Earth. According to Hesiod's _Theogony_, Uranus was conceived by Gaia alone, but other sources cite Aether as his father. Uranus and Gaia were the parents of the first generation of Titans, and the ancestors of most of the Greek gods, but no cult addressed directly to Uranus survived into Classical times, and Uranus does not appear among the usual themes of Greek painted pottery. Elemental Earth, Sky, and Styx might be joined, however, in a solemn invocation in Homeric epic.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

Early one morning, Nymph looked at himself in a mirror in the bathroom. "_So, I guess this is it...I have NO master. They managed to break the my chain, and stop my collar from exploding, but Angeloid were created for only ONE purpose: to fulfill their master's desires. What do I do now?_" He left the bathroom to spy on Tomoko and Icarus in the living room. "_Look for a new master? What would Tomoko do...and what's she thinking about?_"

Inside the living room, Tomoko smiled as she looked out at the sun that shined through her glass door. "_Ah...you know what? I would REALLY like to enter a man's locker room!_"

* * *

Later that day, a group of boys were in a locker room changing into their gym clothes; some of them were half-naked.

* * *

"Stability at 100%." Outside the locker room, Icarus was using his quantum converter to check on his master. "All green. How is your view, Master?"

* * *

Inside the room, Tomoko's perverted face faded in on the ground, although no boy could see it. "It's PERFECT," whispered Tomoko, "even though every single boy continues to walk over my face...and it occasionally hurts..."

"Good."

"Really? THIS is what your using your most powerful weapon for?" asked Nymph; she was standing right next to Alpha with hands on his hips.

"Master's orders," explained the pink-haired Angeloid boy.

"_Gee, Alpha must be really happy to be ordered._" thought Nymph. "Hey! Tomoko!"

"_Nymph? What's up?_" asked Tomoko.

"Is there anything you'd like ME to do?"

"_You? No, not really. Alright, Icarus! Next stop: the Tennis Club locker room!_"

* * *

Now Tomoko stood outside the Tennis Club locker room...in her MALE disguise: Tomoki. "Alright!" Tomoki shouted. "IN WE GO!" Tomoki flew into the locker room, ready for—

"Huh?" Sora, who was in the locker room, noticed Tomoki enter...

*SLAM*

...forcing Tomoki to slam the door. "W-What the hell is HE doing here? He knows about Tomoki being my disguise! He'll recognize me and I'll be DEAD!"

*CLICK* *CREEK*

"Hello?" Sora opened the door to see who outside, but there was no one, so he closed the door; Tomoki, who became frightened at Sora's appearance, attached himself to the door to prevent getting caught.

"Our class has tennis for next period, Master," explained Icarus from right around the corner..

"Oh, NOW you decide to tell me, you idiot!" yelled Tomoki.

"If you'd like," Nymph suggested as he took Icarus' headphones, "I could—"

"NO!" Tomoki yelled, much to Nymph's disappointment.

"You know what?" Tomoki yelled as he walked around the corner to the Angeloids. "I wanna go to a place where boys aren't wearing NOTHIN'! Not even briefs!"

*STRIKE*

Wind blew his hear as a star struck the far side of his right eye.

* * *

"Yes..."

Inside the Swimming Club changing room, lots of boys were changing out of their swimsuits to their regular clothing (which of course meant most of them were naked).

"Yes!"

And Tomoko was a witness to it all.

"YES!"

How? By turning herself into a pair of briefs...which were now about to be worn by someone.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be worn! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I HAVE TO SEE WHO IT IS!"

As the briefs were slipped up to the waist, Tomoko looked up to see who would wearing her, and it was none other than...

"SORA?!" Tomoko panicked as blood rolled down her nose.

"What the hell?" Sora whispered as the front of his hear covered his eyes and forehead in a shadow. "Where did this trail of blood come from?"

"Oh shit! I can't move! Stay calm! DON'T MOVE! IF I MOVE, I'M A DEAD BROAD!"

* * *

"Ah! Master, please remain calm!" Icarus said as he observed the quantum converter. "Your transformation is—"

"Alpha, let ME handle this, please!" Nymph butted in and pushed the "reset" button.

* * *

*POOF*

Tomoko transformed into her chibitized human self...right in front of every boy in the room...

* * *

**(1 Brutal Massacre Later)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Tomoko. "HOW COULD YOU, SORA?! YOU DESTROYED MY QUANTUM CONVERTER! AND YOU TOOK ICARUS AWAY!"

"What? You're not satisfied?" asked Nymph from behind.

"NOW I CAN'T PEEK ON THE BOYS ANYMORE!"

"I have some gel you can borrow."

"*SNIFF* W-What gel?" the female pervert whispered as she began to calm down.

"Well, if you put it on, every boy will see you as a girl."

"REALLY?!" Excited, Tomoko fell to her knees in front of the blue-haired Angeloid boy and bowed desperately. "Please give it to me! I beg you!"

"...No. Not until you ORDER me..."

"...O-Ord—"

"DO IT! I have a master to take orders from!"

"...No," Tomoko whispered as she modernized and stood up. "You should take orders from ONE person only: yourself. Order YOURSELF to go somewhere. To do something. Whatever you want..." Turning around, she began to walk away.

* * *

Later that evening, Tomoko sat at the edge of a hill with Sugata, explaining everything that happened. "Hey, Sugata…" said Tomoko.

"Yes?"

"The guys who created Icarus and Nymph? What kind of gods are they?"

"...I don't know, Tomoko. I don't know."

**End**

* * *

**Later**


	20. Camp (4-17)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Has anyone ever seen Episode 5 of the ORIGINAL "HLP" anime?

If so, then you can ignore this monologue.

If not, let me explain (SPOILER ALERT): after her house was destroyed the exploding panties in the last episode, Tomoki was forced to stay at Mikako Satsukitane's Yakuza family, along with Icarus, Sohara, and male-Sugata visiting; however, Tomoki accidentally trespassed into the forbidden Decapitation Bath and, to avoid death, was forced to remain on an uninhabited island with his friends to avoid death, but this was a ploy instigated by Mikako for her amusement (and for revenge).

Similarly, in Chapter 9 of the ORIGINAL "HLP" manga (as well as its Seitenkan counterpart), Tomoki indeed trespassed into the Decapitaton Bath, but the events o the islands were removed and NOT explored until Chapter 17 (THIS Chapter)

Long story short, the anime seems to rearrange a lot of events from the manga, and since MrWii000's fanfic covers the manga events, NOW we shall finally explore how Tomoko shall survive on an uninhabited island.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

"Good morning, y'all!" Makoto greeted as he entered the room.

Tomoko arose from her futon, with Icarus and Nymph looking at him. All of a sudden, Tomoko noticed Sugata and Sora sleeping in their futons right next to her, much to the perverted girl's confusion.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes," said Makoto. "Thank you for joining me to my family's uninhabited island!"

"Wait? What?!" Leaping out of her futon, Tomoko rushed over to the doors and opened them up, only to find out that she was in an airplane. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!"

* * *

"WOW! This place looks awesome!" yelled Sora right after landing; along with the rest of the passengers (minus Sugata), he was now wearing a swimsuit. "Check out the ocean!"

"Welcome to my family's private island," said Makoto. "Please make yourselves at home."

"Uh, Prez," asked Tomoko, "what are we doing on an uninhabited island anyways?"

"Well, it was either THIS, or survival exercises over summer vacation."

"Huh?" Tomoko chibitized in confusion.

"Eshi-chan was very fond of the latter, but I forced her to abandon that idea," explained the Yakuza punk. "Got a problem with that?"

"Whoa! Prez, thanks for saving us from that idea!" thanked Sora.

"Yeah, thanks..." said Tomoko.

"Anytime, dude."

"So, who's ready to get wet?" asked Sora.

"Just a second, Sora," said Sugata. "We're on an uninhabited island, so we need to prepare ourselves; first, we need to get some food."

"Wait a sec! I thought Prez owned this island. Shouldn't he something like a summerhouse?" asked the modernized Tomoko.

"Yeah, uh...THAT got destroyed last year," Makoto said as he scratched the back of s head. "Sorry."

"WHAT?!" Tomoko and Sora yelled.

"Which means that there's no time to mess around," said Sugata. "Tomoki, Icarus, you go try to find some food. The rest of us will look for drinking water."

* * *

Tomoko and Icarus walked along the seaside.

"Hey, Icarus, you can go hunt some bream or tuna in the waters around here, okay?" suggested Tomoko.

"Yes, Master," said Icarus.

"Catch some good ones, okay."

"Yes, Master." Extending his wings, Icarus flew off unto the big blue sea.

Just then, Tomoko noticed something at the top of a palm tree. "HEY! a coconut crab! I've always wanted to try one." Chibitizing, Tomoko climbed up the palm tree and grabbed the crab by its—

*BAM*

The crab brutally punched the female pervert in the stomach repeatedly.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

* * *

After recovering from the attack, a modernized Tomoko walked through the jungle for food. "Man, I'm hungry." Just then, she noticed some mushrooms on the ground. "Oh no! Those don't look god, but..."

* * *

"...Tomo-chan! TOMO-CHAN! COME ON! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" cried the voice of Sora.

Tomoko slowly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness, noticing that she was in ginormous hole, and Sora was holding her in his arm. "Ugh...Sora? W-What happened?"

"Oh, thank god you're okay!"

"What's going on? Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know! We got separated from—"

*ROAR*

"EEK! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Tomoko panicked.

"What we were RUNNING from!" said Sora. "Don't worry. We'll be alright. First, let's get outta this hole. Then, first thing in the morning, we'll search for everyone else."

* * *

Early the next morning, Tomoko and Sora searched the island for the whereabouts of Makoto, Sugata, Icarus, and Nymph, but days went by and there was no luck.

They created an S.O.S. message every morning, hoping for someone to rescue them.

Every night, they would hide in a hut made out of palm tree leaves to shelter themselves from the cold...and the continuous roaring; Tomoko began fearing that their friends were eaten.

Days turned into months, and there was STILL no rescue...

* * *

One month later, Tomoko and Sora were finally getting use to the island life; they suffered major sunburn and their swimsuits got ripped up, so they were now wearing leaves over their waists and Tomoko's breasts.

In the morning, would go hunting for fish, while Sora Tomoko would make soup from the captured fish.

Then, one night, Tomoko and Sora sat by edge of the island, looking out over the horizon.

"Hey, Tomo-chan," Sora tearfully whispered, "do you think anybody will come to save us?"

"...I don't know," whispered Tomoko, "but maybe we don't NEED to be rescued!"

"What?!"

"I mean, think about it, you and I are probably the only ones here on this island. Do you know what this could mean?"

The two childhood friends looked at each other, their eyes watering as they stared into each other.

"...Tomo-chan..."

"...Sora..."

And so, slowly, they leaned their head forward...inch...by inch...by—

*SPALSH*

*ROAR*

Suddenly, a giant sea monster emerged from the water, shocking the teenagers.

"ACK! TOMO-CHAN! RUN!" cried Sora.

But the sea monster's tentacle lifted Tomoko into the air by her right ankle.

"SORA! RUN! SAVE THEMSELF! DON'T WORRY! I'LL BE FINE!" Tomoko cried.

"...…...N-NO!" Sora cried. "YOU'RE ME BEST FRIEND, TOMO-CHAN! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Sora charged at the monster, determined to save Tomoko. "LET HER GO, YOU MONSTER!"

*CHOP*

With one strong karate chop, the monster stopped moving. Just then, a bunch of cracks sprung all over it's body, before...

*BOOM*

...exploded, revealing Icarus, carrying a big tuna in his right arm.

"WHA...?!" gasped Sora.

"ICARUS?!" gasped Tomoko.

The two teenagers chibitized in confusion, along with the Angeloid.

"I apologize for my delay, Master," said Icarus; on top of his head was a seashell that stuck out. "The only place I could find tuna was in the southern hemisphere."

"Sora, it looks oysters and seaweed," Tomoko said as she observed the ground.

"Huh? Are you telling me that they were stuck to Icarus?" asked Sora.

"Correct," explained Icarus, "while walking on the ocean floor, everything started attaching to my body."

"But, what was with the roaring?" asked Tomoko. "And where are the others?"

"I will check for them on my radar." After scanning the area, the modernized Angeloid took a few step before stopping, then threw a punch at—

*BAM*

*CREEK*

*THUD*

A wall suddenly fell down, revealing Sugata, Nymph, and Makoto all sitting at a table, looking at the two confused and chibitzed Angeloid. With a smug smile, Makoto took out a radio player and pushed the "Play" button...

*ROAR*

"Congratulations, you two," said Sugata. "You've both passed your survival exercises. We've observed all your progressed"

"Especially..." Releasing a TV from the ceiling, Makoto began playing some footage.

* * *

_"Hey, Tomo-chan," Sora tearfully whispered, "do you think anybody will come to save us?"_

_"...I don't know," whispered Tomoko, "but maybe we don't NEED to be rescued!"_

_"What?!"_

_"I mean, think about it, you and I are probably the only ones here on this island. Do you know what this could mean?"_

_The two childhood friends looked at each other, their eyes watering as they stared into each other._

_"...Tomo-chan..."_

_"...Sora..."_

_And so, slowly, they leaned their head forward...inch...by inch...by—_

* * *

"Sorry about ruining you 'Adam & Eve' moment," the Yakuza punk giggled.

"Wait a sec..." Sora hissed in a modernized tone as his 'Doom' mode. "Tomo-chan...are you telling me that by 'what this could mean'...you meant...YOU MEANT..."

"...S-Sora, please, calm down," panicked the modernized female pervert. "I swear! didn't know! I—"

"YOOOOOOOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" roared Sora.

***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP*** ***CHOP***

(BTW, Nymph was bribed by candy to observe the testing.)

**End**

* * *

**Later**


	21. Dive (4-18)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

In the 1960; Bill Cosby was one of the most famous and influential African-American comedians of all time. (He IS still alive, but I'm using past tense for reasons that I shall explain later.)

Cosby's most notable and recognizable comedy routines include:  
*Chocolate Cake for Breakfast  
*The Dentist  
*Noah

In addition to stand-up, he is also famous for the TV shows "I Spy", "Fat Albert", "The Cosby Show", "Little Bill", and "Fatherhood", as well the "Puddin' Pop" commercial to advertise Jell-O.

Cosby's career, however, would hit a massive roadblock in 2014 when, after a comedy routine by Hannibal Buress, many woman accused the comedian of multiple sexual crimes; these would ultimately lead to his conviction on April 26, 2018 and three to ten year sentence on September 25, 2018.

Why am I bringing this up, because I HAVE to warn you right now: the chapter you are about to read may be very disturbing...even for a T-rated fanfic; if this IS truly too inappropriate and uncomfortable for you handle, then please address MrWii000 and he will tone it down as best as he can.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

"Nnnnnn..." Tomoko slowly opened her eyes. "...Huh? Where am I?" She looked around, finding herself at an all too familiar place.

"I'm sorry..." whispered a voice. "I didn't want to involve you any further in this..."

Looking up, Tomoko saw a light blue-haired young man with wings kneeling over her.

"You..." the perverted girl whispered.

"Please...be careful...he's coming..." Slowly getting up, the angel began to walk away.

* * *

"Huh?" Tomoko opened her eyes, only to find herself in her futon.

* * *

"What?!" asked Sugata later that day at the New World Discovery Club. "You had that dream again?"

"Yeah," said Tomoko. "Almost forgot about it because I haven't had one like that in a long time; it just came out of nowhere. Kinda weird."

"It's not like you're the ONLY one who had weird dreams," claimed Makoto. "We ALL have a strange dream once in a while."

"You don't understand, Prez—"

"It's the same one you ALWAYS have, right?" asked Sora.

"...Seems like your desire to go to the New World," deduced Sugata, "has finally ignited."

"WHAT?! N-No!"

"It seems NOW would be a good time...to induct you into the New World Discovery Club."

"HELL NO!"

"Did that angel SAY anything to you?"

"Yeah, he said some was coming..."

"...Who?"

"...I-I don't know. He never said who it was...if only I could go back into that dream—"

*SNAP*

"I GOT IT!" Nymph yelled as he snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" asked Tomoko.

"I know how we can get you there..."

"No. It's TOO dangerous for Master," protested Icarus.

"How?" asked Sugata.

"...The...Dive..."

"'The Dive'?!" exclaimed Tomoko.

"Yeah, it's something we Angeloids would do on Synapse during our days off; we'd occasionally Dive into dreams of the Downers. It was very popular in Synapse," explained Nymph.

"Wait," said Sugata, "you mean—"

"NO! No questions regarding Synapse, please. Our parameters are set so that we can NEVER reveal any of its secrets. It's for your own safety. Anyways, by Diving into Tomoko's dream, we can find out who's coming..."

* * *

Transforming one of his cards into a computer, Nymph began activating a portal. "Stand back, everyone. The ring should open...NOW!"

*SHINE*

The Dive portal opened up to the humans.

"Have a safe trip," said Nymph.

"Wait, you not coming with us?" asked Tomoko.

"Have you forgotten? Angeloids don't sleep; therefore, we won't be able to have or see dreams."

"Master...please be careful," said Icarus.

And so, the teenage humans stepped into the portal...

* * *

...and stepped out onto a grassy field.

"Whoa! Cool!" acknowledged Sora.

"Funny, I thought Sakurai-chan's dream would be more lively," said Makoto.

"So, what happens now, Tomoko?" asked Sugata.

"Well, my dreams usually begin with some blue-haired dude appearing," said Tomoko.

*FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP* *FLAP*

All of a sudden, a shadow began engulfing the humans from behind. "Ah, that must be him," Tomoko said as he turned around. "HEY!"

*SCREECH*

Tomoko suddenly chibitized as she witnessed a Pterodactyl right above them.

"What the..." Tomoko whispered in confusion. "WHAT THE...WHAT THE...WHAT THE...WHAT THE...WHAT THE...WHAT THE...WHAT THE...WHAT THE...WHAT THE...WHAT THE..." she screamed over and over again as she and her chibitized friends fled from the chasing Pterodactyl.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sora.

"HOLY SHIT, HOMIE! YOU BETTER PICK UP THE PACE BEFORE SHE EATS YOU!" laughed the Yakuza punk in excitement.

"'She'?" asked the calm Sugata. "You mean that's a girl?"

Suddenly, the humans dropped down a hole into a crystal cave. "WHOO HOO HOO HOO!" Makoto screamed in excitement. "*PANT* *PANT* Man, THAT was awesome!"

"Oh, my god! That was a CLOSE one!" panicked Tomoko.

*RUMBLE*

"Huh?" Just then, Tomoko saw a ginormous Indiana Jones-like boulder right after them. "SHIT! RUN!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sora as he and everyone else began running again.

"DAMN! YOU'VE GOT THE DREAMS OF A CRAZY BITCH!" Makoto called out in even MORE excitement.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THIS IS TOTALLY NOT MY DREAM!" screamed Tomoko.

"My sincere apologies, Tomoko," said Sugata. "These are the events that transpired in MY dream from last night."

*SHINE*

* * *

"Sorry about the misdirection, you guys," Nymph said right after returning the modernized human Divers back to their world.

"YOU CALL THAT A MISDIRECTION?!" screamed the still chibitized Tomoko.

"Of course I do, I merely sent you to the wrong dream."

"THAT 'WRONG DREAM' ALMOST GOT ME KILLED, YOU FAGGOT! *SNORT* SNORT* Fortunately, I'm willing to forgive you after I found. TA DA!" Tomoko pulled out a crystal.

"Hey, isn't that the crystal from that cave?" asked Sora.

"Just look at how it shines," the perverted girl whispered. "All I have to do is bid this on the internet, and EVERY stinking millionaire will give up EVERY currency they—"

*POOF*

All of a sudden, the crystal disappeared.

"What the...what just happened?" asked Tomoko.

"That crystal was made by the dream, and whatever is created by dreams are unable to come to YOUR world. And even if they DO, it's only for a few seconds before returning back the dream they came from," explained Nymph. "Anyways, let's get you guys into Tomoko's dream."

*SHINE*

The Dive portal opened again.

"Alright, good luck," said Nymph.

"Thanks," said Sora.

* * *

Stepping through the portal, the human Divers found themselves in some sort of a late-80s or early-90s Los Angeles neighborhood...something from out of "Boyz n the Hood

"Wh-Where are we?" asked Tomoko.

"You mean THIS isn't your dream either?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"HEY YOU!" yelled someone from behind.

Turning around, Tomoko, Sora, and Sugata saw three African-American gangsters walking up to them...with guns in their hands.

"Where's Yakuza?" demanded gangster #1.

"Who?" asked Sugata.

"WHERE IS HE?!" yelled gangster #2.

"DON'T BULLSHIT US! HE WAS WITH YOU A FEW SECONDS!" yelled gangster #3.

*WHACK* *BAM* *SLAP*

The three gangsters assaulted the Divers and restrained them with their at their head; #1 knocked Tomoko on the head with his gun stomped on her stomach, #2 kicked Sora in the balls before grabbing him into a chokehold, and #3 slapped Sugata's face.

"I'll ask you one more time: WHERE...IS...YAKUZA?!" yelled #1

"I DON'T KNOW! I SWEAR!" panicked Tomoko.

"I'VE NEVER HEARD ANYBODY NAMED 'YAKUZA' BEFORE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH HIM ANYWAYS!" panicked Sora.

"THAT ASSHOLE'S BEEN KILLING ME AND MY HOMEBOYS!" explained #1 psychotically. "AND NOW HE'S GONNA PAY!"

"Well, he WAS with us a few seconds ago," explained Sugata calmly. "But NOW he's—"

"—right HERE, niggas." said "Yakuza".

Looking up, the three gangsters saw this "Yakuza"—or more discreetly...Makoto— emerging from out of the shadows of an alleyway, having a murderous smile on his face and pointing two AK-47 assault rifles right at them.

"SHIT! KILL HIM!" screamed #1.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Holding their guns slanted, the gangsters quickly tried to gun down Makoto...

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

...but Makoto, with a surprisingly unlimited amount of ammo in his AK-47s, gunned down the gangsters in blazing speed.

"GAH!"

"AH!"

"UGH!"

As the gangsters fell dead onto the ground, their hostages broke free and backed up away from their bullet-riddled bodies, watching as Makoto walked over to the dead gangsters, looking down on them in sadistic satisfaction. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh...Yakuza wins, yo." Makoto laughed.

"P-Prez!" Tomoko yelled in terror. "D-D-D-D-Do you realized what you've done?!"

"Sakurai-chan...I know EXACTLY what I've done," Makoto whispered as he looked at his friends. "After all...THIS IS MY DREAM!"

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Chibitizing in excitement, Makoto chased after his fleeing, chibitized friends as he shot his AK-47s in the air like crazy.

"NYMPH! YOU'VE TOTALLY BROUGHT INTO THE LAST DREAM I REALLY WANNA BE IN RIGHT NOW!" cried Tomoko.

"HELP US! PLEASE!" cried Sora.

*SHINE*

* * *

Running through another Dive portal, the human divers ended up in dungeon, with only Tomoko remaining chibitized, while the rest of them modernized.

"Hmm...another dream!" exclaimed Sugata. "Could THIS be yours?"

"HELL NO!" yelled the frustrated Tomoko.

"Wow, I like the dungeon setting," admired Makoto. "But who the hell dreams about dungeons anyways?"

Sora, on the other hand, didn't say a thing; he just shivered in silence.

"What's crawlin' up YO ass?" asked the Yakuza punk.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just a little nervous that someone or someTHING might attack us if we let our guards down," Sora finally spoke up. "_Oh, god! Nymph-kun just brought us into MY dream...which happens...to be...THAT...dream..._"

The dungeon that the Divers intruded unto had a ceiling-less black sky and a bunch of rooms sealed up by mechanical doors which had levers right next to them on the left.

"What's behind these doors anyways?" asked the modernized Tomoko.

"I'll pull a lever so we can find out," said Sugata.

"Okay."

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE!" cried Sora.

*TUG*

But it was too late, a lever was pulled by Sugata, which caused the mechanical door to open up. Behind that door was a plastic wall which showed...

* * *

"STOP IT!" Tomoko cried as she hung from a chain on the ceiling, her clothes were completely torn up and her boobs were being yanked by a naked Sora by a naked Sora from behind.

"SHUT UP!" cried Sora. "STOP MAKING IT DIFFICULT FOR ME, YOU LITTLE SLUT!"

"PLEASE! STOP! I'M SORRY!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT! BUT YOU WILL BE!"

* * *

Tomoko, Sugata, and Makoto watched on; Tomoko had her hands over eyes, with her fingers slightly spaced as she watched in terror; Sugata watched like her calm, awkward self; and Makoto held his arms behind his back while smiling with his mouth wide open as he enjoyed what they were—

*CHOP*

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP*

Sora suddenly began brutally karate chopping Tomoko, chibitizing the latter in the process...

*CHOP*

...then he did the same to Sugata...

*SWIPE*

...and he swung at Makoto, but the Yakuza punk avoided the attack.

"WHAT THE HELL, TOMO-CHAN?!" Sora screamed. "WHAT KIND OF DREAM DID YOU HAVE?!"

"N-Not THIS dream...it-it's not mine," groaned the beaten up Tomoko.

"THE HELL IT AIN'T! HOW COULD YOU DREAM OF ME AS A MONSTER!" Just then, he noticed something going on in the cell...

* * *

Sora aligned his waist with Tomoko's. "You might wanna stop struggling. It MIGHT hurt a little less..."

"NO! STOP! I—AAAARRGH!"

But Sora thrusted his hips back and forth onto Tomoko's ass.

* * *

...causing Sora to shiver in fear.

"I-I swear, th-this is NOT my dream," Tomoko continued to claim.

"ARGH!" Withdrawing a golf club, Tomoko whacked Tomoko into the aerial abyss, sending the female pervert flying.

"FORE!" cried Makoto.

"Hey, Senpai..." Sora said to Sugata.

"...Y-Yes?"

"Have you ever had dreams that you couldn't control?" Sora asked with an angry, embarrassed smile on his face. "Well, HAVE YOU?!"

"...Y-Yes."

All of a sudden, all the other mechanical doors mysteriously opened up and when Sora looked into each and everyone of them, all he could was give an even MORE panicked expression as his face turned even MORE red than it was starting to; I won't go into full detail about what was happening in EVERY cell, but I'll sum it all up: in each and every cell, Tomoko was being sexually assaulted by Sora. For example...

* * *

In one dream, Sora was dressed like Alex from "A Clockwork Orange" and proceeding to cut through the red outfit of a gagged-up Tomoko (playing the role of F. Alexander's raped wife). "I'm singin' in the rain..." Sora sang, "...just singin' in the rain..."

* * *

In another dream, Sora was dressed like Adolf Hitler and thrusting the head of a Jewish Tomoko against his waist and also giving a Nazi salute. "SIEG HEIL! SIEG HEIL! SIEG HEIL!" Sora yelled in his "German" accent; every time he yelled "SIEG", he pushed Tomoko's head away, and every time he yelled "HEIL", he pushed her head back forth.

* * *

In another dream, Sora was wearing a Bill Cosby-like sweater and standing over a knocked-out Tomoko; swirls were in her eyes as she was unconscious. "Like I said," Tomoko said in his Cosby accent, "eating chocolate cake for breakfast at 6 o'clock is BAD for your stomach." Then, Sora proceeded to remove his pants and kneeling down at his unconscious victim. "Now, it's time to start poppin' the puddin'!"

* * *

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!" As he watched all the horrible atrocities, Sora began laughing like a maniac. "Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

"C-Can we please go now, Nymph?" Tomoko asked as her bruised body weakly made it back the others. "You've got the wrong dream again..."

"HAH HAH HAH HAH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

*WHACK* *WHACK*

Sora whacked Tomoko and Sugata's heads so hard that they actually managed to get knocked out of the actual dungeon ceiling and into the sunlit sky. Just then, Tomoko remembered something...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Tomoko was in a hospital room, sitting against a hospital bed that her dying grandmother laid in._

_*BEEP* *BEEP*_

_"Listen closely, Tomoko, because I only have enough strength to tell you this ONCE: dream big."_

_*BEEP* *BEEP*_

_"*SNIFF* D-Dream big?"_

_*BEEP* *BEEP*_

_"Yes. Everyone has big dreams." The grandmother looked out at the birds that flew off into the sunset. "When he was YOUR age, your father dreamed that he would sleep with every woman on the planet, all 2,957,272,616 Tee hee hee hee...that's usually why your mother would brutally and selfishly karate chop him on the head. *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*"_

_*BEEP* *BEEP*_

_"Grandma?"_

_*BEEP* *BEEP*_

_"*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*"_

_*BEEP* *BEEP*_

_"Grandma!"_

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

_"*COUGH* Remember, Tomoko..."_

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

_"...dream...big..."_

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

_"...and your dreams...WILL come true..."_

_*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*_

_"...GRAAAAAAAAAAAANDMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"Hey, Nymph, d-d-did you find my dream yet?" asked a bloody and bruised Tomoko back in the real world; her friends had all modernized, with Sora crossing his arms and turning his back in frustration.

"Hold on a sec," said Nymph on the computer. "AHA! I see what's going on: there seems to be some firewall that's preventing us from accessing Tomoko's dream and forcefully detouring us away; no wonder I keep sending you to the wrong dreams, but don't worry, I'll take care this..."

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP*

"M-Master, I should've told you that Diving is used more by Angeloids, they are able to predict and avoid the dangers, unlike—"

*AHA! GOT IT!" yelled Nymph.

*SHINE*

The portal opened once again.

"Alright, you guys," said Nymph proudly, "I have bypass all firewalls, tested the location a couple times, and I promise that this portal will FINALLY lead us to Tomoko's dream. Have a safe trip, you guys."

Without another word, the humans began their next Dive...

* * *

The human teenagers stepped into where the portal led: the dream was on a grey platform in the sky with some water paths that led off the platform, as well as some seemingly dead, leafless trees; at the center was a tall column.

"So, is THIS Tomo-chan's dream?" Sora asked.

"...No! This is NOTHING like my dream; my dream is on a grassy field, not a stock baron void."

"So, he failed again?" asked Makoto.

"UGH! He PROMISED! He said he CHECKED it! THAT DUMBASS!"

"Funny," said Sora, "this place looks a little TOO real. Are we REALLY in a dream?"

"I'm afraid we ARE," Sugata said as he observed a tree on the ground and picked up one of the seeds. "These trees appear to be in hibernation, they are evergreen trees."

"'Evergreen'?" asked the female perverted girl.

"Trees that remain green throughout the entire year, never losing their leaves." Sugata put one of the seeds in his pocket.

"So, who's dream is THIS?" asked the Yakuza punk.

Just then, Sora noticed the column in the center. "What's THAT?"

"Looks like a monolith," said Tomoko.

"Can anyone understand the writing on it?" asked Makoto.

"Man, those letters are freaking me out," said Sora. "They seem angry...and sad..."

"Maybe we should head back..." suggested Tomoko.

* * *

"I'm TELLING you, it was YOUR dream," protested Nymph back in the real world. I DOUBLE checked! I TRIPLE checked!"

"Didn't I tell you that my dream takes place in a grassy field?" asked Tomoko.

"That was YOUR dream!"

"No, it WASN'T!"

"Yes, it WAS!"

"Oh, forget it, you guys," said Sora in annoyance. "They're not really worth remembering."

"...Are you sure?" asked Makoto. "I'm glad those dreams taught me all about your private desires..." He turned to Sora and smiled maliciously.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" asked Sora.

"...Singin'...in the rain..."

"Huh?" Sora became shocked by that response.

"...Sieg...heil..."

"WHAT?!" Sora's pupils immediately vanished.

"...And poppin'...the puddin'..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And finally, Sora chibtized in fright.

* * *

Later that evening, Sora was crouched down in a corner as black-purple aura floated over his embarrassed body.

"Icarus, can you help me take out the trash?" asked Sugata.

"As you wish."

* * *

Outside, a chibitized Icarus tossed the garbage into the outside furnace.

"Hey, Icarus," said Sugata.

"Yes?" responded the modernized Angeloid.

"Do you know what Tomoko's dream REALLY is?"

"*GASP*...Umm..."

"No? Alright," said Sugata, "next question: Do you have any idea what THIS is?" She took out the seed and showed it Icarus. "I found this in the dream we previously encountered and I wanted to ask you about it before it goes back home."

"This...is an acorn."

"I see...just...and acorn."

*POOF*

**End of Volume 4**

* * *

**Later**


	22. Contest (5-19)

**And now, the series continues...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Has anyone heard of wrestling? Three are THREE known variations:

1\. Regular: Regular wrestling the traditional way where two opponents try to pin the other down.

2\. Sumo: Originating from Japan since the 1100s, sumo wrestling is where two extremely fat opponents try to knock each other out of the ring.

3\. Professional: Professional wrestling by NOT real, it's more of performance art where a bunch of people pretend to perform bone-crunching technique and even hit each other with stuff like chairs, all for the effort of entertainment.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

It was another night for the yearly festival at the Satsukitane shrine; Tomoko, Icarus, Sora, Sugata, and now Nymph walked through the festival grounds, passing many stalls. "Wow! There's a lotta more people here than LAST time!" admired Sora.

All of a sudden, Nymph stopped as he saw a caramel apple stand. "_Hmm, I wonder if I should buy something for her._" But he instead caught up to the others.

"That reminds me," asked Sora, "where's Prez?"

"Makoto said he might be late," explained Sora. "He said he's busy putting together a certain event of some sorts."

"WHAT event?" asked Tomoko.

"Behind you."

Tomoko, Icarus, and Sora turned to the stand by behind them, only for all of them to chibitize (in fear for Tomoko and Sora); Tomoko read the sign on top: "'Judas'? W-Why does that sound f-f-familiar?"

"'Sup, yo?" All of a sudden, Makoto came out from behind the stand. "I set up an event event with..." Behind him...was none other than...

"JUDAS?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Terrified, Tomoko fled from Judas as fast as her chibitized—

*SNATCH*

Judas suddenly grabbed Tomoko by the back of her kimono dress. "How rude," Judas whispered in a scary voice.

"Relax, Sakurai-chan, the festival wouldn't allow him to have anymore gunfights after I discovered Judas bought REAL guns and REAL bullets...as fun as that was last year," the Makoto giggled, causing Tomoko to calm down. "You see," the Yakuza punk continued, "festivals are meant to celebrate our Gods. So...I thought of something that would be more honorable: American Sumo!"

"'American Sumo'?" exclaimed the modernized Sora.

"Well, in America, it's called 'Professional Wrestling'!" explained Makoto. "You see, unlike traditional sumo, wrestling is when two guys get in a square boxing ring and do lots of crazy shit, like...throwing each other in the air, breaking their bones, and hitting them with chairs...ALL for entertainment."

"Oh HELL no! I'm outta here!" With a cruciform over her head and tears streaming down her eyes in fear, Tomoko broke free from Judas and angrily began storming off. "NOTHING WILL GET ME INTO WRESTLING!"

"Not even ¥1 million? Or a hi-def HDTV? Or a chance to bathe with the Satsukitane's Geishas? Or a chance to learn how to perform happy ending massages?"

Tomoko halted at the last offer...

* * *

**(Tomoko's Fantasy)**

_Tomoko was massaging and young man on a masseur table; Tomoko was currently focusing on the man's legs...before going up inch...by inch...by inch...until she began to reach under his towel..._

**(End of Tomoko's Fantasy)**

* * *

"As a fine clown once said: wait'll they get a load of ME'!" Tomoko thought as she secretly pulled of a pair of non-exploded briefs (from Chapter 7).

* * *

"MATCH #1!" yelled the announcer at the indoor wrestling arena. "In THIS corner...the psychedelic male Madonna: Makoru-kun!"

Makoru made his way into the ring; Makoru wore orange spandex and gloves.

"And in THIS corner..." continued the announcer, "...the brief-wearing chick from Hell: Mask DuPants!"

Tomoko stepped into the ring, wearing men's brief as her mask; this mere appearance made all the woman nosebleed and men cower in fear.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the first singles match of the Satsukitane American Sumo Tournament!" announced the host, Makoto Satsukitane.

"And HERE is your announcer, mathematics teacher Takehara, along with commentary from Sugata Eshiko, as well as Nymph as a guest!"

"Hey, does sumo taste good?" asked Nymph.

"I'm sure you people already know, but THIS is obviously professional-wrestling," said Sugata.

"No, yo. It's American sumo!" contradicted the Yazuka punk.

"It looks like Sora will be refereeing for this match," said Takehara. "Guess he doesn't wanna accidentally KILL anyone with his deadly chop."

*BONG*

"So, Sugata-sama, who do YOU think will win the first match?" asked Takehara.

"From what I've read up," said Sugata. "Makoru was a member of the school's American Wrestling Club."

"Is 'American Wrestling' sweet?" asked Nymph curiously.

Makoru pulled out a crazy tackle, knocking DuPants against the ropes, then ended with a body slam; Makoru pinned DuPants with his entire body as Sora came in to start the countdown. "1...2—"

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Suddenly, Makoru held his body up as DuPants grabbed and fondled his ass. "STOP! PLEASE! I GIVE!"

DuPants won the first match, but just as she began to leave the ring...

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"YOU'RE SICK!"

"PERVERT!"

All the men started throwing things at DuPants for her dirty victory.

* * *

"MATCH #2!" yelled Takehara. "Ikaros vs. the Takoyaki man!"

Ikaros stood in one corner, wearing a white jumpsuit, while the Takoyaki man wore a brown wrestling speedo with yellow trim and an octopus over the front.

*BONG*

"THAT PRIZE IS MINE!" The Takoyaki man charged at his opponent with all his—

*SMACK*

Chibitizing, Icarus repeatedly smacked his opponent into the ground.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

"KNOCK IT OFF!" DuPants angrily pulled Icarus out of the ring. "DON'T JUST GO OVERBOARD, YOU IDIOT!"

"As you wish..."

"And DON'T JUST SAY 'AS YOU WISH'!"

* * *

"MATCH #3!" yelled Takehara. "Makoto vs. S—AAHHHHHHH!"

Immediately, Makoto was seen grasping Sugata's glasses-wearing head in the air with his Iron Claw attack.; for his part, Makoto wore a red wresting-speedo with black and red gloves and red boots.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm!" Makoto tossed Sugata's unconscious, defeated body to the ground and brushed his hands in victory.

"Aw, man," whispered DuPants from around a corner. "That punk is probably gonna be one tough opponent, but NOTHING'S gonna stop me from winning!"

* * *

Each battle went on until only two contestant remained...

* * *

"FINAL MATCH!" yelled Takehara. "DuPants vs. Makoto!"

"KILLTHAT SICK BITCH!" screamed the men.

"SHOW THE DUDE WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" screamed the women.

The two opponents glared at each other; Makoto wore a gangster hat on his head. "Let's spice things up a bit!"

*SNAP*

Snapping his fingers, a ginormous cage lowered around the arena.

"Uh, Prez, w-what is THIS?" asked referee Sora timidly.

"Allow me to SHOW yo, yo!" Makoto tossed his hat at the fence.

*ZAP*

The hat suddenly disintegrated into ashes upon hitting the fence. "If YOU can play dirty, than so can I! We'll be fighting in a steel-cage death match, homie!"

*BONG*

And so, as the match begun, the two opponents circled the ring, anticipating the other to make a move.

"AARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" DuPants charged at—

*CLUTCH*

Makoto quickly caught DuPants by the head, holding her in his Iron Claw. "So, boys, does anyone want to see this little slut be fried to death?" Makoto called out to the audience.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" cried DuPants in fear.

"YES!" cried the embarrassed boys.

"Tough loss, Sakurai-chan," Makoto chuckled. "It's been nice—WHAT THE...?!"

DuPants was no longer in the Yakuza punk's death grip. Instead, she was standing with sesame oil all over her body, along with a bottle of it in her left hand. "I've come prepared, Prez," DuPants snickered, "now it's MY turn!"

*SWIPE* *SWIPE* *SWIPE* *SWIPE* *SWIPE* *SWIPE* *SWIPE* *SWIPE* *SWIPE*

Tomoko struck at Makoto's chest, forcing the Yakuza punk to step back and—

*SLIP!*

"WAH!" Makoto slipped on some sesame oil.

*RIP*

Seeing this opportunity, DuPants grabbed Makoto's speedo and RIPPED it off, exposing the Yakuza punk entire body to everyone.

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!" DuPants laughed. "Ready to surrender?" The perverted wrestling crept inch by inch to her defenseless opponent.

"Goddammit, Sakurai-chan!" Makoto desperately backed himself into a corner of the ring while hiding his modesty. "Don't'cha think yer goin' a little TOO far?"

"Looks like it's over for Satsukitane!" announced Takehara.

"Hold on a sec, where's the referee?" asked Sugata suddenly; she was right, Sora, the referee, was nowhere to be—

"Up there," said Icarus who sat right next to Sugata.

Everyone looked up and saw someone standing on top of the lights. There stood a young man who appeared to wear the attire of Brad Maddox, along with an iron mask and some sort of "Doom" aura emitting from his body.

"Oh?! What's THIS, ladies and gentlemen? It looks like somebody's about to enter the arena!" announced Takehara.

"Heh, joke's on YOU," laughed DuPants. "You can't get the electrical fence."

*CHOP*

But the masked warrior easily chopped through the and...

*BAM*

...body slammed the perverted female wrestler. Then he tossed DuPants against the electrical fence.

*ZAP*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DuPants got electrocuted.

*CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP*

The masked wrestler brutally chopped DuPants against the fence, then grabbed her body to perform a fatal backbreaker...

*CRACK*

"What is THIS?!" asked Takehara, who observed DuPants broken body along with the rest of the audience. "It looks like DuPants' s been bent into a weird angle—WHAT'S THIS?!"

All of a sudden, DuPants slowly got onto her feet and raised her right arm into the air.

"I DON'T believe it!" gasped Takehara. "Even after that brutal beatdown, DuPants is still standing?!"

Taking the role of the referee, Sugata stepped into the ring to hold up the arm of the champion.

*BONG* *BONG* *BONG* *BONG* *BONG* *BONG* *BONG* *BONG*

"Sugata! You're raising the arm of the mysterious wrestler? WHY?!"

"Because..." explained Sugata, "...DuPants…...has died..."

The entire audience looked on in shock and devastation as DuPants' lifeless body stood in the arena...motionless...

* * *

"Never mind," said Sugata sometime later. "It looks like Tomoko managed to live through it after all."

All of the audience and other wrestlers have left, leaving Sugata, Icarus, Nymph, Sora, Makoto, and a completely bandaged Tomoko as the only ones remaining.

"So, Makoto, who was the winner?" asked Sugata.

"Didn't that masked wrestler beat Tomoko?" asked Sora.

"You mean YOU?" asked Makoto.

"What?! Me?! No!"

"Well, unfortunately, it was me and Sakurai-chan before that other dopehead crashed the battle. And since Tomoko nearly had me beaten and pushed into the corner...I guess that means SHE'S the winner!"

"REALLY?!" Tomok gasped as she broke out of her bandages and magically healed. "That's means—"

"But FIRST..."

The next thing she knew, Tomoko was in arena, face-to-face with Judas...

"...you'll have to beat the Champion: Judas!" concluded Makoto. "Good luck, yo! FIGHT!"

As the match began, Judas withdrew his pistols.

*BANG* *BANG*

"Man of Judas WINS!" Makoto held up the winner's arm.

On the other hand, Tomoko laid on the ground with smoke coming from her body. "_I...NEVER...want to play with that psycho again...as long as I live..._"

**End**

* * *

**Later**


	23. Date (5-20)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

In Greek mythology, Daedalus was a skillful architect, craftsman and artist, and was seen as a symbol of wisdom, knowledge, and power. He is the father of Icarus, the uncle of Perdix, and possibly also the father of Iapyx, although this is unclear. He invented and built the Labyrinth for King Minos of Crete, but shortly after finishing it King Minos had Daedalus imprisoned within the labyrinth. He and his son Icarus devised a plan to escape by using wings made of wax that Daedalus had invented. They escaped, but sadly Icarus did not heed his father's warnings and flew too close to the sun. The wax melted and Icarus fell to his death. This left Daedalus heartbroken, but instead of giving up he flew to the island of Sicily.

Also, just a heads up, there IS a character named Daedalus in this story, but this character WON'T appear for quite sometime, so please be patient.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

Nymph was watching TV in the family room of Tomoko's house.

* * *

**(Television Program)**

_"There's something I've been wanting to ask you..." said the man to the woman in the hospital bed._

_"W-What?" asked the woman._

_"Will you...GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!"_

**(End of Television Program)**

* * *

"_A...date?!_" thought Nymph.

Just then, Tomoko and Icarus entered the room.

"Ah, Tomoko," Nymph called out. "I have an idea: how about we all go on a date!"

* * *

"Do EITHER of you even know what a date is?" asked Tomoko later that day. "Dates are things that a boy and a girl do in their spare time."

"What's wrong with bringing a third person? Like Alpha?"

"Well, nothing, but—"

"Then what's the big deal? Sora said it would be fun. So, what do we do on dates?"

"Oh, that's simple: we..." Tomoko suddenly chibitized as she didn't have an answer ready. "That's actually a good question: What DO we do on dates?" All of a sudden, the female pervert noticed a dating magazine close by, so she quickly picked one up to scan through it. "That's it! SHOPPING! How about we buy each other something!"

"Okay," said the Angeloid boys.

"_Hmm_," thought Tomoko, "_I wonder what I should__—_"

"Master? I bought somethings."

Turning back to Icarus' emotionless voice, Tomoko saw her chibitized Angeloid servant carrying a cart full of watermelon.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?! YOU CAN'T JUST STOCK UP A GROCERY STORE?!" Tomoko yelled.

* * *

"I know, let's go see a movie! Is there anything you wanna see?" asked Tomoko at the movies.

"How about THIS one!" The chibitized Nymph pointed a magical girl movie poster.

"Nah, TOO girly."

"THIS one!" Icarus pointed to a Power Rangers-like movie poster.

"...I was thinking something more emotional like—"

"No," both Angeloids said at the same time.

* * *

"I GOT IT! An amusement park!" Tomoko took her date companions to an amusement park.

A mascot in a blue elephant approached Icarus to—

*WHACK* *WHACK* *WHACK* *WHACK* *WHACK*

Chibitized, Icarus whacked the mascot repeatedly into the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed the chibitized Tomoko. "DON'T DO THAT!"

* * *

Later, Tomoko and Icarus sat in a teacup ride, with spinning the center—ETREMELY FAST—to spin themselves around into dizziness.

"UH, ICARUS, I THINK THAT'S FAST ENOUGH!" cried Tomoko. "PLEASE! STOP THIS SHIT!"

But Icarus, who did NOT suffer any dizziness, continued spinning the center until the ride was over.

* * *

"*BELCH* Oh, my god!" Tomoko could do nothing but vomit into a garbage can from motion sickness after the ride.

"_This date seems to be...fun_," thought Icarus. "_But...there seems to be something missing._" Just then, he noticed a couple holding hands as they walked around the park. Looking down at his hand, he began thinking...

"Here, let me help you up." Just then, Nymph helped up Tomoko and holding her hand, much to Icarus' shock.

"Commence system scan. All systems: No damage. No faults reported in organic structure. Reactor: No anomalies. All green," Icarus whispered to himself. "What was THAT just now? It was almost like my reactor...was damaged for a split-second.

* * *

The date party then went to the local zoo.

Nymph, still holding Tomoko's hand, stared at the white tiger in the cage with excitement.

"_Well, I'm glad Nymph likes what she sees_," thought Tomoko. "Well then, I'm gonna go get some tea. Enjoy yourselves." Letting go of Nymph's hand, Tomoko left.

"*SIGH* _I just wish Tomoko was MY master._" Filled with sadness, Nymph looked at his released hand in sorrow. "Hey, Alpha, have you ever wondered why all these animals are in cages?"

"No."

"I was thinking...these cages...are like our collars; these poor animals are restrained against their own will. Maybe if these animals were free, they would be happy...like how Tomoko wants US to be free, then maybe HE would be happy as well..."

Icarus' eyes widened. "_Master...would be...happy?_"

*SHINE* *FLAP*

All of a sudden, Icarus' battle suit and wings emerged.

"Hey, what are you doing, Alpha?" asked the confused Nymph.

"Making...Master...happy..."

* * *

"*SIP* Ah...nothing but peace and quiet," Tomoko whispered as she sat on a bench, drinking her tea.

"...GRRRRRRRRR..."

"...GRRRRRRRRR..."

The sudden breathing down Tomoko's elbows caused the perverted girl to chibitize in terror. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tomoko quickly began running from the stampede of released to animals. "WHAT THE HELL DID THOSE TWO CLOWNS DO THIS TIME?!" Just then, she saw Icarus flying around and destroying the zoo cages, freeing all the animals who began to chase Tomoko. "ICARUS, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I am making you happy, Master," said the pink-haired Angeloid boy.

"HAPPY'?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?! HELP ME!"

*RIP*

Suddenly, the stampede managed to catch Tomoko be her clothes, ripping them off. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! I GOTTA GET OUTTA—"

*KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK* *KACHUCK*

"DON'T MOVE!"

"FREEZE!"

"HANDS IN THE AIR, SICKO!"

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

Tomoko suddenly found himself surrounded NOT just by the police, but the military and the air force.

* * *

"_Breaking news, this afternoon, a naked woman wreaked havoc across the zoo by releasing all the animals from their cages._"

"_And to think I wanted her to join my club about finding new worlds._"

"_Ooh, that mother*BLEEP* is gonna get what she mother*BLEEP* deserves. I, for one, just hope it's *BLEEP* death penalty, because that how my family go on punishing *BLEEP* like her._"

* * *

*SLAP* *SLAP*

"THIS DATE IS OVER! WE ARE GOING HOME!" screamed Tomoko later that evening.

"Yes, Master," Icarus said as he and Nymph rubbed their slapped cheeks.

Infuriated, Tomoko turned around and began to storm off—

"Wait! Shouldn't dates end with a..." began Nymph.

"A...what?" asked Tomoko.

"...a KISS?"

"...A KISS?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! It doesn't work like that! You can only kiss something whom you love with your heart."

"Oh, okay...so, do you wanna try it, Tomoko?" Nymph slowly bent her head towards the modernized Tomoko, puckering his lips together.

"*GASP*" Shocked by this revelation, Icarus couldn't bear to witness what was going on and took into the air.

*FLAP* *SOAR*

"ICARUS! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" cried Tomoko. Just then, he turned back to Nymph, who was still waiting for the kiss. *GULP* _What do I do?_" Hesitating, the female pervert slowly pushed her head in to—

"WAIT! NEVERMIND!" Embarrassed, Nymph quick pushed Tomoko back and turned around.

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*

"_What's going on? Why am I acting this way?_" Nymph's face began growing red.

"Hey, Icarus," Tomoko said as he reached out of the blue-haired Angeloid boy, "what's wro—"

*SMACK*

Chibitizing, Nymph whacked the chibitized Tomoko on the head, knocking her to the ground. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M FINE! JUST A BAD REACTOR!"

* * *

Icarus flew across the sky. "Reactor functions: 100%." Just then, THAT memory flashed within his mind and...

*BOOM*

Tomoko crashed into a mountain; inside the crevice, Icarus laid there on the ground, confused and traumatized. "My reactor...it hurts...but WHY...?!"

**End**

* * *

**Later**


	24. Culture (5-21)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

In 1996, the rock band Hybrid Theory was formed. The band consisted of vocalist/rhythm guitarist Mike Shinoda, lead guitarist Brad Delson, bassist Dave Farrell, DJ/keyboardist Joe Hahn, drummer Rob Bourdon, and lead Singer Mark Wakefield.

In 2000, Chester Bennington replaced Wakefield as lead singer as the re-named themselves Linkin Park and released in first album, "Hybrid Theory".

Linkin Park became an influential nu metal/electronic rock band in the 2000s, with hit songs including "In the End", "Numb", "What I've Done", "The Catalyst", "Burn It Down", "Until It's Gone", and "One More Light".

Unfortunately, in 2017, Chester Bennington committed suicide by hanging himself...two months after the suicide of his friend, Soundgarden lead singer Chris Cornell.

I am bringing because one of Linkin Park's songs will be included in today's chapter to honor Bennington's memory. RIP, Chester Bennington.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

Tomoko, Icarus, Sora, and Nymph were walking through a cultural festival at their school.

"So, what's a cultural fair anyways?" asked Nymph.

"It's a place where classes set up their clubs to advertise it to the entire school," explained Sora.

"Master, do you intend to participate in any clubs?" asked Icarus.

"Nah, clubs aren't really my thing," said Tomoko. "Beside, they'll just ruin my peace and—"

"I've been looking all over for you, Tomoko." All of a sudden, Sugata from behind Tomoko and grabbed her arms. "I have special plans for you...how do you like to test a piloted bottle rocket."

"HELL NO!"

"I insist, Tomoko. It would be a great honor to be selected from our plethora of memb—"

"I AIN'T NO MEMBER OF YOUR GODDAMN CLUB!"

"Oh my!" said the voice of a pompous young lady. "This has got to be the most pathetic cultural fair I've ever seen!"

"I agree, big sister Yoshiko," said a younger man right next to her. "What kind of lower-class losers would actually wanna throw a cultural fair anyways?"

I group of differently dressed students suddenly approached the group, led the two who were speaking just now.

"ARGH! Those academy bastards!" growled a chibitized Tomoko.

"Who are they?" asked Nymph.

"Students from Sorami Academy," explained Sora. "Every year, due to lack of students, we co-organize cultural fairs together."

The two student groups glared each other down, creating sparks.

"Seems you don't get along," said Icarus.

"Lots of sparks," Nymph whispered to himself.

"Hey, Tsukune, do you notice that they've made flowers out of cardboard?" Yoshiko asked her brother.

"How can lowlifes even display "culture" when they can't even light a fire?" asked Tsukune.

"And just what the hell are YOU assholes doing for this year's festival?" asked Tomoko furiously.

"Us?" asked Tsukune. "Why, WE shall be performing..."

"..._furuoke_," concluded Yoshiko.

"Say WHAT?!" Tomoko suddenly burst into laughter. "You're gonna be taking baths throughout the entire festival?! That's gotta be—"

*CHOP*

Chibitized, Sora karate chopped the clueless female pervert on the head.

"They said _furuoke_," corrected Sugata.

"It's short for 'full orchestra'," explained Sora.

"These Sorami Prefectural Middle School lowlifes don't even know what a full orchestra is?" laughed Tsukune.

"Let's get outta here!" Yoshiko left the fair with his sister and the rest of the academy students, laughing in embarrassment.

"Way to go, Tomo-chan," groaned Sora. "Now you just made FOOLS out of us!"

"Well, we've gotta show those pompous jerks a thing or two!" Tomoko yelled in fury as she got up and modernized.

"Like WHAT?"

"I say," said a certain voice from behind Tomoko and her friends, "we fight fire with fire. We can make our own rock band and show them losers this is OUR hood, homies." It was none other than Makoto.

* * *

And so, the group gathered in the music room to create their own performance and overthrow the Sorami Private Academy students.

*PENYO~N*

The chibitized Icarus played the tambourine.

*PENYO~N* *PENYO~N* *PENYO~N* *PENYO~N* *PENYO~N* *PENYO~N* *PENYO~N* *PENYO~N* *PENYO~N* *PENYO~N* *PENYO~N*

"_How can he make a tambourine sound like THAT?_" Tomoko thought.

*TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT*

Sugata blew out a conch.

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP*

Sora played the drums, but a drumstick fell out of his hand.

*PLUCK* *PLUCK* *PLUCK* *PLUCK* *PLUCK* *PLUCK*

Makoto played bass, surprisingly not that badly.

"_Man, we totally suck_," dreaded Tomoko as she played acoustic guitar. "But we GOTTA get better if we're gonna beat those academy punks."

All of a sudden, the beautiful sound he piano rung through the entire room; Nymph was playing the keyboard with headphones hooked from the keyboard to his Angeloid ears.

"Wow, that's amazing," admired Tomoko.

"Yeah, Nymph-san, I didn't know you could play like that!" admired Sora.

"Aw, no, I wouldn't say THAT," said Nymph. "I'm just good with machines."

"If we can get you to fill in on the hard parts," suggested Sugata, "it'll look les like we're winging it."

"SWEET! We'll show those losers whose number down around here," Tomoko said. "We're counting on you, Nymph!"

* * *

"Alright, Icarus," said Tomoko to her chibitized Angeloid later that evening. "Screw the tambourine, try something else."

"As you wish, Master."

* * *

**(1 Performance Later)**

The entire room was stunned at what Icarus just did.

* * *

The next day, the cultural festival had begun.

Inside the performance hall, the entire crowd sat in their seats as the curtains rose for the academy's "full orchestra".

* * *

After the performance of Dvorak's 9th Symphony "From the New World", the curtains closed as the confident Hououin siblings smiled with glee. Just them, the curtains opened once again for the chibitized band made by the New World Discovery Club.

* * *

**My Tingling Nipples  
(by Tomoko Sakurai)**

Hard where it feels good...  
You and us. We're all hard...  
It's how God decided to make us  
My nipples are trembling; I'm scared  
Softly, with your hand, see how they tremble so—

* * *

*CHOP*

"I don't remember our song being 'My Tingling Nipples' as the song we play," Sora said as he karate chopped Tomoko's head.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The entire audience broke out into laughter.

"I CAN'T SAY I ENJOYED IT!" laughed Yoshiko sarcastically.

"ME NEITHER!" laughed Tsukune. "I NEVER THOUGHT WE'D ACTUALLY HEAR A JOKE BAND PLAYING SUCH A REDICULOUS SONG!"

"Oh, that's not out song!" Tomoko said as the band modernized. "THIS IS!" Just then, she passed the mic to Icarus and the band began their TRUE song...

* * *

**Until It's Gone  
(by Linkin Park)**

A fire needs a space to burn  
A breath to build a glow  
I've heard it said a thousand times  
But now I know

That you don't know what you've got  
Oh you don't know what you've got  
No you don't know what you've got  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone

I thought I kept you safe and sound  
I thought I made you strong  
But something made me realize  
That I was wrong

'Cause finding what you got sometimes  
Means finding it alone  
And I can finally see your light  
When I let go

'Cause you don't know what you've got  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone

Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone

'Cause you don't know what you've got  
Oh you don't know what you've got  
No you don't know what you've got  
It's your battle to be fought  
No you don't know what you've got  
'Til it's gone  
'Til it's gone  
'Til it's gone

* * *

After the song, the entire audience remained completely silent, and then burst into cheers (with the exception of the Hououin siblings).

* * *

"CHEERS!" Later that afternoon, the victorious New World Discovery Club gathered in the clubroom to celebrate their victory, clanging their orange juice cups together.

"You should've seen the LOOK on those academy faces!" yelled Tomoko.

"Yeah, after all the shit those hoes and bros went through, I feel MUCH better," said Makoto.

"Thanks a lot, Icarus-kun," said Sora.

"Oh, no, I couldn't've really do ne it without all of you helping me," claimed Icarus.

"Sure Senpai, Prez, Nymph, and Sora were there...but YOU are the star, Icarus," said Tomoko. "But I STILL think MY song would've been much better!" she said as she chibitized.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Sora held up his karate chop hand.

"EEK!"

"By the way, Tomoko," asked Sugata, "are you going to the bonfire tonight?"

"What's a bonfire?" asked Nymph curiously.

"A ginormous outdoor fire that everyone attends."

"But I need a partner to attend," said Tomoko.

"Then I'LL—"

"—I'LL go with master," said Icarus quickly.

The boys quickly looked at Icarus.

"Damn, Sakurai-chan, you really ARE a licensed hoe!" teased Makoto.

"AM NOT!" Tomoko countered.

"Yeah," said Icarus. "You should take Alpha with you."

"I agree," said Sora. "I think Icarus-kun would make a good partner."

"...…...Okay then!" said Tomoko happily. "I would LOVE to go with Icarus!"

"...As long as Tomoko is happier with Alpha," thought Nymph. "Then...Then so am I."

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Tsukune Hououin: Mie Sonozaki (Japanese); Bittney Karbowski (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	25. Eliminate (5-22)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

You'll probably notice that the song in the last chapter, "Until It's Gone", is NOT the same song from the original chapter, "Falling Down".

Allow me to explain: "Falling Down seems more like a female-sung song, so MrWii000 decided to change it a to a more male-sung song for Icarus to sing at the end of the chapter.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

It was another typical in the life of Tomoko Sakurai; Tomoko was reading the newspaper and watching with Nymph sitting right next to her. "Where's the remote?" She began to reach for the remote control.

"Here." Nymph handed the remote control to Tomoko.

"Oh, thanks." Tomoko took the remote and...

*TOUCH*

...accidentally touched Nymph's hand as well.

"HEY!" Nymph screamed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Don't just TOUCH me like that!" Nymph got up and walked away in embarrassment.

"_Sheesh! What gotten into HIM?_" thought Tomoko. "_He's acting all..._"

*SQUISH*

"You rang?"

"_NO!_" Chibitizing, Tomoko grabbed under her waist.

Just then, Icarus walked in with a tray of green tea. "Would you like some tea, Master?"

"Huh? Oh, yes please, thank you," Tomoko said as she modernized. She began sipping her tea as Icarus sat right next to her.

"Uh..." For some reason, Icarus began nervously reaching into her pants.

"*SPIT* _What's gotten into HIM now?_" Tomoko chibitized in confusion as she spat out her tea.

*SQUISH*

"You rang?"

"_SHUT UP!_" Tomoko grabbed under her waist again. "_CHRIST! I can't STAND this anymore! Even since they moved here, those U.M.A. freaks have been driving me crazy in the wrong sort of way! I gotta do something about this! NOW!_"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sugata sat by the river fishing for food.

*BOOM*

Suddenly, something crashed into the ocean, getting Sugata wet and sending her flying.

"Uhn!" Getting up, Sugata held her arm up to block the wind and sand from blinding her eyes. As she looked on she noticed something: a young man within the crevice he landed in; the man had short golden-blonde hair and blood-red eyes; he wore a blue long coat and hood over his head, a white sleeveless shirt under it, blue and white jeans, black boot, two black and brown belts; and brown fingerless gloves; in his left hand appeared a blue shield with white accents; in his right hand was a blue super-oscillating photon blade; and finally, he deployed white and blue wings behind his back.

"Sakurai...Tomoko," whispered the man.

*ZOOM*

The man suddenly flew off, leaving Sugata to secretly watch in horror.

* * *

"*PANT* *PANT* *PANT* *PANT* *PANT* *PANT*" Arriving at Tomoko's house, Sugata jumped off her bicycle and flew in through door, coming across Sora and the Angeloid. "Icarus! Where's Tomoko?" she screamed.

"Master left for the mountains," said Icarus.

"Yeah, I think she said she wanted to do some sort of training. I don't know," said Sora. "Why?"

"Oh, god," Sugata whispered.

"What's going on?" asked Nymph.

"Tomoko's in danger!"

* * *

Tomoko sat in front of a Zen temple, meditating. "This is the ONLY way I'm gonna get some peace and quiet from..."

* * *

**(Tomoko's Fantasy)**

Icarus and Nymph held each other in a half-naked, sexual fashion.

**(End of Tomoko's Fantasy)**

* * *

*SQUISH*

"You rang?"

"GO AWAY!" Tomoko yelled at her—

*WHACK*

From right behind her, the priest whacked Tomoko on the shoulder, getting the pervert to try and focus.

"You DID, didn't you?"

"GO AWAY!" Tomoko yelled even—

*WHACK*

The priest whacked her again, so Tomoko strived to focus once again.

* * *

"A few minutes ago, I noticed an Angeloid landing on Earth," explained Sugata. "It seems he's after Tomoko...because he slowly said her name."

* * *

*BOOM*

Suddenly, something landed right in front of Tomoko, causing her to modernize and get shocked.

* * *

"OH NO!" gasped Sora.

"Beginning wide-area radar scan," said Icarus. "Verifying enemy Angeloid's location and model."

Nymph did the same.

* * *

The blonde-haired Angeloid boy took a step toward his target.

* * *

"Enemy Angeloid has just come into contact with Tomoko," said Icarus. "Type verified; Close Combat Angeloid. Type Delta: Astraeus."

* * *

"Target Acquired: Sakurai Tomoko," the Angeloid said as he raised his sword over Tomoko. "Prepare to die." The Angeloid, Astraeus, struck his blade down at—

*TRIP*

"WAAAAH!"

*THUD*

"OOF!" Suddenly, Astraeus trpped over a rock nd fell to the ground, right in front of the chibitized Tomoko.

* * *

"Wait! Delta?" asked Nymph. "Whew, false alarm."

"Say WHAT?!" screamed Sora.

"You're not that concerned?" asked Sugata.

"Tomoko will be fine," said Nymph. "It's only Delta."

* * *

The group later sat at the table.

"Is Delta weak?" asked Sora.

"No, he's the most powerful 1st Generation Angeloid," explained Nymph. "Alpha, Delta, and I have two advantages and one weakness." He drew a circular chart on a piece of paper. "For example, Alpha was created to excel in combat and intellectual capabilities; however, she lacks emotions. I, Beta, have emotional and intellectual capabilities, but lack combat skills. As for Delta, he excels in both of our weaknesses, emotional and combat capabilities; therefore, he has virtually NO intelligence."

"Okay," said Sugata.

"Meaning..." began Sora.

"Basically, Delta is...an incompetent moron..."

* * *

"Ow…" Slowly getting up, Astraeus grasped his bleeding nose as tears began to fall from his eyes in pain as he looked up at Tomoko.

"_Ugh, JUST what I need: another one of those freaks_," thought Tomoko. "_I'm just shit out of luck._"

"Sakurai-chan, it is time for your waterfall training," said the main priest.

Tomoko got onto her feet to follow the priest to the—

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Astraeus shouted as he chibitized and held up his hand. "I wanna do it too! Please let me join!"

* * *

And so, Astraeus, modernized, stood under a waterfall with Tomoko right next to him; they were now wearing robes and their hands were in a Ninjutsu-like position.

"_Hee hee hee hee hee._" Smiling, the blonde-haired Angeloid opened one of her eyes to look down at his target. "_Better keep your guard up, Sakurai Tomoko, for soon, you will be exposed, and THAT is when I will kill like I intended. And it will be so...so...so..._" Just then, he grabbed his body and began shivering as swirls popped up in his eyes. "...So c-c-c-c-cold!"

*SPLASH*

Astraeus passed out from the cold temperature of the waterfall.

"AH! What's wrong?!" cried Tomoko. "Priest? Priest?! PRI—"

Just then, Tomoko looked down and noticed a bunch of ridges on Astraeus' chest from within his slightly opened robe.

*SQUISH*

"You rang?"

"CUT IT OUT!" Tomoko screamed as she turned around. "I am TRYING to purge myself of these worldly desires!"

* * *

"And I WILL not give up!" Now, Tomoko was scrubbing the floors. "I will NOT stop until those desires from my mind!" Just then, she looked up, only to see a slightly exposed men's ass—Astraeus' ass right in front of her; Astraeus was scrubbing the floors as well.

* * *

Afterwards, Tomoko and Astraeus sat outside to meditate again.

*TAP*

"Ow!" The blonde-haired Angeloid was getting gently whacked on the shoulder by the priest.

*TAP*

"Ow!"

*TAP*

"OW! Please stop!" Astraeus clumsily whispered. "I'm gonna pee if you keep that up!"

"Did you here that?"

*SQUISH*

"He's gonna—"

***WHACK***

* * *

*BONG* *BONG* *BONG*

Astraeus banged the bell later at evening.

"_Damn it..._" thought Tomoko from behind. "_...I WON'T lose!_"

* * *

*BLOW*

Then, Astraeus was forging pottery with his mouth.

*CHOP*

Behind her, Tomoko was cutting lettuce.

*CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP*

"I WON'T LOSE!"

*CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP*

Her chopping began getting faster and more furocious.

*CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP*

* * *

Now, Tomoko had just finished his chores and was extremely exhausted as she rested inside. "Man, who knew worldly desires were SO difficult to give up!"

"Here, I have dinner for you." Just then, Astraeus approached Tomoko with his meal on a trade.

"Oh, thank you," said Tomoko. "Itadakimasu!" And so, she began eating.

"_GOTCHA!_" thought the blonde-haired Aneloid boy devilishly. "_That meal you have...it's full of POISON!_" He eagerly reached for the bottle of poison in his pocket. "_You'll drop dead ANY second now...ANY second...ANY second..._" But Tomoko continued to eat her meal. "_...What's going on? Souldn't she be dead?_" But just then, he realized something. "_WAIT A SEC, I NEVER PUT THE POISON IN THE MEAL!_" He quickly rushed to get meal. "WAIT! CAN I—"

*SLIP* *RIP* *THUD*

But Astraeus slipped and fell while ripping his pants, and Tomoko ended right in between his legs that exposed his white briefs.

* * *

**(Tomoko's Vision)**

Tomoko found herself on a grassy plain...and she was a child once again.

"Tomoko…"

Looking behind her, Tomoko saw her grandmother.

"Does it matter?" whispered the grandmother. "Does it matter if they're humans? Or U.M.A.s? It shouldn't matter, as long as they abs and joints."

Tomoko made a confident smile.

**(End of Tomoko's Vision)**

* * *

Later that evening, Sugata was once again fishing by the river near her tent.

*BOOM*

Suddenly, something crashed right by the ocean again. It was Astraeus, and his clothes were completely torn. "Circuits halted due to unexpected circumstances," the exhausted blonde-haired Angeloid boy said.

"_Hmm...judging from his clothes, I think Tomoko tried to harass this one, Sora caught her in the in the act, beat her up, and allowed Astraeus to escape._" Sugata placed a blanket on the poor Angeloid.

"Rebooting. Initialization commence," Astraeus suddenly said. "Debriefing mission: the 'dream'...that the Downer saw, while incomplete, was still a unique phenomenon. 11 years ago, a single Downer's 'dream' became connected to Synapse, the cause of the occurrence is unknown; however, as it was NOT considered a threat, the Synapse highest council's final judgement was to leave it be; however, several weeks ago, traces of Downer's trespassing in central Synapse had been detected by the existence of a 'Rule' in central. Interference is no longer allowed. And so, this is MY mission: execute the Downer...Sakurai Tomoko. Huh?" All of a sudden, Astraeus suddenly reawaken. "Where AM I?"

"Excuse me?" said Sugata from behind. "May I ask: what was your mission again?"

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Astraeus: Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese); Mike Pollock (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	26. His First Change of Residence (5-Extra)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

In Greek mythology, Astraeus was the Titan god of stars and planets and of the art of astrology. By Eos (the Dawn) he was the father of the Stars and the four seasonal Winds. The arrival of these Winds was heralded by the rising of certain constellations. Astraeus also had a daughter named Astraea who was the goddess of the constellation Virgo.

Astraeus' name appears with those of several other Titans in the lists of Giants who made war on the gods which suggests he played some role in both the Titan and Giant Wars.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

Sora looked out the window of his house at the tree that grew within his yard, observing one of the oranges that grew upon the tree—the big one at the very top. "*SIGH* _It's been almost 10 years since I first got that seed for...my birthday...from her..._"

* * *

**(10 Years Ago)**

Sora sat in his bed with his mother sitting right next to him; Sora had just moved into Sorami, but was TOO sick to go to school. "*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* Mother, when can I go outside again?"

"I told you, sweetheart, once you start feeling better," said the mother. "Do you need some more tissues?"

"*COUGH* S-Sure."

As the mother left to go downstairs, Sora laid back in his bed. "*COUGH* _I thought I'd get better once we moved to this town last week, but__—_"

*SLIDE*

Just then, Sora's bedroom door flew opened and a black-haired girl with chibitized eyes and a paper hat entered. "Hi," said the girl, "I'm Sakurai Tomoko. Who are you?"

* * *

Ever since the day they first met, Sora's life became a living Hell. Tomoko would sneak into Sora's house with caterpillars (Sora hates bugs, FYI), stealing his snacks, and forcing him to play outside when his mother wasn't around. And then one day...

* * *

*CHOP*

"OWW!"

*CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP*

Sora tried to chop through a bunch of steel, but failed miserably.

*CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP*

"I'm sorry, Tomo-chan," Sora cried. "I just can't chop through something THIS hard..."

*CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP*

"Yes, you can, idiot!" scolded Tomoko. "You just don't have the spirit!"

*CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP*

"WHA HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

*CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP* *CHOP*

"Okay, maybe I can HELP you get some spirit!" Just then, Tomoko dropped Sora's pajama pants to observe his doggy briefs. "My, Sora, I never knew you liked—

*CHOP* *SMASH*

Sora's crying suddenly come to an abrupt end as she chopped through all the plates in one furious strike. Just then, a mysterious purple aura consumed his entire body as he glared back at Tomoko, who was now starting to get a little nervous.

***CHOP***

* * *

And then came Sora's birthday; Sora stood outside, waiting for someone to come.

"Sora, I told you to wait inside until you get better," said his mother.

"But today's my birthday," said Sora, "and I'm all alone. There's supposed to be a lot of people who come to your birthday party to celebrate." Saddened and lonely, Sora went back into the house and returned to his room.

"*MUNCH* *MUNCH*"

Just then, Sora witnessed Tomoko, now with regular eyes, eating a birthday cake.

"Tomo-chan?!" Sora exclaimed. "Isn't that my birthday cake that Mother made me."

"...Happy Birthday, Sora!" Tomoko said happily as she handed him a piece of cake. "I have for you. Here..." She also handed Sora and small seed. "It's an orange tree seed that my grandmother got for me yesterday; I was trying to find you a present, and she said it would be a prefect birthday gift to give you. She told he that once you plant it, you'll get oranges every year."

"*SNIFF* T-Thanks, Tomo-chan..."

* * *

**(Present Day)**

"Tomo-chan," he whispered, "thank you...that was the BEST—and ONLY—birthday present I had ever gotten." And so, he looked up the big orange he was—

"WHAT THE..."

The orange was gone.

"C'mon, Icarus, find as many big oranges as you can!"

"As you wish, Master."

Looking down, Sora saw a Tomoko and Icarus, both chibitized, picking oranges from his tree.

"YES! That hits the spot!" cheered Tomoko. "I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind if WE took a few, would he, Icarus?" But then, she noticed Icarus looking behind her. "Oh, shit...he's behind me, isn't he?"

Following a single nod from her Angeloid, the nervous female pervert slowly turned around and—

*CHOP*

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Yoshiko Hououin: ? (Japanese); Aaron Dismuke (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	27. His First Change of Clothes (5-Extra)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

A quick warning: This chapter will (possibly) be the SHORTEST of the entire fanfic, clocking in at about 286 words.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

"Uh, Nymph," said a chibitized Tomoko, "I think it's time for you to start wearing normal clothes."

"Normal clothes?" asked Nymph. "Why?"

Why? Because EVERYONE was looking at him funny.

* * *

"NO!" yelled Nymph at Tomoko's house. "'Normal clothes' have NO functionality! NO armor! NO stealth!"

"COME ON!" begged Tomoko. "Ya might look handsome!"

"'Handsome'? What's THAT?!"

"...Uhhhh...handsome is...being cool...?"

"Like doing things for your master?"

"No, its..." But Tomoko was clearly having a rough time explaining. "_Shit...how am I gonna convince him what 'handsome' means...? Hmmm?! I GOT IT!_" At that moment, Tomoko put on men's clothing to convince Nymph. "See? Look at me! Look how 'handsome' I am! Like a fucking—"

But a chibitized Nymph merely ignored her and began watching TV.

"_Ugh...what's the use?_" Tomoko gave up as she removed the clothing and fell to her hands and knees. "_He's not interested._"

"Hey, Tomoko," asked Nymph, "does seeing someone as 'handsome' make you happy?"

"Happy? No...but it MIGHT relieve my eyes..."

"Okay. How do I look?" Nymph quickly put on the clothing: a brown striped t-shirt and blue jeans. "Do I look 'handsome'?"

"Uh...yes...?" Tomoko said as he saw Nymph again.

"And your eyes are relieved?"

"...Yes..."

* * *

Okay, long story short, I don't think Nymph will EVER understand the meaning of 'handsome'.

**End of Volume 5**

* * *

**Volume 4 will commence after "Freezing" Volume 6 is completed. Until then...**

**Later**


	28. War (6-23)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Before we begin, I have urgent news to inform all you readers: Currently, the streets have been deserted due the arise of COVID-19, or the Coronavirus.

It is an infectious disease caused by severe acute respiratory syndrome coronavirus 2.

The Coronavirus began on December 2019 in Wuhan, the capital of China's Hubei province, and has since spread globally, resulting in the ongoing 2019–20 coronavirus pandemic.

As of 10 April 2020, more than 1.69 million cases have been reported in more than 200 countries and territories, resulting in more than 102,000 deaths; 504,780 (+36,077) confirmed cases in America, and 5,347 (+579) in Japan; 18,763 (+2,084) death in America, and 88 in Japan. Fortunately, more than 376,000 people have recovered; 28,993 (+3,093) recoveries in America, and 714 (+29) in Japan.

To avoid this possibly apocalyptic disease, it is highly recommended do the following:

1\. Wash your hands with soap and water to minimize your infection risk.  
2\. Keep your hands away from your eyes, nose, and mouth.  
3\. Stay away from people who are coughing or sneezing.  
4\. Don't shake hands with people, whether they show symptoms or not.  
5\. Disinfect high-touch surfaces daily using a product that kills viruses.  
6\. Try not to worry too much if you're not truly at risk.

Thank you, staty safe, and enjoy.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

**Volume 6**

"Rebooting. Initialization commence," Astraeus suddenly said. "Debriefing mission: the 'dream'...that the Downer saw, while incomplete, was still a unique phenomenon. 11 years ago, a single Downer's 'dream' became connected to Synapse, the cause of the occurrence is unknown; however, as it was NOT considered a threat, the Synapse highest council's final judgement was to leave it be; however, several weeks ago, traces of Downer's trespassing in central Synapse had been detected by the existence of a 'Rule' in central. Interference is no longer allowed. And so, this is MY mission: execute the Downer...Sakurai Tomoko. Huh?" All of a sudden, Astraeus suddenly reawaken. "Where AM I?"

"Excuse me?" said Sugata from behind. "May I ask: what was your mission again?"

"Uh...mission? WHAT mission?" asked Astraeus nervously. "_Oh, shit! I must've told her everything while rebooting!_"

"I think you know, sir: the mission you were just taking about...about how you were sent to kill a Downer named...Sakurai Tomoko!"

"Oh THAT mission...I, uh...that was just some silly dream I keep having...hee hee hee hee!" the blond-haired Angeloid boy lied.

"That's funny...I thought Angeloids CAN'T sleep!"

"W-WHAT?! O-Oh, yeah! I-I-I forgot."

"So, you happen to come from the 'New World' that floats above Sorami, don't you."

"'New World'! My world has a NAME, you know! It's called Synapse—EEP!" Suddenly, Astraeus grabbed his mouth to stop talking as he realized he told her some classified information.

"And those trees from Tomoko's dream, I take it they're supposed to be Rules, right?" asked Sugata.

Trees? Rules? You're crazy! Those 'Rules' are supposed to be on these giant stones on our—AHHH!" Astraeus grabbed his mouth again as his eyes became swirled.

"I see..."

"_Oh, no! What the hell did I just I tell her?! Quick, I gotta kill her! NOW!_" Astraeus quickly summoned his Chrysaor photon in his right hand and his Aegis shield on his left arm, and charged at Sugata for the killing blow.

*SLASH*

*THUD*

Unfortunately, Sugata managed to dodge the attack, sending the blond-haired Angeloid boy falling face first to the ground. "_What the hell?! Did she just DODGE me?! That's totally unfair!_" Angered, he got up to—

*WHIP*

Suddenly, Makoto tied him up from behind with rope and forced the Astraeus back onto his knees. "Is that so, Delta-kun?" the malicious Yazuka punk asked while holding a knife right next to the terrified Angeloid boy. "Yo gansta homies up high sent you all the way down here to kill Sakurai-chan?"

"Uh, I-I-I, uh, I-I-I HAVE TO! I HAVE NO CHOICE!" Astraeus panicked. "Please! PLEASE, don't kill me!" But he saw Makoto grip the handle more tightly. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T—"

*SLASH*

"GAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Realizing he was doomed, Astraeus grabbed his slashed chest and—

"_Huh?_"

—discovered no cut on his body...more than that; the rope that bind his body was cut and he was freed, must to his confusion.

"How'd ya like to join my posse, homeboy?" Makoto asked as he held out his hand to help Astraeus back on his feet. "I've always wanted to kill that hoe fer all the suffering she caused me!"

"_Hmm, so it looks like found yourself a new plaything, eh?_" thought Sugata.

* * *

The next day, it was a peaceful and quiet morning as a chibitized Tomoko rested her head on the table; outside, snow began to fall. "_Ah, THIS is what I've ALWAYS wanted! No violence! No U.M.A.s! Nothing...but PEACE and__—_"

"_ATTENTION, STUDENTS!_" Makoto yelled over the speaker. "_Would EVERYONE please report to the field at once?_"

* * *

On the field, Makoto sat in a general's seat with all the school's girls standing behind her, staring down the boys on the other side.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Today, we're going to be having a SNOWBALL WAR!" shouted Makoto proudly. "We're into two teams of genders: boys vs. girls; I'll be the captain of the girl's team, and the captain of the boy's team will be...Sakurai Tomoko-chan!"

Across from the Yakuza punk, Tomoko sat in a small chair, all tied-up and terrified, with the world "General" taped onto his head. "W-Why...?" she asked herself.

"Here are the rules: For this snowball war, there will be NO eliminations...which means you can keep fighting as long as you can, even if you get hit. The winner will be the team incapacitates the opponent's general.

"_Good_," thought Tomoko. "_I'll just lose on purpose so I can get back to my peace and quiet. NOTHING will get me to change my mind. ABSOLUTELY__—_"

"And furthermore, the winning team...will have full permission to torment the losing team...ANYWAY they like...even...SEXUALLY!"

"...Sexually? Torment? Losers?" Those three sentences gave Tomoko enough strength to burst out of her chair in a shogun outfit and yell, "Ladies, we shall DEFEAT THE ENEMYS AT HONNOUJI TEMPLE!"

"YEAH!" screamed her lady soldiers.

Sugata blew into her war conch in response.

"Prez, call this game off, PLEASE!" begged Sora. "If WE lose, they'll probably—"

"Chillax, homie," said Makoto. "We'll win against those broads!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and some boys stood behind some snowy defense barriers; Astraeus, however, stepped forward. "_Hmph, forget you chumps._" He expanded his wings as he prepared to take off and fulfill his mission. "_I am the strongest Close Combat Angeloid of Synapse, Type Delta. Astraeus. And I will kill ANY Downer who intends to stand in way!_"

* * *

In the girl's region, General Tomoko began making her move.

"Lady Tomoko," said Strategist Sugata, "attacking the boy's high-ground from below is suicide. May I suggest we send some soldier in front as a diversion? Whilst a different unit advances on their flank with a surprise attack. "What do you think, milady?"

"Excellent," said the perverted female general. "Let's go with your plan!" And so, stepping forward onto the battlefield, holding out her Shogun fan thingy and shouted, "ATTACK!"

A battalion of girls charged onto the battlefield, ready to—

*BOOM*

The boys struck back with giant snowball catapults.

"Those on the left-wing, create a line to side of the enemy!" ordered General Makoto. "Those on the right-wing, take out the enemies on the battlefield immediately!"

"MY LORD!" cried a soldier who ran up to his general. "The enemy is charging and breaking through our defenses at earth-shattering speed!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

General Tomoko and her forces charged and annihilated many opposition who stood in their way...with only Astraeus remaining.

"_Hmph! You've done well against my comrades_," the blond-haired Angeloid boy thought head-on. "_But you fools will NEVER stand a chance against ME!_" In his hands were two snowballs. "BRING IT—"

*ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM*

But the girls just flew past Astraeus...right up to Sora.

"WHA—WAIT!" panicked Sora. "NO! NOT ME! PLEASE! STOP!"

"KILL HIM!" General Tomoko screamed to her soldiers.

*PLOP*

And they DID! The girls bombarded Sora with snowball after snowball after snowball.

*PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP*

"Good job, ladies!" praised the female general.

By the time the girls were done hitting Sora, Tomoko's friend was trapped a small slope of snow.

"Now," ordered Tomoko, "ONTO—"

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" screamed Astraeus from behind.

"Huh? You? Nah!" laughed General Tomoko. "Our strategist told us ALL about you, including the fact that you're an incompetent dumbass!"

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" General Tomko's entire squadron immediately burst into laughter that insulted the blond-haired Angeloid boy.

"OH, YEAH!" Just then, Astraeus held a ginormous snowball over his head, ready to annihilate his opponent. "TAKE—"

*TRIP* *PLOP*

Just then, he tripped and fell; the giant snowball fell onto him, burying him alive.

* * *

Later that night, the girls threw a victory part in their base.

"Ah, what a tremendous victory!" General Tomoko cheered. "And now..." She turned her attention to Astraeus, now bounded up as hostage. "...I'd like to ASK you a few questions...and I ABSOLUTELY expect honest answers, or else—"

"O-O-Or else...WHAT?!" Astraeus panicked. "Y-You'll never know if I'm dead!" The blond Angeloid was terrified beyond belief "_Oh, god! What did I just say? Now they're TOTALLY gonna kill me!_"

"My dear Astraeus," the perverted general laughed, "why would you think I would wanna KILL you?!" The next thing you knew, she began stripping (YOU HEARD RIGHT) off every single part of her clothing, right in front of Astraeus' wide-eyed, nose-bleeding face, and snapped her fingers.

*SNAP*

A group of Tomoko's soldiers brought forth a small treasure chest.

"Now, I'm only gonna ask you this once...and I expect an honest answer: Where's the enemy base?" asked the naked female general.

"*SHUTTER* M-M-M-Mark my word, pathetic DOWNER," snarled Astraeus timidly, "I have NO idea what you intend to do, but once I am FREE...YOU'RE LIFE WILL END!"

But Tomoko didn't listen to Astraeus' threat, she merely reached into the chest and pulled out some sort of two-strap harness with a long tan-colored, thick, rubbery stick on the front that she strapped onto her waist.

"W-W-What is that?" Astraeus asked in horror while staring at the extremely vulgar item around General Tomoko's waist.

"LADIES, PREPARE THE PRISONER!" ordered Tomoko.

General Tomoko's soldiers suddenly dropped Astraeus' pants down to his ankles as they forced him onto the floor with his ass faced right up at the perverted general.

"My friend," General Tomoko whispered evilly as she walked right up to Astraeus' big ass, "you have chosen—"

*THUMP*

All of a sudden, a mini-earthquake shook the entire base, shocking the female army. "

"MILADY!" cried a soldier who desperately ran up to her general. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM OUTSIDE!"

* * *

Throwing her clothes back on, General Tomoko and her soldiers rushed outside to—

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" screamed Tomoko. She looked up at what appeared to be a giant snowman that looked a lot like Sora. (This is a snow spirit, infused with the anger of Sora Mitsuki, is know simply as...the 'bominable Swon-ra Man'.)

"...Tomo-chan..." growled the giant snowman. "I will make you feel the pain...of every boy...you...HAVE...TORMENTED!"

*CHOP*

* * *

All that could be said was that by the time Snowra's rampage came to an end, the entire female army had been decimated and General Tomoko was entrapped in a ginormous snowball; Astraeus also broke free and witnessed all he casualties on the battlefield.

"_By the gods…_" thought the horrified Angeloid boy. "_...This...This is what Downer wars are like?!_" Just then, he notied Tomoko bound up in the snowball. "It's her! Now my chance!" Standing right his target, Astraeus withdrew his Chrysaor blade and held it in ready, ready to decapitate—

"Is THAT why you're hear?" Tomoko suddenly asked with a modernized head, almost catching the Angeloid assassin off guard. "Are you hear to kill me because you WANT to? Or because you have to follow 'orders'?" Tomoko looked up at Astraeus with pitiful eyes. "You remind of the other two U.M.A.s. None of you can make a choice on your own, can you?"

Astraeus widened his eyes at what his victim-to-be said.

"Tell me: is that REALLY something YOU wanna do?" asked the pitiful girl.

"I-I-I DON'T CARE!" Astraeus suddenly shouted. "We Angeloid have only ONE purpose: to fulfill the commands of our masters! So DON'T give me your goddamn pity! Just...Just...Just DIE!"

"Astraeus..."

Astraeus suddenly stopped before she could land the killing as Icarus was right behind him. "Oh, uh, Icarus-senpai! Fancy meeting YOU here again!"

"Yes, Astraeus, it's been too long." Icarus began patting Astraeus' head. "However, if you do ANYTHING to hurt Master..." Suddenly, Icarus' eyes turned red as to target Astraeus. "...I will...NEVER forgive you for it."

"_OH NO! OH NO!__ OH NO!__ OH NO!__ OH NO!__ OH NO!__ OH NO!__ OH NO!__ OH NO!__ OH NO! I'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!_" Desperate to live, Astraeus quickly put his sword away. "Who? Me? hurt your master? No! I'd NEVER do that! In fact, I was simply...simply..."

*ZOOM*

Astraeus quickly flew off, leaving Icarus alone with his snow-confined master.

* * *

The next day, Sugata caught a snake at her tent.

The boys were the winners of war, and so the girl, especially General Tomoko, spent the entire day being tormented; only Sugata was spared from the torment by General Makoto.

"Cold!" whispered the shivering Astraeus over and over again; currently, he was fishing for some fish. "Cold! Cold! It's so—"

So, tell me: Why are you here?" asked Sugata all of a sudden. "I presume that because you failed to kill Tomoko, you won't be allowed to go back to Synapse, will you?"

"WHAT?! How'd you know?"

"Because from what I understand, Angeloids are to follow orders absolutely, and for you, failure is a matter of life and death. You've got wings...and yet you CAN'T return to the skies, CAN you?"

As Sugata walked away, Astraeus looked up the skies, remembering what Tomoko said: "_Tell me: is that REALLY something YOU wanna do?_"

"*SIGH* _Sakurai Tomoko, who ARE you?_"

End

* * *

**Later**


	29. Investigation (6-24)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

In Greek mythology, Chrysaor was the brother of the winged horse Pegasus and son of Poseidon and the Gorgon Medusa. When Medusa was decapitated by Perseus, both Chrysaor and Pegasus were born at the same time. Little is known about Chrysaor; he was considered a stout-hearted warrior, and his name means "he who bears a golden sword". He did not have a major role in Greek mythology.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

Tomoko, Icarus, Sora, Nymph, and Makoto arrived at Sugata's tent.

"Hey, Senpai," Tomoko called out, "do you—"

*BAM*

The group witnessed Sugata just finishing a fight against a ginormous, causing Tomoko chibitize.

"Oh, hello, everyone. I'm glad you could make it," the glasses-wearing girl said.

"Do YOU mind telling us why you dragged us all down here?" asked Tomoko.

"I'm planning on making dinner soon," explained Sugata. "Unfortunately, Astraeus hasn't been able to catch any fish since he began living with me, and..." She directed the group to her guest.

*GRUMBLE*

"Uhhhhhhh...I'm hungry..." Astraeus was lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"...he hasn't eaten anything in three days," continued Sugata. "And on top of that, I'm gonna be heading somewhere very important, so while I'm gone, I'd like you guys to get some food, please."

"MAKE ME!" screamed Tomoko in defiance.

"...If you insist." Just then, Sugata pulled out a whip.

*WHIP*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

* * *

Nymph and a tied-up Tomoko were currently fishing, while Sora and Makoto spectated; Icarus was chibitized and chasing after a butterfly.

"Nymph," said Sugata from within her tent, "can you come in here, please?"

Nymph obeyed and entered the tent. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" asked Sugata, before giving him her watch and whispered something into his ear.

Outside, Sora noticed some light coming from Sugata's tent. "Senpai? What's going on?" he asked as he entered the tent, only to notice Sugata standing in front of a Dive portal. "W-Where are you going?"

"Like a said: 'somewhere very important'."

* * *

Stepping through the portal, Sugata arrived on a grey platform with a tall column in the center. "...Synapse..."

"W-What's going on?" asked someone from behind.

"Huh? Mitsuki?! What are YOU doing here?" asked Sugata. "Did you follow me?"

"Yeah. Hey, isn't this place supposed to be Tomoko's dream? Although she said it wasn't. Why did you come here, senpai?"

"To investigate," answered Sugata.

"'Investigate'?" Sora stood by the edge to observe the sky. "There doesn't seem to be anything here worth investigating."

"Sora, look down." said Sugata suddenly.

Looking down, Sora spotted a bunch of platforms a Earth-like platforms.

"Whoa! What ARE these places?" asked Sora.

"Do you remember the word 'Synapse'?" asked Sugata.

"'Synapse'? Isn't that the place where Icarus-kun and Nymph-kun come from? In fact, Icarus-kun said he was a 'product of Synapse'."

"From what Astraeus has told me, the country in the sky created from great geomagnetism is apparently Synapse. Apparently, Tomoko's dream are somehow connected to Synapse. In answer to your question, these places are Synapse."

"Say WHAT?! You mean that Tomo-chan's dreams this whole time is this entire place?"

"I'm not so sure. Synapse's existence itself is too much of a mystery to me, which is why I need to investigate."

"Wow! I think I can see Tomo-chan and everyone else from up here!"

* * *

Sora and Sugata began exploring one of Synapse's places, which had a bunch of treehouses. "You know, Synapse looks NOTHING like how I imagined it," said Sora. "I mean, I thought Synapse was supposed to be a Blade Runner-like city. And those cards that Icarus-kun and the others made."

"Well, this IS only ONE of the places," Sugata said as she and Sora began entering a small town. "By the way, I thought there'd be people here."

"Yeah. It's quiet," said Sora. "TOO quiet? Where IS everybody."

The two human visitors turned around a corner and—"

"*GASP*"

"WHA—!"

Just then, they found themselves face-to-face with a mysterious (to be accurate) violet-haired Angeloid dressed in a male medical outfit.

"Mitsuki! Be on your guard!" Sugata prepared herself in a combat position as the Angeloid boy...walked right past her and Sora as if he didn't see even notice they were there.

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

The two human watched as the Angeloid simply walked away.

*DING* *DONG* *DING* *DONG*

Just then, a bunch of other similar-looking Angeloids began walking and flying in the same direction as the bells began to chime. Sugata and Sora followed them up to some sort of observatory.

"W-What IS this place?" asked Sora.

"No clue," Sugata said as she took a quick glance at her watch. "But I'm going in to find out."

"What?! NO!"

"Just looking at it from the outside won't give us any answers." Sugata opened the door and—

*SHINE*

* * *

Sugata suddenly found herself inside a monorail, where the passengers simply paid attention to merely themselves.

"*YAWN* Man, I'm tired."

"Huh? Can NONE of them see me?" asked Sugata.

*SHINE*

* * *

Sugata suddenly found herself in the backyard of house, where an old lady sat on the porch, petting her cat.

"Wh-What's going on?!"

*SHINE*

* * *

Sugata suddenly found herself right outside her tent.

"Senpai! SENPAI! GET YOUR LAZY-ASS OUT HER AND UNTIE MY ALREADY!" Tomoko screamed as she continued to fish. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, GODDAMMIT!"

"Master, I have found some food," a chibitized Icarus said as she walked up to his master with a ginormous wasp in his hand.

"EEEEEEEKKK! ICARUS, THAT'S NOT FOOD! GET RID OF IT! NOW!"

"How about THIS?" Icarus then presented a snake that began to attack Tomoko, along with the wasp.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! HELP!"

"Oh, great, look who it is?" said a boy from behind some trees. "Sakurai-dono, the little creep who keeps harassing us boys whenever she feels like it!"

"Really?" asked a boy right next to him. "Because she REALLY seems like a nice person. I don't know why, but I...I kinda like Sakurai-chan."

Overhearing this, Sugata made a surprised face.

*SHINE*

* * *

Sugata suddenly found himself inside the building, which contained all the Angeloids working a bunch of capsules. "W-What just happened?" she asked herself. "What's going on here?" She looked around at the silos that laid on the—

"*GASP*" Just then, Sugata stopped at the peculiar capsule, which contained a similar looking human.

* * *

_"Really?" asked a boy right next to him. "Because she REALLY seems like a nice person. I don't know why, but I...I kinda like Sakurai-chan."_

* * *

"It...It CAN'T be!"

"HEY! YOU!" yelled a similar voice from behind.

Turning around, Sugata saw the two Harpy Angeloids they encountered before; both of them were holding Sora hostage.

"We have NO idea how you and your friend got here..." began the first Harpy.

"...but YOUR time here is UP!" the second concluded as he pointe his Prometheus cannon at Sugata.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Sugata checked his watch and said, "I agree..."

*SHINE*

The Dive portal suddenly appeared right behind her.

"WHAT?! What's going on here?!" yelled the second Harpy.

"It's ACTUALLY quite simple," said Sugata. "You see: I asked Nymph to give Mitsuki and I access to Dive into Tomoko's dream for some investigation, and, at precisely 12:00 PM, to take us back home. It's appears that it's time for Mitsuki and I to return home. Mitsuki!"

"RIGHT!" Sora broke free of the Harpies grasp and rushed through the portal back to Earth.

"NO!" cried the first Harpy.

"It's sad that despite all your intelligence and calculations, you've managed to underestimate us 'Downers'...twice!" Sugata taunted. "DID YOU HEAR THAT, MASTER OF SYNAPSE?"

"QUICK! KILL THE DOWNER!" screamed the first Harpy.

"But don't worry," Sugata said before entering the portal. "I...SHALL...RETURN!"

*ZAP*

The second Harpy fired his cannon, but the portal disappeared...just in time. "ARGH! FUCKING DOWNERS!"

* * *

*SHINE*

Exit the portal, Sugata and Sora returned to tent, where Nymph was waiting for them.

"Welcome back," greeted the light blue-haired Angeloid boy.

"Thanks for your help, Nymph," said Sugata.

"_HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_" screamed Tomoko from outside.

"WHA—TOMO-CHAN! What's going on?" Sora asked as he rushed outside.

"Nymph, I need to ask you something: Am I...real?" Sugata asked Nymph.

In response, Nymph gave a shocked facial-expression. "Do you...see it?" the light blue-haired Angeloid asked. "In Tomoko's dream, they're called 'Protectors'...but in answer to your question: Yes...Yes, you are..."

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Hyosuke Kazane: Ryohei Kimura (Japanese); Ray Chase (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	30. Out of Money (6-25)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Alright, a quick heads-up: MrWii000 had to revise Chapter 13: "Multiply" a bit, due to the fact hat some of the content in THAT chapter...are actually supposed to be in THIS chapter...including the ORIGINAL version.

In fact, if this keeps up, MrWii000 might consider abandoning the anime and sticking SOLELY to the manga.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

Nymph sat in the living room, watching TV like usual.

* * *

_"Sakura trees all around the country are finally in full bloom. Even here in Sorami Town, a Sakura festival has opened. Everyday, many people are coming to enjoy it__."_

* * *

"_Festival? That's right! It's already been a full year since that previous festival!_" thought Nymph. "_Does...Does Tomoko remember?_" He turned to Tomoko, who was currenly reading a magazine and—

"OH MY GOD! 'A Young Man's World'?!" Tomoko's eyes shot wide open. "That's said to be one of the greatest American gay porno films EVER! And it's coming out NEXT WEEK?! AND IT'S ONLY ¥250?! I GOTTA GET IT!" She quickly rushed for her wallet to pull some yen from her—

"WHAAAAA! NO MONEY!" She discovered only dust in her wallet. "...ARGH, that's right! I wasted all of it to pay for all things that bumbling U.M.A. broke! ARGH! BUT I NEED IT! I NEED TO WATCH IT! HOW AM I—"

"Uh, Tomoko," Nymph said as he peered around the corner. "You know, the Sakura festival's next week, so—"

"Festival?! That's IT! I'LL SELL AS MUCH STUFF AS I CAN, AND THEN I'LL BE RICH! MORE RICH THAN LAST YEAR'S FESTIVAL!"

* * *

A chibitized Tomoko knelt down at a yard sale-like stall, with a chibitized Nymph standing right behind her with lines across her side.

"_Well, at least she remembers_," the light blue-haired Angeloid boy thought. "So, what ARE you doing?"

"What? Can't you tell?! It's a yard sale," said Tomoko. "I want that DVD, but I'm BROKE, so I setting up a stall to sell as much as I can! THAT WAY, I'LL BE RICH!" Before her was a bunch of her products: his broken flight equipment for ¥50, a bulletproof vest for ¥80, a broken brief robot for ¥200000, and some nuts for ¥20.

"Uh, are YOU sure these things will sell?" asked Nymph. I mean—"

"I KNOW THEY WILL! OR MY NAME AIN'T—"

"Ah, hey, Tomo-chan!" said a familiar voice. Sora, Icarus, Sugata, and Makoto approached the stall.

"What's going on here?" asked Sugata. "Are you selling stuff? But I don't think any of these things will sell at—"

"THEY WILL!" the perverted teenage girl yelled.

"Hey, I've got an idea, yo: let's set up our OWN stalls and sell some stuff for money!" said the Yakuza punk.

"Yeah, let's set up our own stall and sell some food, Icarus-kun!" said Sora.

"OH HELL NO!" screamed Tomoko. "YOU ASSHOLES AIN'T GONNA STEAL AWAY MY CUSTOMERS!"

* * *

"Step right up!" called out Sora. "Come get a taste a Icarus-kun's amazing cooking!" Behind him in the stall, Icarus began making bento boxes and selling them like hotcakes.

* * *

"Check it out, homies! The weapons me gramps used in WWII, yo: Arisaka Type 99, Type 10 Grenade, Type 2 Rifle Grenade Laucher, Type 92 Shiki Kikanu, Type 100 Flamethrower, and Hamada Type Automatic!" promoted Makoto. "Chillax, y'all, they're merely replicas, no need to shit yo pants!" The customers emitted a purple aura of fear at Makoto's stall.

* * *

Sugata set up an antique stall...but literally NO one was interested.

* * *

"Argh, those jerks are STEALING MY CUSTOMERS..." Tomoko screamed. "...except Senpai at least, she doesn't HAVE any customers...Nymph, don't just STAND there! HELP ME OUT!"

"Oh, alright," said Nymph. "But WHAT'S in it for me?"

"You? How about I buy you anything you want!"

"Fine...maybe...you should change your marketing strategy...or even your PRODUCTS!"

"Hey, how about I sell something else..."

* * *

"Step right up, gentleman! Get your very own long-ass sausages! And ONLY ¥500!" Tomoko chanted.

Unfortunately, none of the males were interested as the sausages looked TOO long and vulgar.

"Uh, Tomoko," said Nymph, "this isn't really what I thought of for 'sausages'."

* * *

"Come get your very own photos of ME! NAKED! ONLY ¥200!"

Nobody came to that stall either.

"_Who am I kidding! Of COURSE no one would want pictures of me: Sorami's biggest loser! I KNOW! I'LL MARKET TO WOMEN INSTEAD!_"

* * *

"Psst, lady," Tomoko whispered to a passing woman. "Want some men's briefs?" She presented the woman a pair of briefs. "I'll even give you discount and ad a picture of the man who wore them: Mitsuki Sora!" She pulled out a picture of brief's owner. "Only for—"

*CHOP*

* * *

Tomoko was know laying on the ground, butt naked, and completely beaten up, after the owner of the briefs she tried to sell karate chopped her to near death.

"Briefs? Really?" asked a chibitized Nymph.

Tomoko didn't answer, she just laid on the ground, unconsciously watching ass all the couples spent their happy day laughing, kissing, and—

"Oh, PISS OFF!" In anger, Tomoko recovered and began throwing her sausages at the couples. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIVES AND MINE IS SHITTY, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN RUB IT IN MY GODDAMN FACE! GET LOST! BEAT IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Suddenly, she began breaking down into tears. "ARGH! I HATE YOUR POPULAR BI—wait a sec, of course! Nymph! Sexy-Girl Jammer! DO IT! NOW!"

*TAP*

* * *

*BOOM*

*SPLAT*

All of a sudden, dark clouds rolled in, raining thunder and lightning; in an instant, lots a boys looked up a small mountaintop and saw a shadowy figure standing atop it. "Gentlemen..." The shadows moved away, revealing Tomoko, now modernized and wearing an almost fully revealing Neko cat outfit, complete with ears, paws, and a tails; she held her fists up to her chin and said, "~nyan. *WINK*"

"*GASP*" Immediately, all the boys within the vicinity had hearts growing out of their eyes.

"Would anyone like a drink~nyan?" Behind Tomoko stood a drink stand where Nymph waited in confusion.

"YEAH, BABY!"

"COME TO DADDY!"

All the men started assaulting the chibitized Tomoko...in a GOOD way.

"HEY, STOP~nyan! PLEASE DON'T BE FEISTY~nyan!" Tomoko laughed. "Nymph, please bring some drinks for the men!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Nymph chibitized as he began preparing the drinks.

"The Dom Perignon! A champagne tower! A Tomoko tower!" As Tomoko requested the drinks, Nymph quickly prepared each—

*SPLASH*

"~NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Suddenly, Tomoko was trying to cover-up her modesty and hid front as she laid on her side. "Oh my goodness, I'm SO embarrassed~nyan; I must've accidentally spilled something on my body~nyan, and NOW I'm wet and sticky~nyan!"

"_...'by accident'?_" Nymph thought as a sweatdrop fell down the left side of his back head. "_Okay, enough is enough!_"

"Um, guys, I'll lend you all some towels to wipe all this off me for ¥200; for a 5% tip, I'll even let you wipe UNDER my clo—"

*BAM*

A man suddenly stomped Tomoko down to the ground, chibitizing her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"YOU BITCH!

"YOU'RE SICK!"

"KILL HER!"

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

All the other men in on beating her up, then walked away in disgust.

"W-What just happened?" the teenage perverted girl asked in pain.

"I just disable the Sexy-Girl Jammer," explained the blue-haired Angeloid boy.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe it's just the fact that and that I did all your IDIOTIC demands, and yet you never APPRECIATED ANY OF IT!"

Tomoko quickly made a modernized, guilty facial expression. "Oh, y-y-you're right, I'm sorry, and thank you," she said. "BUT THAT STILL GAVE YOU NO RIGHT TO RUIN THE TIME OF MY LIFE!" she suddenly screamed in chibitized format. "Plus, you could've waited until we had gotten enough—huh, what's THAT?" Just then, she noticed Nymph eating something.

"Oh, THIS?" Nymph held out a Sakura bun. "Well I had some free time watching you, I found a Sakura petal and threw it into my machine right here and..." His machine began making weird noises...

*POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF* *POOF*

...and spat out a bunch of Sakura buns into a small basket. "See?" asked Nymph. But he chibitized as she looked at Tomoko, who now had an idea in her mind...

* * *

**(50 Sakura Bun Sellings Later)**

"OAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Tomoko in pride. "_I'M RICH! AND I GOT MORE THAN ENOUGH MONEY FOR THAT DYD NOW! But FIRST..._" She turned to Nymph in delight. "Thanks a lot for your help, Nymph. Now, WHAT would you like..."

"...Well..." began the light blue-haired Angeloid boy.

* * *

Nymph was now licking a candy apple.

"I don't understand," Tomoko said in modernization. "I thought you HATED candy apples."

"...I...I USED to. But...But now I LIKE them," said Nymph in delight. "_It's SO strange_," he thought. "_But, even though I'm without a master, I...I feel...happy..._"

**End**

* * *

**Later**


	31. Supplementary Lessons (6-26)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Tell me: have any of you ever been to Japan? Have any of you ever took part in their game shows?

No? Let me explain: like America, Japan is very well known for holding and awarding contestants with prizes. Some of their most famous show include "Dero", "Bring That Chicken Home Game", and "Tore".

However, unlike American game shows, which usually involves a contest answering questions or solving puzzles, Japan does the exact same thing...while hanging their contestants over a shortening beam that would send them falling to their death, drowning them, or wrapping them up like a mummy!

Just to be clear, NOBODY dies in these game shows, but Japanese game shows a known to be more insane and extremely pressured than other countries.

So, if you wish to try one out, let me tell you something: BRACE YOURSELF!

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

*DING* *DONG* *DING* *DONG*

"Well, so ends another peace-shattering day of school," a chibitized Tomoko said as she walked out the homeroom door. "Time to get some peace and—"

"NOT so fast, Sakurai-dono…" Just then, Tomoko was lifted into the air and detained by Taki Matsuyama. "Because of the scores on your previous tests, you'll be spending everyday, AFTER school, for the rest of the year, taking 'supplementary lessons'. Or have you forgotten that?"

* * *

Tomoko was now sitting in the audiovisual room, where she would have to take her supplementary lessons; next to her sat a chibitized Sora and Nymph. "So, how'd YOU two get here?"

"Because my Spanish grades are abysmal," answered Sora.

"I'm just here because I thought it would be fun," claimed the blue-haired Angeloid boy.

Across the desk they all sat in was Makoto, emitting a purple aura around his body.

"Why are YOU here, Prez?" asked Sora.

"Moral reform," said the Yazuka punk with a sadistic grin.

"I...see..." Tomoko and Sora said with nervous smiles.

"Oh, and because I wanted to give THIS to you, Sakurai-chan." Makoto handed a piece of paper to Tomoko, which read, "Sorami High's Most Popular Girl Survey" on the front. "Check who's LAST, homie."

Tomoko looked at the name of who was in last place: Sakurai Tomoko.

"HA HA!" laughed a bunch of boys outside the window. "So, how does it feel?" asked one of the boys. "Not only being the most UNpopular, but also the DUMBEST?!"

"WHAT AN IDIOT!" laughed another boy.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Tomoko roared.

"I think it's kinda fitting considering everything you put all the boys through," said Sora angrily, now in a modernized format.

"HEY! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" the perverted girl yelled.

"Maybe you should go back to elementary school," teased another boy.

"AS IF! I may not have the SMARTEST brain in this school, but I'm SMARTER than—"

"Excuse me, Icarus-sensei," said Astraeus from right behind Tomoko. "What ARE these weird symbols, anyways?" He held up a piece of assignment paper to his tutor, Icarus.

"—than HIM!" laughed Tomoko. "HE'S probably at KINDERGARTEN level, which makes ME a HELL of a lot smarter!"

"NAH AHH!" yelled the boys.

"AH HAH!" the perverted teenage snapped back.

"Okay, then let's see ya PROVE it," said Makoto. "How about a little competition between all five of us after class? You game?"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Sorami High's 'Smartest Supplementary Student' quiz show!" announced Sugata, with question-writer Icarus sitting right next to her.

Across from them were the contestant, all chibitized, as listed in numerical order:

1\. Tomoko Sakurai  
2\. Nymph  
3\. Sora Mitsuki  
4\. Makoto Satsukitane  
5\. Astraeus

Each contestant stood in a booth attached to pole right behind them.

"Now, allow me explain the rules of the game: For each question you answer correctly, your booth ascends once, and after ten correct answer in a row, you win the game," explained Sugata.

"However," continued Icarus. "If you answer it INcorrectly, your booth goes back down and you have to start all over again."

"BOO!" All the boys began throwing stuff at their most hated contestant: Tomoko.

"Uh, Prez," asked Sora nervously, while pointing down to the boxes below them, "what's are the boxes with the '?' on them for anyways?"

"Alright," Sugata said as she was handed a question from Icarus, "Here the first question: You see a female burglar breaking into your house and stealing something. What do you do?"

"RAPE 'EM!"

*DROP*

Suddenly, the contestant who gave his answer, Makoto, dropped from the booth into the "?" box; the sticker peeled away to reveal the modernized Makoto's fate: he was being attacked at mini-octopuses. "Eh...ah...answer your question, Mitsuki-san?" he asked managing to climb out and back into his booth.

"Next question: How do you say 'cheese and omelets' in Spanish?"

"Uhhhh…...'cheeseto and omolitas'?"

*DROP*

The modernized Sora was dropped into a pig sty.

"Next question: What is 1 + 1?"

"50!"

The modernized Astraeus dropped into an eel pit.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! And everyone says I'M the biggest idiot!"

"Next question...which happens to be a 'true of false' question: If you happen to come across a bunch of boys changing in a locker room, you MUST peep on them."

"TRUE!"

*DROP*

Tomoko fell into a pit full of dung.

"IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE THE DEUMBEST OF ALL!"

All the boys resumed throwing stuff at the female pervert.

* * *

And so, the game show went on. Sora, Makoto, and Astraeus barely managed to answer a question, correctly, but immediately after, they answer the next question wrong, dropping them into vulgar pit and forcing them to start over; poor Tomoko answer NONE correctly and continued falling into the dunk pits, which happened to fill up more and more for every incorrect answer; a modernized Nymph, on the other hand, was surprisingly the smartest of the bunch, as he managed to answer nine questions correctly in a row, nearly ascending him to the top.

* * *

"Next q...question: What is the size of Mitsuki Sora's waist?"

"WHAT?!" screamed Sora. "Who the hell wrote THAT question? I-I-I don't—"

"49cm," Tomoko suddenly answered. "Originally, it was 48, but grew a centimeter after eating two pieces of short cake yesterday."

*DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING*

Tomoko's booth surprisingly ascended.

"Next question: When did Nonaka Hikaru-san take a bath yesterday?"

"From 21:57 to 22:34; more specifically, for 37 minutes and 21 seconds."

*DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING*

Tomoko's booth ascended once again.

"Next question: What color are the briefs that the school's three most handsomest men are currently wearing?"

"From left to right: Black, blue, and white."

"How about yesterday?"

"Stripes, lightning bolts, and skulls."

"Before yesterday?"

"White, white, and blue."

*DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING*

And so, for every vulgar question answered correctly, Tomoko's booth continued to ascend, even managing to avoid getting thrown at by the boys; eventually, Tomoko was now tied with Nymph for first place, leaving her only one correct answer away from winning.

"Next question...which happens to be the 'true or false' question that was previously asked near the beginning of the game: If you happen to come across a bunch of boys changing in a locker room, you MUST peep on them."

"YES! I WIN! I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER, SO I AIN'T FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN!" cheered Tomoko. "_Hee hee hee hee! After this, no hot, sexy boy in this school will EVER make fun of me again!_"

"No way!"

"She won?!"

"Impossible!"

All the boys were now stunned and horrified that the least popular girl at school, and whom they previously referred to as the DUMBEST, was potentially about to win.

"Even though the answer is obviously the OPPOSITE of what I'm about to give," Tomoko chuckled with an evil grin, "the answer...IS...F—"

All of a sudden, Tomoko modernized as she felt two angels behind her; both angels were naked and happened to be her consciences since they had her appearance.

* * *

"What taking so long?" asked a girl.

"COME ON! ANSWER IT!" yelled another.

* * *

Suddenly, the chibitized Tomoko felt herself outside of a changing room, with the window right above her; inside the room were a bunch of boys.

* * *

"Are...ARE YOU DEBATING WITH YOURSELF?" asked another girl.

"COME ON, SAKURAI! YOU KNOW THE ANSWER! SAY IT!" yelled another

"I KNOW IT'S NOT THE CORRECT ANSWER, BUT YOU HAVE TO SAY IT! PLEASE!" yelled another.

* * *

Just then, regaining consciousness and modernizing, Tomoko gave a salute to all her spectators and proudly answered, "TRUE!"

*DROP*

And so, the angels ascended back into the heavens, leaving the female pervert to fall back into the dung pit.

"Next question...which is the 'true of false' question I asked before: If you happen to come across a bunch of boys changing in a locker room, you MUST peep on them."

"False!"

*DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING*

Nymph's booth ascended to the top.

"NYMPH IS THE WINNER!" announced Sugata.

* * *

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! IDIOT! IDIOT! YOU'RE A SHITTY IDIOT!" Astraeus mockingly sang the beat-up, chibitized Tomoko later that evening.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Synapse, Daedalus watched the events that Tomoko partook in with the Angeloids. "Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm...Delta, I see you're having a lot of fun with her, even if you didn't get to imprint on her yet," he said. "Tomoko...please keep my sons—"

*CRASH*

All of a sudden, something crashed into his building. Looking into his monitor, Daedalus witnessed Minos, along with the two Harpies pointing their Prometheus cannons at the front door.

"Greetings, Daedalus," said the sinister...

"Minos!" Daedalus gasped.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your time alone, Daedalus," said Minos, "but recently, we've had a couple Downers visiting our world...apparently, the dream of 'Sakurai Tomoko' was to be left alone, but after some investigations, I discovered some 'interesting' information: the arrival of the 'Uranus King' on the Downer was NO accident, but because of YOUR meddling, right?"

"M-Minos, if you plan on KILLING me for this, forget it!" Daedalus snapped "I have a protective barrier around here. You'll never—"

"Relax, we're not her to KILL you," said Minos, "we're simply here to tell you that we've just completed development on our second-generation Angeloid, and will soon be dispatching her 'clean up your mess'!"

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Taki Matsuyama: ? (Japanese); ? (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	32. The First Excavation (6-Extra)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Important announcement before you read the final chapter of this Volume: The chapter "Multiply" has been updated to include a flashback sequence, as it appears to have a significant importance to Nymph's story (and because it was included in the ORIGINAL chapter).

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

"Yo, Eshi-chan," said Makoto, "I wanna bathe in a hot spring."

"Makoto," said Sugata, "you already have your own—"

"No way, José! My hood's getting kinda boring. I wanna kick it someplace where there's—as Tomoko would say—'nothing but peace d quiet'. So, I say...we DIG IT UP! You game, Eshi-chan?"

* * *

"A hot spring?" asked Nymph at Tomoko's house.

"Yeah," said Makoto. "From what I heard, you're able to detect hot spring areas with your radar, right?"

"Well...yes...but I've been having some problems with my radar since I lost my wings, so—"

"Tsk, useless hunka junk," the Yakuza punk groaned. "Yo, Icarus, what about YOU?"

"Unfortunately, my radar is much WEAKER, but I can help you dig one."

"Okay, go blow up that mountain over there until it's gone." Makoto pointed to a nearby mountain.

"As you wish." Icarus prepared to launch. "Standb—"

"WAIT! ICARUS! STOP!" Sugata cried. "I don't think destroying a mountain will find us a hot spring, Makoto."

"*SIGH* Fine, let's find a shitty slave for us."

* * *

Within Sorami, a chibitized Tomoko fled for her life from Makoto.

*WHIP*

Makoto finally caught the teenage pervert girl by the neck.

* * *

Poor Tomoko was forced to do all the digging for Makoto and Sugata.

*THUD*

Unfortunately, Tomoko collapsed from exhaustion.

"Well, Eshi-chan," said Makoto, "guess we'll have to do all this by ourselves."

* * *

*STAB*

Sugata stabbed the ground with a pickaxe, hoping to find some water, while Makoto lazily observed from within the crevice. "Fu fu fu fu fu fu fu fu fu fu fu…" he laughed.

"Is something funny, Makoto?" asked Sugata.

"You know, it's just the two of us on a mountain," said the Yakuza punk.

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't'cha remember? When we were little, we used to dig holes all the time."

"And by 'us', you mean 'me'? I'd do all the work, while you'd just watch as I...dug gold for you..."

"Ah, good times. And I was short on cash."

"...and oil..."

"Yeah, I the ministry of energy resources to kneel before me."

"...and fossils..."

"Why not? I had a research project to do."

"...landmines, gun powder, spaceships, aliens..." At that moment, Sugata stopped digging. "...You know what?" She handed the pickaxe to the Yakuza punk. "You want a hot spring, why don't YOU dig for one."

"...Okay," Makoto said as he took the pickaxe. "If you wanted help, all ya had to do was ASK, homie."

*STAB*

*SPLASH*

* * *

Later that night...

"Man, this hot spring's dope," Makoto said as he sat in the hot spring, completely naked. "Yo, Eshi-chan, why ya sittin' all alone? Come over here!"

"No thanks," said Sugata, who sat in the hot spring with her, facing away while covering her boobs. "You aren't even wearing a swimsuit."

"Why not? It's more fun to bathe naked." Makoto arose from the water to sit on a rock.

"You should do that to Tomoko instead."

"Hmm...I agree."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an uninhabited part of the forest, Tomoko was apparently no longer...alive...now, she is just a part of the Earth.

**End of Volume 6**

* * *

**Volume 7 will commence after "Freezing" Volume 9 is completed. Until then...**

**Later**


	33. Swimming (7-27)

**And now, the series continues...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

As you should already know, this is a genderbent adaptation; this not only means switching the genders of each person, but also the clothing they wear...especially swimsuits. For example, if a girl is wearing a bikini, then her male counterparts wears a speedo; likewise, boys who wear swim trunks will have female counterparts who wear one piece swimsuits that cover their entire chest.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

**Volume 7**

"What up, homie?! Welcome to the Satsukitane's Open Water Park!" greeted Makoto; right now, the Yakuza punk was wearing a black speedo, which meant his tattoos were exposed.

"Wow, Prez, I had NO idea your family also owned a water park," gasped Sora; Sora was wearing a red speedo and in the water, but was holding onto a tube.

"Well, of course they does," said Sugata. "Makoto's mother leads the Yakuza after all." Sugata was wearing a pair of snow-shoes that were apparently designed for flowting on float, which Sugata was already doing.

"Hey, Sugata," asked Nymph, "why are you wearing you school outfit at the pool?" Nymph wore a white speedo with red lines on the edges.

"Because they're my only clothes."

"Yo, Mitsuki-san, why you chillin' in the babies toy?" Makoto asked Sora.

"Who, me? Oh, well...because I can't swim," explained Sora embarrassingly.

"Strange, isn't that the same problem Icarus has?" Looking down, he saw a chibitized young man with rosy-pink hair, emerald eyes, pink wings, and choker, and a white and green horizontally-striped speedo standing on the ground of the pool.

* * *

"An Angeloid's wings become heavy when soaked-up by water," the modernized pink-haired Angeloid boy said after being pulled out of the pool.

"Hmm, guess that explains why that bumbling homie over there is chillaxin' in a tube as well," Makoto said as he turned his attention to Astraeus; Astraeus had on a tan men's thong and was relaxing in a tube of his own. "Ahhhh...THIS in nice...I totally forgot why I even came here!"

"On the other hand, Nymph can swim since he don't got no wings no more," Makoto continued.

"W-What?! I don't need wings to swim!" said Nymph angrily.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

*PUSH*

And so, the Yakuza mischievously pushed the light blue-haired Angeloid boy over the edge of the pool.

"WAAAAHHHHH!"

*SPLASH*

"*GARGLE* *GARGLE* GARGLE* GARGLE* GARGLE*..."

* * *

"*GASP* *WHEEZ* *GASP* *WHEEZ* *GASP* *WHEEZ* *GASP* *WHEEZ* JESUS CHRIST! DO YOU REALIZE THAT ANGELOIDS WERE NOT PROGRAMMED TO SWIM?!" Nymph yelled after getting out of the pool.

"_NOT true_," thought Sora and Sugata.

"_Sure, they aren't._" thought Makoto sarcastically. "Yo, by the way," he suddenly asked, "isn't theIR supposed to be a hoe that came to this pool with you guys as well?"

"You mean Tomo-chan? I have no clue where she is?" Sora asked as began swimming while the while his tube from the outside (yes, he's currently outside the tube). "I mean, she was with us when we arrived at the resort, so where did she—"

Just then, he noticed something red floating up inside his tube. "_What the..._" Reaching inside, Sora picked up some of the red liquid onto his fingertips. "_Is this...blood? Is someone bleeding down there?_" Looking inside his tube, Sora caught sight of the chibitzied girl with medium, dark-black hair styled by two clips attaching to the upper part of the strand of hair going down her face, a green one piece swimsuit, a lecherous smile, her hands behind the back of her head, her legs crossed, and blood running out her nostrils,; this girl was taking a perverted glimpse of Sora's bulky pecs.

"_Holy shit_," thought the girl, "_I've been since I was invited here to actually see a bulky, soaking wet body this close. This is the ONLY thing you can't experience with—_"

"TOMO-CHAN!" screamed Sora.

*SPLASH*

Tomoko suddenly bounced out of the water, getting away from her angry, karate-chopping best friend.

* * *

Makoto was swimming throughout the pool, when Tomoko arose from the water, right behind behind him, eyeing the Yakuza's punk—

"PREZ! BEHIND YOU!" screamed Sora.

*SPLASH*

Tomoko bounced away again, just before Makoto could turn around.

* * *

Astraeus continued to rest in his tube, but then he opened his eyes and something caught the glimpse of his eye sight: a bunch of girls in swimsuit. "Wow, look at all of them..."

But unbeknownst to him, Tomoko had arisen into the tube, right in-between Astraeus' legs, witnessing a strange stick from the inside poking the blond-haired Angeloid's—

"GET YOUR FACE AWAY FROM THERE!" screamed Sora.

*SPLASH*

Tomoko bounced away yet again.

"HUH?! WHAT?! WHAT'S GOIN' ON?!" Astraeus screamed in shock as he grabbed the front of his speedo.

* * *

Nymph was at the top of a waterslide, watching a girl screaming in joy as she slid down the slide. "Wow! I never knew Downers could actually enjoy something this. Eager to try it out, Nymph jumped onto where the slide started.

*SQUISH*

"Huh? Wat a sec, I don't there being anything there a few minutes ago." Confused, she looked out in-between his legs. "WHA—!"

Under his buttocks was the face of a laughing Tomoko. "Hee hee hee hee hee hee...better hold on tight..." the modernized perverted girl chuckled as she gave a final salute.

And then...the ride began! "WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAAHHHHHH! HAH HAH HAH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHH! AHHH! AHHHH!" The entire way down, Nymph continuously screamed as he grabbed Tomokos chibitized, laughing face in terror and embarrassment. "WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As hey finally reached the end of the slide, Tomoko was sent flying, leaving a trail of nose-blood behind in the air. "HOORAY! I HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED IN HEAVEN!" Tomoko cheered. "AND I NEVER WANNA—"

*CHOP* *THUD*

Tomoko was suddenly karate chopped onto the pavement on the side of the pool by Sora, with alL the others glaring down at he;, Icarus merely gave a emotionless look, while Makoto had a terrifying smile.

"JESUS CHRIST! TOMO-CHAN!" yelled Sora furiously. "Do you have ANY idea just what the jackshit you're doing? This is a public resort! Not a reverse-borthel!"

"I'ma sorry, good sir," Tomoko said with Rocky Rococo-ish nose, curly moustache, and Super Mario-like accent, "but I'ma nota familiar witha your language."

"ARGH! Bite me, your bitch! You were planning something like this from the beginning, weren't you?"

"Wait wait wait wait! I can explain," said Tomoko frantically before modernizing and looking behind her. "Do you see what I see? What I see are a bunch of people having the time of their lives. Is THIS really worth making a big out of?"

"Well, I get what your saying, but—"

"The pool is the GREATEST place for anyone to have fun...and..." Tomoko continued, right before chibitizing and holding out her hands in joy, "...FOR A BUNCH OF BOYS TO EXPOSE ALMOST EVERY SINGLE PART OF THEIR SKIN AND BE PROUD OF DOING SO!" She then proudly modernized once again. "Hot, sexy, bulky men, showing off their abs and booties to every lady in this vicinity! EVERY lady deserves a chance to witness these shameless men, AS DO I!"

Listening to the perverted girl's vulgar speech, Sora was starting to get lost his patience as he prepared his hand into a karate chopping position.

"Wow, I've never heard such a shameless excuse in my life," said Sugata.

"Gotta hand it to her, the hoe's got more balls than any man in the Yazuka combined," laughed the Yakuza punk.

*SPLASH*

"Oh, and if you've gotta problem with that," the chibitized Tomoko said slyly as she jumped back into the pool and swam a certain distance, "then all you gotta do is get me...if you CAN! Tee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!"

"Grrrrrrrrrr...Prez, you got any guns?" growled Sora.

"Forget the guns, Sora," said Nymph angrily. "Leave this to me..." Kneeling down by the edge of the pool, Nymph dipped his left hand into the water. "I've had it up to here with your despicable actions! It's time to teach you a lesson! **HACKING FIELD!**" Just then, a sonic wave blasted out as it caught Tomoko in a green field.

"WHA-WHAT THE—WHAT'S GO—*GARGLE* *GARGLE* *GARGLE* *GARGLE*" Suddenly, Tomoko sunk into the water. A few seconds later, she managed to climb out of the pool. "*COUGH* *COUGH* W—*HACK*—WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

"It's a little ability I was programmed with called 'Hacking Field'," explained the angry light blue-haired Angeloid boy. "By hacking your brain, I disabled all your memories and abilities of swimming!"

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"So, in other words, Tomoko won't be able to swim anymore," said Sugata.

"Looks like yo sick-ass perverted pool activities could cause you to drown," laughed Makoto.

And so, the group walked to continue having fun, leaving the devastated female pervert to cry, "NO! PLEASE! COME BACK! ANYTHING BUT THIS! THIS AIN'T PUNISHMENT! IT'S PURE EVIL!"

* * *

Later, Tomoko was laying face-down on a kickboard, drifting along the water in depression. "_Oh, Grandma, the pool is supposed to be the greatest place to go, but I can't enjoy anymore because I can't swim...my life no longer has meaning here._"

On the side, Astraeus watched as Tomoko continued to drift across the pool. "_Perfect, the little bug can't swim...now...how shall I kill her?_"

"EEEEEEEKKK!"

Just then, Astraeus noticed two girls in the water; one of them lost her top and had just reached for it to put it back on, while hiding her boobs with her arms. "Wow, the current on the water slide is extremely strong!" she laughed as she tried to put her top back on.

Astraeus then noticed the control room "..._That's IT!_"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora, Nymph, and Makoto lazed around the lazy pool; Sora and Nymph held onto the tube, while Makoto floating don his back, when suddenly...something started flowing extremely fast.

"W-What's going on?" cried Sora.

Pretty soon, all the boys in the pool were caught by the current.

"Quick, everyone! GRAB THIS!" Sugata tossed a rope into the pool that the boys quickly held onto. Suddenly, some of swimsuit started getting pushed off the boy, leaving them screaming. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Speaking of Tomoko, she was laying on the kickboard when the current caught up to her as well. "WHA?! WHAT THE HELL?!" She quickly grabbed onto the edge of the pool and also held onto her kickboard to keep herself from falling off and drowning. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! WHO'S DOING THIS!"

"I am!"

Looking up, Tomoko saw Astraeus evilly smiling down at her with his fists on his hips. "Consider this you funeral, bug! I knocked out all the security guards and hacked the control room.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Like I said: my mission to KILL you!" Astraeus said coldly as his smile disappeared. And so, the blonde-haired Angeloid boy pressed his foot onto the back of the Tomoko's head, intending to slowly push her into the water so that she would receive a watery grave.

"NO! STOP! *GARGLE*" the female pervert cried as she tried to keep her head from drowning.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh! Now, by the end of the day, everyone will be rescued and probably talk about how they survived," Astraeus laughed as his smiled return, while continuing to force Tomoko's head deeper into the water, inch by inch, until her head was all the way inside, "but YOU, Sakurai Tomoko...YOU will be pulled out of the pool...AS A CORPSE! And the threat to Synapse shall be terminated...ONCE...AND...FOR...A—"

*ZIP* *SPLASH*

"—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Astraeus' foot was suddenly caught by the current, sending him flying across the water.

"*GASP*Wow, what an idiot," Tomoko laughed. However, it quickly disappeared as she reached for the side of the pool. "_I gotta get the hell outta here before—_"

*WHACK*

Something whacked his face all of a sudden. It was...

"A SPEEDO!" the modernized female pervert gasped. Just then, she noticed more zooming down the river. "What's going on?! I gotta see this!"

* * *

"T-This had to be Delta's doing!" Nymph assumed as he continued to grasp onto the rope. He was one of only few boys who still had his swimsuit on. "He knows Tomoko can't swim anymore and must be trying to drown her!"

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Just then, something began swimming the current.

"WHAT?! IT CAN'T BE!" Nymph cried as he was witnessing Tomoko, still on her kickboard, swimming right up to the stranded, naked men. "I THOUGHT I HACKED ALL HER SWIMMING MEMORIES! HOW CAN SHE STILL SWIM!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tomoko furiously continued to pedal her arms as hard as could, eventually catching up to—

*ZIP*

Suddenly, the kickboard flew out from right under the now chibitized Tomoko.

"Oh shit!"

*SPLASH*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tomoko was now thrown back by the waves. "I GOTTA HOLD ONTO SOMETHING! QUICK!"

Reaching out her hand, Tomoko unknowingly grabbed the top of Nymph's speedo.

"ACK!" the light blue-haired Angeloid boy shrieked. "LET ME GO!"

Tomoko's fierce desperation to survive resulted in him starting to indirectly pull Nymph's speedo off.

"LET! ME! GO!"

*BAM*

Nymph furiously kicked Tomoko off of her, causing the female pervert to be sent around the pool.

Meanwhile, Astraeus and Icarus were chibitized and also being flung around by the current as well; Astraeus was unconscious and had swirls in his eyes, while Icarus us gave his usual blank expression.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tomoko gargled. "I'M GONNA DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

Just then, she modernized as she passed under the naked boys, still holding on for their lives. "_Wait a sec...that's RIGHT! This pool goes around in circles, so every time, it'll just bring me here_," she thought with a smile, right before chibitizing.

"—HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—"

Tomoko passed under the boys, staring in delight.

"—HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—"

Once again, our female pervert caught a glimpse of the naked boys.

"—HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Just then, she modernized as she what would be her FINAL glimpse of what what she loved the moved, just as she was about to reach the end of her life. "_It's enough...MORE than enough for me...even in death...I am proud to be given this opportunity...thank you..._" And so, she closed her eyes as a white light started flash before her...

* * *

Opening her eyes, Tomoko work up in a strange, purple landscape...chibitized...and completely naked.

"W-Where am I?" she whispered.

"Tomoko!" called a familiar voice.

Turning around, Tomoko saw her own grandmother, across the purple lake, waving at her.

"Grandpa!" Tomoko exclaimed in excitement.

"Go home, Tomoko!" the grandmother called out. "You're TOO young to give up on living!"

"What?! What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering her granddaughter's question, the grandmother just walked away.

"_Master? Master?!_"

* * *

"_Master!_"

Tomoko suddenly began to regain—

*PUSH*

Tomoko's modernized Angeloid suddenly pushed down on Tomoko's stomach, causing the latter to spit out all the water in her stomach.

**End**

* * *

**Later**


	34. Survival (7-28)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

In Milwaukee, Wisconsin, there exists a lawyer firm call Samster Konkel & Safran. They are owned by James P. Samster, Jerome A. Konkel, and Johnathan S. Safran; they're job is to help people injured in vehicular accidents (of the ground, of course). If you, or a loved one, live in the Milwaukee area and have been injured, don't be afraid to call them for help.

Phone Number: (414) 455-1639

Website: skslawyers (don't forget the .com afterwards)

However, that's is NOT what I am here to talk about. What I'm here to tell you is that Safran-dono has recently passed away about 2 weeks ago, and it will probably be a VERY hard time for Samster-dono and Konkel-dono.

Therefore, this chapter with be dedicated in memory: Thank you, Johnahan P. Safran-dono, for all the people of Milwaukee that you have helped. You will be missed...

R.I.P.  
Johnathan S. Safran  
1957-2020

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

"TOMO-CHAN! TOMO-CHAN! WAKE UP! PLEASE! TOMO-CHAN! YOU'RE IN DANGER!"

Tomoko opened her eyes, finding herself in a grassy field again, and Daedalus looking over her.

"THANK HEAVENS!" Daedalus joyfully embraced Tomoko.

"You! What's going on here?" asked Tomoko.

"Tomo-chan, you have to listen to me: you're in danger!" cried Daedalus. "A second-generation Angeloid is coming to—"

*SHINE*

Suddenly, in a bright light, Daedalus disappeared.

"Huh? Hey, where'd you go?" Tomoko looked around of the boy who kept interfering his dreams.

"Tee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee..."

Looking back at where the giggling came from, Tomoko saw a shadowy figure walking right up to him. "Hi there," hissed the figure. "Wanna play?" Inside his right hand, the figure was clutching the head of a seemongly dead Angeloid, who happened to be...

* * *

"ICARUS!" Tomoko screamed as she sprung up out of bed.

"Yes, master?" said Icarus right next to her. "Is something wrong?"

Tomoko didn't here that, she was severely sweating with tears in her eyes, frightened at the dream she just had.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sugata's home, Astraeus was laying front-side on the rocky ground.

*RUMBLE*

"Ugh...I am sooooooooooo hungry..."

*SNIFF*

"Huh?"

*SNIFF* *SNIFF* *SNIFF*

"What's that smell?"

Sugata sat the lake, doing her usual morning routine of fishing for food.

*TUG* *TUG* *TUG*

All of a sudden, something began tugging on the hook. In response, Sugata pulled her rod up to pull about her catch.

*SPLASH*

Out came Astraeus munching on the hook, most likely mistaking the bait for food.

"Hmm? WAH!" Astraeus suddenly spat the hook after realizing what he had just done. Sugata reached into her bag and pulled out a bag of bait that she offered to the incompetent blonde-haired Angeloid. "A-Are you giving me food? HOORAY!" Excited, Astraeus took the bait bag and reached in to pull out a small bait thing. "Man, I'm starving!" And so, he threw the bait into his mouth and began to munch it. "_Remember, chew slowly and don't swallow until ALL the flavor is gone...until ALL the flavor is gone__...until ALL the flavor is gone__...until..._*GULP*" Astraeus suddenly bent over his fists on the ground in devastation as he realized he ate it too quickly. "_What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be the strongest Close-Combat Angeloid in Synapse, Type Delta: Astraeus! But I can't even savor eating!_" Infuriated, Astraeus stood up. "Uhhhhhh...it's all that bitch's fault! Even since I came here to kill her, that bitch has turned me into a disaster! ARGH! What am I gonna..." Just then, he remembered something. "...THAT'S IT! She's got her OWN food!" And so, he stormed off to Tomoko's house. "I'll just eat all HER food and—"

*TRIP*

"WAAAAHHHHHHH!"

*THUD*

"OOF!"

The clumsy blonde-haired Angeloid tripped over Sugata's fishing rod and fell, dropping his pants and exposing his briefs.

* * *

Later, Nymph was watching TV in Tomoko's house. "*SIGH* Man, I'm hungry," he groaned. "But Icarus forgot to go shopping last week and just NOW left to do so!" Angered, he laid down on his back and began pounding his fists and feet on the ground. "Ah! I'M HUNGRY! I'M—wait a sec, that's right! Maybe there's something in the fridge!" So he got up and went to the fridge in the kitchen, opening the fridge to—

"*SOB* *SOB* *SOB* *SOB*" Inside sat Astraeus with a handkerchief wrapped around his head.

"What on Earth are YOU doing here?" asked Nymph with square eyes and a bunch of thin black lines across his face.

I came in here to some food, but there's nothing in here...except ME! I'M HUNGRY!"

"You think YOU'RE hungry! I'M hungry as well!"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Falling out of the fridge, a Astraeus chibitized as he rolled around in frustration.

"HUNGRY! HUNGRY! HUNGRY! HUNGRY!" Nymph also chibitized as he laid on the floor and slammed his fists a feet on the ground. "HUNGRY! HUNGRY! HUN—oh, wait a sec...that's IT!"

* * *

Outside in the backyard was a watermelon patch.

"What are THOSE?" asked Astraeus.

"They're watermelon," explained Nymph. "Alpha's been raising them for some time now."

"But wouldn't it be wrong to take them? I've heard Icarus-senpai has some of love for watermelon."

"Yeah..." Chibitzed, Nymph and Astraeus each grabbed a watermelon with their eyes closed and a smile on their faces. "...but what Alpha doesn't know won't hurt him," Nymph continued.

"You're right! It's okay as long as we never get caught!"

* * *

Sometime later, the two modernized Angeloid boys were sitting out on the porch with ginormous stomachs.

"Man, I'm full..." groaned Nymph happily.

"Me too..." groaned Astraeus.

Just then, however, they both noticed that all the watermelon was gone; eaten by them both.

"Uh...what'll happen when Senpai sees we've eaten all the watermelon?" asked Astraeus.

"I don't know," said Nymph, "but Alpha mercilessly wiped some flies with Artemis when they tried to get the fruit?"

"_I'm home_," said an emotionless voice from right behind the door.

*SLAM*

*SLAM*

The two chibitized Angeloid boys quickly slid the outside doors closed, pressing their backs against it in terror. "Shit! What do we do?" the blonde-haired Angeloid boy asked.

"I don't know! But we're dead if we don't find a way out of here!" whispered the light blue-haired Angeloid boy.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"_Is there a problem?_"

"*GASP*" Both Angeloid began to panic.

"Wait! That's it! Nymph-senpai! Use your hacking! QUICK!" cried Astraeus. "You can make the watermelons grow again!"

"But I've never used it on plants before! Oh well, no time to guess what'll happen!" Desperate, Nymph held out his hand at the at the watermelon and began activating his Hacking Field.

"*ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR*" The watermelon grew up into a ginormous Venus flytrap-like monster.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" both Angeloids screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" screamed Astraeus.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" screamed Nymph.

*SLIDE*

"HEY!" a chibitized Tomoko yelled as she slid her window door open. "What the hell's going o—"

*CHOMP*

Just then, the monster ate Tomoko and began chewing her in its mouth.

"_AH!_" screamed Tomoko from inside. "_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!_"

*SPIT*

Just then, the monster spat out a seed right in front of the modernized Angeloids.

"D-Did she just turn into a seed?" asked Astraeus.

"D-Don't panic, Delta...I'll just plant the seed." Nymph buried the seed in the ground, but it quickly grew into another watermelon monster; this one seemed to resemble Tomoko's chibitized head. The second monster restrained Astraeus with its tentacles, even slipping them into his clothes as it pulled her into its mouth. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PLEASE! STOP IT!"

"_What's going on outside?_"

"Uh, nothing! Nothing! We're just admiring all the watermelon you've grown outside!" lied Nymph.

*CRASH*

Icarus slammed his fist through the door. Nymph could see Icarus' eye looking through the crack. "I can hear Master's screams."

"ACK!" Nymph cried. "Guess I have no choice: I'll destroy all the evidence!"

*SHINE*

*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*

A bazooka materialized in Nymph's hands...

*CRASH*

...just as Icarus barged through the door.

*BOOM*

Launching a plasma ball, Nymph hit the large watermelon monsters, resulting in a ginormous explosion. The first monster's head was blown sky high, while the second monster crumbled to pieces, leaving both Tomoko and Astraeus, both covered in soot, to fall to the ground.

*THUD* *THUD*

Tomoko fell on her head.

"Uh...THIS WAS DELTA'S IDEA!" Nymph nervously screamed while pointing his finger at Astraeus in an accusing matter.

"WHAT?! NO IT WASN'T!" Astraeus nervously protested.

But Icarus' eyes turned as his wings expanded and...

*BOOM*

* * *

**(1 Explosion Later)**

Nymph and Astraeus were now at a river, having escaped Icarus' rampage; Astraeus had bumps on his head, a torn Angeloid outfit, scratches across his legs, was crying, and had swirls in his eyes. "WAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! HOW COULD YOU DID YOU THAT TO ME?!" cried the blonde-haired Angeloid. "WAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! YOU'RE MEAN, NYMPH-SENPAI!"

"Would you stop crying? I told I was sorry, didn't I?" asked Nymph in frustration.

"Just because you're smaller than me and Icarus-senpai, doesn't mean you can—"

"...What'd you just call me...?!" Nymph now had a glowing purple aura around his angry body.

"Oh SHIT!" Terrified, Astraeus took off to the sky to escape from—

"Huh?" Just then, he looked back down and saw Nymph just standing there. "Wait a sec...you don't have wings, DO you?! HAH HAH!"

Upset by this, Nymph turned around and walked away.

"Huh? Nymph-senpai? Where are you going?" Astraeus asked. "_Sheesh, I would understand his problem. For traitors of Synapse, they sure are acting selfish...come to think of it...why DID they betray Synapse anyways?_"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomoko managed to escape the destruction and was now sitting on a swing set. "Dear God," she whispered as she placed her hands together in a praying position, "PLEASE take me away this horrifying world...of carnivorous plants! Of murderous karate-chopping boys! And most importantly: of dimwitted psychotic U.M.A.s!"

"Would you like me t take you there?" asked the small boy from behind her.

"Yes! I would l—"

Just then, she looked behind her and saw a little boy with violet-colored eyes, long lime-colored hair, and wearing a _sōhei_ outfit. "W-What world?"

"A world without 'horrifying plants', 'murderous karate-chopping boys', and dimwitted psychotic U.M.A.s'. Would you like to take you there?"

"Aw, you're so sweet," Tomoko said as she patted the boy's head, "but I need to get home now. Later." And so, she got up and to—"

"Wait!" said the little boy right behind her again. "Wanna play?"

* * *

_"Wanna play?"_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Recognizing those words... and the voice, Tomoko turned around...only to see nothing.

**End**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Chaos: Ikue Ohtani (Japanese); Brianne Siddall (English)**

* * *

**Later**


	35. Chaos (7-29)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

In Greek mythology, Khaos was the first of the primordial gods (_protogenoi_) to emerge at the dawn of creation. She was followed in quick succession by Gaia (Gaea, Earth), Tartaros (the Pit Below) and Eros (Procreation).

Khaos was the lower atmosphere which surrounds the earth-both the invisible air and the gloom of fog and mist. The word _khaos_ means "gap" or "chasm" being the space between heaven and earth. Khaos was the mother and grandmother of the other misty essences-Erebos (the mists of netherworld darkness), Aither (the ethereal mists of heaven), Nyx (the night) and Hemera (the day), as well as the numerous emotion-driving Daimones (Spirits) which haunted it. She was also a goddess of fate like her daughter Nyx and grand-daughters the Moirai (Moirae).

As the goddess of the air Khaos was also the mother of birds, just as Gaia (the Earth) was the mother of land animals, and Thalassa (the Sea) was the mother of fish.

Late classical authors redefined Khaos as the chaotic mix of elements which existed in the primordial universe, conflating it with the primal "Mud" of the Orphic cosmogony. The modern English word "chaos" derives from this.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

Nymph looked at his back, observing the spot that used to hold his now ripped-off wings.

* * *

_"Wait a sec...you don't have wings, DO you?! HAH HAH!"_

* * *

"_I'm sure Delta never meant it...but I have no master...OR wings. And the way I am now..._"

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Just then, Nymph noticed a girl with glasses knocking on the already-opened door. "Sugata..."

* * *

"DAMMIT! Where the hell is that bitch?"

"I don't know!"

In Tomoko's dream, the two Harpies were searching for someone.

"AH! There she is!" screamed the second. He pointed to the monolith, where Sugata was waiting while observing her watch.

"3...2...1..."

*SHINE*

The Dive portal suddenly appeared right behind Sugata. "Adios," was all she said before walking into the portal and escaping.

"SHIT! SHE GOT AWAY AGAIN!" screamed the first.

* * *

"Nymph, can we try FORTY seconds this time?" Sugata asked after returning.

"Ugh...can I ask WHY you wanna keep doing the Dive game?" asked Nymph. "And why you wanna keep staying LONGER?"

If we to defeat our enemies, we must first KNOW about them. If I am to solve your crisis on Synapse, I need to know how long I can survive there without getting caught and/or killed."

"*GROAN* Alright..."

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP*

*SHINE*

"Thank you." And so, she stepped into the portal once again.

* * *

*SHINE*

Sugata appeared right behind a tree...in the same place where the male Harpies were.

* * *

"1...2...3..." Nymph whispered as he watched the—

"Hey, Nymph..." Just then, Tomoko walked in with some weird smile and, for some reason, had different eyes. "...let's go on a date."

"Huh? Now now, I'm busy with Sugata so—"

"Forget her, I'm sure she can take care of herself." Tomoko grabbed Nymph's arm and dragged her off.

* * *

"...38...39...40..." Sugata waited for the portal...while the Harpies pointed their arm-bazookas at him...but it never came. "Hmm...my sincere apologies," she said to the Harpies with a bow. "It seems my transportation home has...been sabotaged."

"Aw, gee, that's too bad...FOR YOU!" The first Harpy swung his claw at—

*SHINE*

*YANK*

Sugata was suddenly yanked through a Dive portal.

"WHAT?!" screamed the first.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" screamed the second.

* * *

"_I sure hope Sugata's okay._" Nymph thought as she continued walking with—

"Hey, Nymph," Tomoko said as he came to a halt at a grassy plain, "I need to ask you something: Can I be your master?"

"*GASP*...You...You wanna be my master?" Nymph gasped. "Oh, ha ha ha...good one! For a second there, I thought you were serious."

"I AM!"

"You ARE? But I...I don't have wings, and I've been extremely useless..."

"Don't lie. You've NEVER been useless. I've ALWAYS wanted you to be my Angeloid."

"E-Even more than Alpha?" Nymph couldn't help but tear-up.

Smiling, Tomoko gently held the light blue-haired Angeloid boy's cheek.

"Okay then," Nymph said as he wiped his tears away. "Imprinting preparations commence."

"Ah, not so fast, I still have one command I need you to do," Tomoko said.

"Ah, sure, anything!"

"...Self-Destruct."

"...W-What...?"

"Do you know anything about...'love'?"

"...'Love'...?"

"Yeah! Is WAS 'love' that made you betray Synapse after all, right? COME ON! SELF-DESTRUCT ALREADY! SHOW ME THAT YOU LOVE ME!" Soon, Tomoko began choking the stunned light blue-haired Angeloid boy. "LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!"

"ENOUGH!" Nymph finally sreamed as he grabbed the Downer's arms to release himself. "ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT! WHO ARE YOU REALLY?! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL TOMOKO WOULD EVER ACT THIS WAY!"

"...Aww, no need to be pushy. All I wanted to know was what 'love is'." Just then, Tomoko's appearance began to disintegrate, before revealing a young boy wearing a Japanese shaolin monk outfit and sprouting blades from within his back. "It's a pleasure to meet you, big brother. I am a Second-Generation Angeloid, Type Epsilon: Chaos. Big brother, can you tell me about 'love' is?"

"You...You...YOU IMPOSTER!" Nymph suddenly let out his Paradise Song energy beam at the lime-haired Angeloid boy.

*BOOM*

By the time the explosion quelled, Chaos was nowhere to be seen, giving Nymph a victory smile. "THAT'S what love is, you son-of-a-bitch," he said as he turned around and began to walk away with tea falling down his cheeks. "And pretending to be Tomoko is...is disgusting!"

"What's so disgusting about pretending to be someone else, big brother?"

Nymph quickly froze in fear as he saw Chaos, unharmed and unscathed, floating right in front of him. "No way! But...But I thought it was a direct hit!"

Chaos "playfully" grabbed Nymph's choker. "Master has asked me to get big brother Icarus' core and wings," he said as he lifted Nymph into the air by the choker. "He's said to be Synapse's greatest soldier. But I DON'T really care about that. So I just dressed up as Tomoko so you could teach me about love."

"You?! Love?!" Nymph yelled. "Kiss my—"

But Chaos threw Nymph back onto the ground. "Don't you know me? You all betrayed Synapse. Your master may have given you love, but I thought Angeloids weren't programmed to love. That's why I wanna know...what love is. Come on! Teach me, big brother!" Chaos grabbed Nymph's neck and began to choke him as he slowly began to lift him into the air. "TELL ME WHAT LOVE IS! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME..."

* * *

*THUD*

"OOF!"

Sugata fell out of the portal he was suddenly yanked into. "Uhhhh...w-where AM I?" she gasped as she looked around.

"Someplace safe," said a young man behind him. "Somewhere the Harpies can't find you...let alone HURT you.

Getting up and turning around, Sugata came face-to-face with a young man with light blue hair, a white t-shirt, and white shorts. "Are...Are you..."

All of a sudden, a monitor showed up, showing Nymph being choked by Nymph.

"Nymph..." Sugata gasped.

"Oh god! It has begun..." whispered Daedalus.

* * *

"...TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL—Oh, that's right...you're no good." Chaos dropped Nymph...before transforming into Makoto. "Yeah! Without wings, you ain't good enough to kick it in MY hood!" He then transformed into Sugata. "In any case, what is it you want to do? Tomoko is Icarus' master." And then he transformed into Sora. "Yeah! A useless loser like you doesn't deserve to be with Tomo-chan! You're—"

"SHUT UP!" Nymph screamed as he tried to plug his ears with his hands. "SHUT UP!"

"—useless!" Continued the fake Sora.

"SHUT UP!"

"You're useless!" said Chaos in Sugata's form.

"SHUT UP!"

"You're useless!" said "Makoto".

"SHUT UP!"

"You're useless!" said Chaos in Sugata's form.

"I SAID 'SHUT UP'!"

Just then, Tomoko appeared before the light blue-haired Angeloid boy. "You're so easily disposable," taunted the illusion. "Without wings, you're useless!" Just then, a bunch of other Tomoko illusions appeared, all of them saying "Useless!" over and over again. "Let's scrap him!" The Tomokos all began grabbing and pulling at the defenseless Angeloid.

"NO! STOP!" Nymph cried. "LET ME GO! CHAOS! YOU SN-OF-A-BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

**End**

* * *

**Later**


	36. Dolly (7-30)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

In Greek mythology, the aegis is a shield carried primarily by Zeus in Greek mythology, which he sometimes lent to Athena. According to other sources, it was not a shield but rather an animal skin worn over the garments of the gods as extra protection. It bore the head of a Gorgon and made a terrible roaring sound during the battle. The aegis was forged by the Cyclopes in Hephaestus' forge, and had golden serpent-like scales and a Gorgon's head rolling its eyes. In some texts, it was mentioned that when Zeus would shake the aegis, clouds would cover Mount Ida and men would hide in fear.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomoko and Sora were eating at a restaurant. "Hey, Tomo-chan," said Sora, "thanks for joining me in shopping."

"Anytime," Tomoko said before sipping her drink, "as long as YOU pay for lunch."

"Anyways, Icarus-kun has been able to do shopping all by himself now. I'm kinda surprised."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was surprised at first when even Astraeus said he was your enemy. But, recently, you've gotten really close now. But I think the one who's improved the most since arriving here is Nymph-kun; at first, he creeped the shit out of all of us, but lately he's been really happy...all because of you."

"...Aw, come on, it's not like I'VE done anything. But...I guess you're right."

* * *

"STOP IT!" Nymph cried he continued to be tortured by the multiple false Tomokos. "I SWEAR TO GOD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, MOTHERF—"

*BAM*

A Tomoko kicked Nymph face first into the ground. "Shut up, you pathetic little wretch! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" She begn to laugh along with the others.

* * *

In Daedalus' room, Sugata and Daedalus watched in horror as Nymph continued to cry in fear...

"NYMPH! What's going on?!" cried Sugata.

"The second-generation Angeloid has been completed..."

"S...Second-Generation...?"

"He's easily able to surpass my first-generation creations."

"Your 'first-generation creations'?"

"Well...except for him..."

* * *

*BOOM*

Suddenly, somebody furiously landed in-between Nymph and Chaos...it was Icarus; he was glaring at Chaos.

"Ah, big brother Icarus, I've been waiting for you..." Chaos said with a childish glee.

"I KILL YOU! YOU SON-OF-A-BTICH!" Nymph cried in horror.

Looking back, Icarus saw the light blue-haired Angeloid continuing to experience the hallucination of all Tomokos attacking him. Infuriated, he turned back to lime-haired second-generation Angeloid, turning on the targeting system in his eye. "You will pay for this. Assessing status: enemy, checking vitals. Artemis—"

But as he blinked, he discovered Tomoko within his eyesight, causing him to hesitate. "M-Master...?"

* * *

"Oh no!" gasped Daedalus. "This must be HER doing! Goddamn you!"

* * *

In the throne room of Synapse, Minos watched the battle in sheer joy and began to laugh.

* * *

"Icarus," said "Tomoko", "destroy Nymph! That's an order!"

"An...order?" Turning around, Icarus slowly approached Nymph, picking him up by the front of his shirt and glaring at him...and then he tossed him into the air, far away from the battlefield.

"Icarus, what exactly did I tell you to do?" asked Tomoko. "Did you deliberately disobey me?"

"My apologies, Master," said the pink-haired Angeloid boy. "But I couldn't—"

"Who exactly are you?"

"I am...Master's Angeloid, Type-Alpha: Icarus. And YOU are my master."

"Exactly, and to compensate for what you've done, you must destroy yourself...starting with your right arm."

"As you wish, Master."

*BOOM*

* * *

*RUMBLE*

Back at the restaurant, Tomoko and Sora felt a small earthquake.

"Whoa! What was THAT?" asked Sora.

"...I'm sorry I gotta go, thanks for inviting me." Tomoko suddenly got up and began to leave.

"Huh? Where ya going, Tomo-chan?"

* * *

"Uhhhhh..." Recovering, Nymph slowly got up, grasping his limping right arm. He found himself far away from the battleground. "I have to get back there!" He sprouted out his wings to—

"Wait! That's right!" Nymph didn't HAVE any wings anymore. "...Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh...who am I kidding?" laughed Nymph sadly. Tears began to fall down his eyes. "Nobody would wanna care somebody as useless as me..."

"Nymph-senpai?" said someone from behind.

Turning around, Nymph saw an Angeloid with blonde hair looking at him.

"Ah! Nymph-senpai! What happened to you?! You're all beat up!"

"DELTA!" Falling to his knees, Nymph grabbed Astraeus' arms in terror. "You have to save Alpha! NOW!"

"W-Wat's wrong?"

"PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO SAVE ALPHA! HE'S IN DANGER...AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT...!"

"O-Okay, I'm on it!"

*FLAP*

Extending his wings, Astraeus took off into the sky to—

"_And just where do you think YOU'RE going, Delta?_"

All of a sudden, Astraeus came to a halt at Minos' voice.

"_I have an order for you: kill Beta!_" ordered Minos. "_I want you to start by breaking his arms and legs...until he begins to beg for mercy! And then...CUT his face off...SLOWLY!_"

"...Y-Yes, Master..." Landing back on the ground, the blonde-haired Angeloid boy deployed his Chrysaor photon sword and Aegis shield. "I-I-I'm sorry, Nymph-senpai. I have orders from Master to...to KILL you!" He pointed the tip of his sword at the crying Angeloid boy's face.

"*SNIFF* G-G-Go a—*SOB*—Go ah-h-h-head," cried the light blue-haired Angeloid. "I mean...Angeloid aren't mean to...to disobey orders, are they? Heh heh heh heh...who am I kidding? Having all these stupid dreams...Angeloids aren't even supposed to HAVE dreams..."

Seeing no other reason, Astraeus held up his sword to—

"What the hell's going on here?" Tomoko suddenly yelled from right behind Astraeus. "Angeloids shouldn't see dreams?" Tomoko slowly began walking towards Nymph. "They must listen to they master's orders? Do they NEED to have wings? Eating candy-apples while crying, liking sweets, going to look at animals at a zoo...it THAT really a horrible thing to you?" She knelt down and offered her hand to Nymph to help him up. "T-Tomoko..." Realizing the SHE was indeed the real one, Nymph burst into even more and embraced her. "Astraeus," Tomoko said to Astraeus, "like I told you: Is that really what you've decided for yourself? You should make your OWN decisions! Decide what YOU want to do!"

"_What are you doing, Delta?!_" yelled Minos. "_Deal with the Downer later! Chaos is dealing with the Uranus King! Finish him off! NOW!_"

Gritting his teeth at that order, Astraeus turned around, preparing to take off. "*SCOFF* Stupid downer, I'll take care of you later!"

*FLAP*

He took off into the air. "Why?!" he suddenly began whispering to himself. "Why?! Why?! Why?!" Slowly his voice began to grow louder and louder. "Why?! Why?! Why?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!"

* * *

_"What the hell's going on here?" Tomoko suddenly yelled from right behind Astraeus. "Angeloids shouldn't see dreams?" Tomoko slowly began walking towards Nymph. "They must listen to they master's orders? Do they NEED to have wings? Eating candy-apples while crying, liking sweets, going to look at animals at a zoo...it THAT really a horrible thing to you?" She knelt down and offered her hand to Nymph to help him up. "T-Tomoko..." Realizing the SHE was indeed the real one, Nymph burst into even more and embraced her. "Astraeus," Tomoko said to Astraeus, "like I told you: Is that really what you've decided for yourself? You should make your OWN decisions! Decide what YOU want to do!"_

* * *

"Icarus-senpai and Nymph-senpai have been deceived by a damned downer...and yet they're NOW falling in love with her?! Downers are only meant to be toyed with! I...I...I..."

* * *

Chaos looked down over a beaten Icarus; Icarus was laying face down on the ground, there were lots of cuts on his back, and his right wing was ripped off. Just then, Chaos looked up to see...

"Big brother Astraeus!" he exclaimed.

"I LOVE HIM TOO!"

*BOOM*

Astraeus charged down at Chaos, but Chaos managed I avoid the attack.

"WHA! What did I just say?!" Astraeus suddenly panicked. "That TOTALLY came out wrong! W-W-What I MEANT to say was—"

"_What do you think you're doing?! Finish off the Uranus King!_" ordered Minos all of a sudden. "_THAT'S AN ORDER!_"

"...N...N...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*RIP*

Astraeus yanked his chain off, much to the surprise everyone who witnessed the fight.

"Hee hee hee hee! Wow!" giggled the second-generation Angeloid boy. "You've managed to rip off your chain...is THAT what 'love' it?" Chaos Suddenly threw a flame manipulation at Astraeus.

"How would I know?!" Astraeus yelled back. "Yeah, I might've made a stupidmistake...but who cares? After all...it's...it's...IT'S MY DECISION!"

**End**

* * *

**Later**


	37. The North Wind and the Sun 2 (7-Extra)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Have you ever looked up the age of consent in every country?

The age of consent is the age at which a person is considered to be legally competent to consent to sexual acts.

In the U.S.A., the age of consent is around 16 to 18 years of age.

In Japan, the age of consent is 13 years of age. No, I am not making that up.

Articles 176 and 177 of the Penal Code of Japan stipulate a minimum age of consent of 13, regardless of gender or sexual orientation. However, Article 34-1 of the Child Welfare Act forbids any act of "obscenity" with children under 18 years of age).

Municipalities and prefectures have their own particular laws, such as Tokyo's _Youth Protection Law_ which prohibits sexual activity with youths who are under 18 years old in most circumstances though some add exemptions for sex in the context of a sincere romantic relationship.

However, that hasn't stopped many anime and manga from sexualizing underage youths...even minors younger than the age of 12 have have shown off tons of fanservice.

To those in America, do NOT become too turned on by this fact. It is VERY illegal for adults 18 years or older to have sex with minors 17 years or younger; it is know as "statuatory rape".

That is all.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

*POP*

Inside Tomoko's house, a chibitized Icarus was playing with a wooden doll, constantly placing the head on the body, but then constantly taking it off.

*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*

At first is started slow...

*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*

...but then began going rapidly faster and faster and faster.

"Hey, Alpha, what's wrong?" Nymph asked as he walked up to him.

"It's Master. She...She...…..." Icarus modernized as he began getting anxious.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"...won't come out of the closet."

That instant, Nymph chibitized. "...Again...?"

Icarus nodded. "Um, Master..."

"_GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!_" screamed his master from inside the closet. "_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! EVERYDAY SINGLE GODDAMN DAY, IT'S THE SAME THING: DEALING WITH U.M.A.S IN THE MORNING, DEALING WITH U.M.A.S AT SCHOOL, DEALING WITH U.M.A.S AT NIGHT! I JUST WANT NOTHING BUT PEACE AND QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! AND THIS TIME, NOTHING WILL MAKE COME OUT! I'M DEADSHIT SERIOUS!_"

"...Maybe we should leave him," suggested a chibitized Nymph.

"Hold on, I have an idea." Modernizing, Icarus pulled out a remote (though he quickly chibitized again).

"Wait, DON'T tell me you're gonna do the same thing as LAST time," said the light blue-haired Angeloid boy.

"No," answered Icarus. "After reflecting on the past incident, I have decided to support Master's desire to stay confined in solitude; it is an Angeloid's duty to support her."

*CLICK*

Icarus pushed a button on his remote.

"_Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._"

"Hmm, Tomoko must be happy," said Nymph. "WAIT! What about food?!"

"No worries."

*CLICK*

Tomoko pushed the "Food" button on his remote.

"_AH! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OUT THERE?!_"

"I am giving you live food to support your solitude," explained Icarus.

"WHAT?! You CAN'T just give her live food! She'll get a stomachache!"

"Don't worry."

*CLICK*

Icarus pushed the "Stove" button on the remote.

"_AHHHHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!_"

"He seems happy," said Nymph.

"GET SOME WATER! PUT OUT THE FIRE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"As you wish, Master," said Icarus.

*CLICK*

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora was walking with a bag of groceries in his hand.

*POP*

Suddenly, a chibitized Tomoko popped out of a sewer...right in front of her surprised friend. "...I...HATE...U.M.A.s," was all she snarled.

**End**

* * *

**Later**


	38. The Smartest Kid Championship (7-Extra)

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

Hello again, everyone. Sugata Eshiko at your service.

Before we begin, I have a very important announcement to make...but be warned, you're probably NOT gonna like it: this chapter, for the time being, will be the LAST chapter of "HLP" to be released.

Why? Because MrWii000 has decided that he has worked on this long enough and will be working on a brand NEW seitenkan series after the next volume of "Freezing" is complete.

Do NOT think that this is the end, though. This doesn't necessarily mean that this series has been cancelled; MrWii000's is just takng a break to work on other projects and may come back if he feels like it (though maybe for just one month).

Thank you all so very much for reading and enjoy.

**(End of Eshiko Sugata's Opening Monologue)**

* * *

It had been one day since the supplementary quiz, in which Tomoko was considered the dumbest out of all contestants.

Today, she was in her pajamas, retrieving the newspaper on top of her mailbox. She opened the newspaper and the headline was: "Sakurai Tomoko: Sorami's Dumbest Resident". And there was a picture of her chibitized and trapped in a pool of dung.

*CRUMPLE*

Tomoko began angrily clutching the paper in anger.

"Hey, check it out, man," said a passing man to his friend. "It's the dumbest kid in town."

"I know," said his friend. "What an idiot."

"_Ugh...why did I have to listen to my conscious...?_" Tomoko thought to herself while hanging her head in devastation.

But unbeknownst to her, Astraeus was hiding in a nearby garden from behind her, eyeing his prey. "_Sakurai Tomoko...today's the day I kill her._" Withdrawing his sword and shield, the blond-haired Angeloid boy emerged, creeping up to the perverted girl to—

*GRUMBLE*

*THUD*

"So...hungry..." Astraeus suddenly collapsed.

"Huh? Astraeus!" Tomoko exclaimed as she turned. "What are YOU doing here!"

Looking up at the Downer, Astraeus suddenly began laughing through her teeth. "You're dumber than me!" he began singing in a taunting manner.

"Argh!" Tomoko chibitized in frustration "What did I tell you about saying bullshit like that?" she hissed at the chibitized Angeloid who continued to taunt her.

"You're dumber than me You're dumber than me! You're dumber than me!" Astraeus continued to sing.

"Oh YEAH..."

* * *

And so, the "'Who's the Smartest?' Biggest Idiot Championship" began. Inside her house, Tomoko presented her opponent with an Othello board.

"So, what IS this?" asked the modernized Astraeus.

"This is a game. It's called 'Othello'," explained Tomoko. "_Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm...this is your first time playing this game, isn't it? You'll NEVER beat me, and you'll become the Sorami's TRUE 'Dumbest Resident'!_"

"So...how do you play?"

"Huh? Oh, it's quite simple. Since you're black, you go first. You put down a disk black-side up next to any of my white disks, then you turn all the white tiles are in a straight line and bounded by the disk just placed and another disk of my color black-side up."

Astraeus placed a disk on the board and flipped over all the necessary white disks black-side up.

"Good, Now it's MY turn." Tomoko placed a white disk on the board and flipped over all the necessary black disks white-side up. "Now it's YOUR turn again."

* * *

**(60 Turns Later)**

"_I-I-I don't believe it..._" Tomoko stared in shock at the Othello board; all disks were black, meaning Astraeus won.

"HA HAAAAA! You're dumber than me!"

"Oh yeah? Then how about some 'Shougi'!" Tomoko placed a Shogi board out in front of Astraeus and made the first move.

"_I...I...I can't read what's on the pieces_," Astraeus thought.

* * *

By the end of the game, Tomoko had completely surrounded he opponent. "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! You're dumber than me!" Tomoko sang in victory.

"Dammit!" yelled the chibitized Astraeus. "Alright, let's play table soccer next!"

"Fine! Bring it on!"

* * *

"ARGH! I'LL BEAT YOU!"

"NO YOU WON'T!"

Just then, Nymph entered the room, licking a lollipop. "Uh, guys, what does soccer have to do with—"

But Icarus placed his hand on Nymph shoulder and shook his head, prompting the blue-haired Angeloid boy to leave them alone.

* * *

Tomoko and Astraeus then began playing a fighting video game, both of them singing, "You're dumber than me!"

* * *

Outside, Tomoko and Astraeus played baseball.

"You're dumber than me!" Astraeus sang in a now irritated tone as he threw the baseball at Tomoko.

*WHACK*

"You're dumber than me!" Tomoko sang as she hit the ball with her bat.

*CRASH*

The suddenly flew straight into the window of the house next door.

"TOMO-CHAN!" Sora yelled as he opened his broken window door.

* * *

"You're BOTH dumber than the other," Sora yelled as he stood right in front of the two people who broke his window, glaring down at them. "Now QUIT it!"

* * *

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. SHOOT!" Tomoko and Astraeus shouted; Tomoko threw paper, while Astraeus threw scissors.

*BOP*

Astraeus hit Tomoko in the head countless times with a giant toy hammer.

*BOP* *BOP* *BOP*

"OW! STOP! YOU'RE ONLY SUPPOSED TO DO IT ONCE!" Tomoko yelled.

* * *

**Score:**

Tomoko: 25  
Astraeus: 26

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You're dumber than me!" Astraeus sang once again. "Alright, let's play 'Old Maid' next!"

"No, I'm done," Tomoko groaned as he stood up. "You win."

Astraeus suddenly modernized as he saw Tomoko head for the table in defeat.

"You wanna stay for dinner?" Tomoko asked.

* * *

Later that evening, the New World Discover Club gathered in Tomoko's backyard for dinner.

"Hey, guys. Sorry we're late," Tomoko said as she and Astraeus joined the group.

"Everything's ready, Master," said Icarus.

"Well then, here's to Sakurai-chan," Makoto announced, "'Sorami's Dumbest Resident'!"

"Itadakimasu!" yelled the entire group...even Tomoko in reluctance.

During the meal, Astraeus spent most of his time just standing around and feeling lonely.

*PAT* *RUB*

Just then, Icarus began patting and rub the top of his head.

"I-Icarus-senpai..." Astraeus whispered.

"Hey, Astraeus," said Tomoko, if you even fell hungry again, you can always stop by my house. Okay?"

Astraeus became surprised by the black-haired girl's offer. "Y...You're dumber than me!"

*SNATCH*

*CHOP*

Just then, he snatched some food off of Tomoko's plate and ate it.

"HEY!" Tomoko yelled.

"You're dumber than me!" Astraeus yelled again.

*SNATCH*

*CHOP*

Angered, Tomoko snatched some food off of Astraeus' plate and ate it in revenge. "You're dumber than me!"

"You're dumber than me!"

And so, another battle began between the two idiots began.

**End of Volume 7**

* * *

**Unfortunately, "HLP" will be going on an indefinite hiatus for the time being. I MIGHT return to it sometime later, but until then...**

**Later**


End file.
